La vida Sin más
by Racg22
Summary: Tras la derrota de Voldemort, aquellos héroes se disponen a vivir su vida siguiendo el curso natural de la misma. Tienen hijos. O quieren tenerlos. PostDH. Canon. R&Hr, H&G entre otros.
1. El nacimiento del pequeño James

Una nueva historia. Jejeje, últimamente os bombardeo. Esta vez es una historia de verdad con sus capitulitos y su intriga y todo, jeje. Espero que os guste. Por supuesto, todos los derechos reservado y no a mí, precisamente. Un beso. Racg18.

Capítulo 1: El nacimiento del pequeño Potter.

Habían pasado cerca de siete años desde la Gran Batalla de Hogwarts, como ya aparecía en los libros de texto. Siete años desde que Fred Weasley había muerto. Siete años desde que Teddy era huérfano. Siete años desde que Harry Potter había salvado al mundo mágico, y por extensión al mundo muggle, otra vez, al derrotar a Lord Voldemort. Siete años desde que el mundo volvía a ser libre.

Tan libre que una mujer de 25 años caminaba con rapidez por el Callejón Diagon. Parecía nerviosa, con mucha prisa y algo estresada. Hace siete años la gente hubiera pensado que la habían atacado a ella o a su familia. Pero no ahora. Iba prácticamente corriendo y dando tumbos por la calle, llevándose prácticamente por en medio a todo el mundo. A penas se disculpaba; no podía perder tiempo. Hacía frío, es lo que tiene febrero, pero ella tenía el abrigo desabrochado y la bufanda en los brazos. No paró hasta que llegó a una gran tienda con un enorme logotipo y rebosante de gente. La mujer bufó al sentir el codo de algún adolescente desaprensivo que había intentado que no se colara.

-¡Oye! Ten más cuidado.- Le replicó un chico con acné. Mucho acné. La mujer le miró con odio.

-Apártate y no pegues codazos. No tengo intención de colarme, voy a hablar con mi marido.- Replicó la chica mirando con asco un grano particularmente explosivo.

-¡Ya, claro! ¡Y yo soy Harry Potter!- Reclamó el joven impidiéndole el paso.

-Imbécil.- Murmuró la mujer. En fin, pensó, situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas.- ¡Ron, George! ¡Ginny está en el hospital!- De repente todo el alboroto a su alrededor se apagó y pronto vio una alta cabellera pelirroja que dedujo que pertenecería a su marido.

-¿Hermione?- Preguntó Ron Weasley sorprendido.- ¿Qué haces dando voces ahí fuera?- Hermione bufó. Oh, genial, pensó la chica, ahora él me va a dar lecciones de civismo.

-Este idiota no me dejaba pasar.- Respondió Hermione. Ron echó una mirada furibunda al chico de los granos que optó por largarse de allí lo más rápido posible, permitiendo, por fin, el paso de Hermione y que llegara a la altura de su marido.- Ginny va a dar a luz. Se ha ido con Harry al hospital.- Dijo la castaña en un susurro para que sólo Ron lo oyera. Como Hermione había supuesto, Ron se puso blanco. Cogió a Hermione de la mano y tiró de ella hacia el almacén donde se encontraba George. Mientras caminaban Hermione vio como los tres empleados trabajaban a destajo.

Cuando llegaron al almacén vieron a George y Angelina sacando género de las cajas. Ron le había comentado que esperaban una gran afluencia de público. Era viernes 13 de febrero y había gente que consideraba que un regalo perfecto para San Valentín era una pastilla vomitiva, le había contado Ron riéndose ligeramente el día anterior. George sonrió al verla entrar.

-¡Genial, Hermione! ¿Has venido a echarnos una mano o a intimar en horario laborar con mi hermanito?- Ante el comentario de su cuñado Hermione se sonrojó mientras George y Angelina reían ligeramente y Ron tornaba poco a poco sus orejas en un color parecido al de la fragua de Vulcano.

-Ginny va a dar a luz.- Soltó Ron a bocajarro intentado desviar la conversación hacia el tema que les importaba más en ese momento. Ya ajustaría cuentas con su hermano más tarde. El rostro de George se iluminó con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿A qué estamos esperando? ¡Larguémonos! Estoy deseando ver la cara de Harry.- Dijo George riendo de nuevo.- Angie, cielo, vete encendiendo la red flu mientras yo hablo con Adam y Norman mientras Ron lidia con Verity, que se le da bien.- Hermione le dirigió una mirada furibunda a su marido y desvió la vista rápidamente de la conversación. No le gustaba el rumbo de la conversación. Es más; no le gustaba Verity. Pero ni un pelo. Ron notó el enfado de su mujer e intentó arreglar el desliz de su hermano. Definitivamente se las pagaría.

- George mejor habla tú con Verity. Yo les tengo que comentar a los chichos que cuando cierren repongan género en las estanterías porque mañana también habrá mucho ajetreo.- George asintió algo fuera de sitio por la reacción de Hermione ante su broma. Como poco le había parecido desmesurada. Ron se giró hacia su mujer besándole ligeramente el pelo.- ¿Vas yendo con Angelina, cariño?- Hermione asintió separándose y subiendo detrás de Angelina las escaleras. George miró extrañado a su hermano.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- Preguntó a su hermano pequeño. Ron sonrió ligeramente de manera algo forzada.

- Te agradecería que de ahora en adelante cuando hagas bromas sobre Verity te muerdas el apéndice venenoso ese que tienes por lengua.

-¡Qué asco, tío! Con eso que me has dicho me has traumatizado y no voy a besar a mis hijos en un mes, más o menos.- Dijo George riendo de nuevo. Ron le acompañó.

-Ahora en serio.- Dijo Ron tras detener su carcajada.- Hermione esta celosa. Dice que Verity me hace ojitos y que yo no me doy ni cuenta. Se cabrea mucho porque dice que yo la dejo. Ya tuvimos un par de discusiones hace cosa de un mes.- Explicó Ron mientras salían del almacén. George hizo una mueca de comprensión.

-¡Por eso me pediste dos semanas y os fuisteis a Italia!- Ron asintió.- Fue una buena jugada de eso no hay duda.- Ron le sonrió agradecido por el cumplido.- Sin embargo no puedo creer que Hermione te considere lo suficientemente maduro emocionalmente como para darte cuenta de que alguien más que ella te haga caso en ese aspecto.- Comentó riendo.- ¡Tardaste como cuatro años en darte cuenta de que Hermione era una chica!

-¡Eh! ¿Tú como te enteraste de eso?- Replicó Ron abochornado.

- Ginny. Le hizo muchísima gracia. He de añadir que a Fred y a mí también.- Reconoció George.

-¿Por eso estuvisteis todo el verano diciéndome "mira, Ron, esto es una cuchara, ¿de acuerdo? Cu-cha-ra"? – George asintió sonriendo mientras Ron negaba.- En fin vamos antes de que nazca nuestro sobrino.-George asintió y dijo:

-Menos mal que…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-…Fred y Roxie están con mis padres.- Hermione asintió distraída mirando las escaleras.- Hermione no debes preocuparte por Verity.- Comentó su cuñada tras echarle un vistazo al ver que no la respondía y sonreír ligeramente. Hermione pegó un ligero brinco al oír su nombre.

- Yo no…- Comenzó la chica. Angelina la miró reprobadoramente. Hermione suspiró.- Vale, sí. Estoy celosa.

- Es de Ron de quien estamos hablando, Hermione.- Dijo Angelina mientras preparaba todo para ir hacia San Mungo.- ¡Puff! Me acuerdo cuando perdí una apuesta con Fred acerca de si saldríais al finalizar los TIMO. Obviamente perdí.- Hermione frunció el ceño.

-¿Hacíais apuestas?

- No me cambies de tema, listilla. Lleváis tres años casados y cinco juntos. Y te aseguro que es más terco que una mula y más ciego que un gusarajo con miopía. Jamás haría nada que te molestara. Ya le has visto abajo.

- Si ya lo sé- Replicó Hermione sentándose en el sofá.- Pero es que él no hace nada por evitar esas cosas.

-Porque ni se fija, Hermione. Ya sabes que Ron es un poco denso para esas cosas.- Hermione asintió sonriendo.- Vamos a ver a Ginny. Pobre de ella como el bebé sea tan cabezón como lo fue Roxanne.- Hermione echó una carcajada mientras oía a los chicos subir corriendo las escaleras.

-¡Vamos, chicas!- Exclamó Ron cogiendo de la mano a Hermione y besándole la mejilla.

-¡Eh!- Exclamó George.- No queremos pasar por esto mismo dentro de nueve meses.- Hermione se sonrojó y miró a Ron nerviosamente.

-Dejémonos de tonterías y vamos al hospital de una vez.- Dijo la castaña soltando la mano de su marido para coger un puñado de polvos flu y metiéndose en la chimenea.- ¡Hospital San Mungo!- Exclamó Hermione desapareciendo entre las llamas mientras Ron sólo sonreía embobado mirando el sitio por el que había desaparecido su mujer. George le miró mientras ofrecía el tarro a su mujer.

-¡Qué carácter!

Varios minutos después se encontraban ya en la sala de espera con todos los Weasley salvo Audrey que se había quedado ayudando a Andrómeda Tonks a cuidar de los niños.

-¿Sabéis algo?- Preguntó Ron a su madre. Ésta negó mientras apretaba con rabia un papel que tenía en las manos. Estaba muy nerviosa.

-Estamos esperando a que salga Harry y nos diga algo. Llevan como cuarenta minutos ahí.- Dijo mientras el Señor Weasley le cogía de la mano.

-Tranquila, Molly, es normal. ¿O ya no te acuerdas?- Dijo Arthur sonriendo.

- Voy a ver si puedo contactar con Charlie de una vez.- Dijo Percy levantándose y cediendo el asiento a Angelina que se encontraba a su lado.- No soporto no hacer nada.

- Vete pidiendo un formulario reglamentario para ponerle el nombre al niño y a buscar el membrete ministerial correspondiente para sellarlo. Eso te entretendrá.- Bromeó George. Percy no le hizo caso y se alejó.

- Sí, como cuando nació Victorie, ¿no?- Dijo Bill riendo.

-¡Calla! Todavía me acuegdo que pgetendía que figmaga diez minutos después de habeg dado a luz.- Los Weasley rieron.- Sí, gaciosísimo. En ese momento lo mejog que me podgían habeg contado.

Riendo, ninguno de los Weasley se percató de la presencia maltrecha pero sonriente de Harry Potter, que se había acercado a ellos mientras rememoraban el nacimiento de la pequeña Vic.

-Me alegra ver que todos nos reímos.- Comentó Harry apareciendo al lado de Ron, que pegó un brinco como pocos, lo que valió más risas en aquel grupo de personas.

-¿Cómo está mi niña?- Preguntó la Señora Weasley abalanzándose sobre su yerno para demandar el estado de su hija.

-Bien, la verdad que muy bien.- Dijo Harry.- Lo está llevando de una manera increíble. El histérico soy yo.

-Irónicamente.- Dijo Hermione riendo. Los presentes la miraron extrañada. No entendían que tenía de gracioso. La castaña intentó explicarse…-Es que los griegos llamaban al útero, hister, y a las enfermas del útero, histéricas. Esa es la gracia.-…pero no lo consiguió.- Bah, da igual.- Harry sonrió a su amiga.- Sigue, Harry.

- Ginny dice que no le duele nada y que quería que le trajera un libro para la espera.

-¿Puedo pasar a verla?- Preguntó Molly, esperanzada.

-Sí, claro, de hecho me ha dicho que viniera a buscarla.- Molly no necesitó más para salir rápidamente hacia la habitación de su hija. Todos se quedaron mirando a Harry expectante a que explicara algo más. A que dijera algo más.- ¡Voy a tener un hijo!- Exclamó entusiasmado. Ron rió y le dio un golpe afectuoso en el hombro.

-Pensé que te habrías hecho a la idea hace nueve meses.- Harry rió mientras Hermione abrazaba a su amigo por la cintura.

- Sí pero ahora es de verdad.- Dijo pasando un brazo por los hombros de Hermione.- Ahora lo voy a poder coger, abrazar, darle de comer…

-Hacerle eructar…-Coincidió Arthur haciendo reír a todos de nuevo.- No, es en serio. Es una sensación extraordinaria.

-¿Igual o mayor que quitarle los pañales?- Dijo George riendo cada vez más.

-En serio.- Volvió a decir Arthur.- Me acuerdo que Charlie tuvo unos problemas tremendos y no conseguía echar los gases. El día que encontré el truco para que eructara, Molly y yo casi organizamos una fiesta. El pobre lo pasaba fatal.- Un silencio sepulcral se hizo en la sala de espera…hasta que Bill no pudo reprimir más la carcajada.

-Estoy deseando que llegue para preguntarle por su tripita.- Dijo George. Bill reía como un loco.

- Te aseguro que ahora está perfectamente. El truco de papá funcionó a las mil maravillas.- Comentó Bill entre risas.- ¿Por qué crees si no que no tiene novia fija?- Todos rieron de nuevo ante aquella información.

Ron, mientras reía miraba a Harry que sonreía pero cuya mente estaba en otro lugar y otro momento. El pelirrojo sabía que no se desviaría mucho si decía que estaba en la habitación de su hermana con el pequeño ya en brazos. Y puede que también deseando que alguien pudiese estar allí para verle. Alguien como sus padres, o Sirius, o Remus. Su amigo parecía como flotando. Como si no se enterara del todo de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. Ron pensó que le gustaría sentirse así alguna vez. Miró a Hermione. Su mujer miraba todo a su alrededor con un brillo extraño en los ojos. Ron sabía lo que le pasaba. Hermione creía estar embarazada. Se lo había dicho hacía un par de días pero Ron lo tenía prácticamente todo ya en la cabeza. Una preciosa niña de cabello castaño y rizos profusos que la miraba sonriente desde una escoba de juguete mientras zumbaba a pocos centímetros del suelo. Era pensarlo y poner una cara de estúpido mayor de la que tenía habitualmente. No se lo había dicho a nadie aún. No querían dar una noticia en falso. Hermione aún no se había hecho ninguna chica pareció leer el pensamiento de su marido, pues rodeó a Harry por la espalda y le abrazó a él por la cintura. Harry seguía en su particular mundo feliz mientras el resto seguía agudizando su ingenio a costa de Charlie. Hermione se puso ligeramente de puntillas y besó en los labios a su marido.

-Siento haberme puesto así en la tienda.- Le susurro mientras le abrazaba. Ron negó restándole importancia.

-Ya hablaremos de eso luego.- Repuso él. Hermione dedujo que más tarde no tendrían ni que mencionarlo. Ambos miraron hacia Harry a la vez y descubrieron que les observaba con una sonrisa.

-Aún no me lo creo, chicos.- Susurró el joven con las manos en los bolsillos. Ron sonrió.

- Ya te lo creerás cuando te despierte a las 3 de la mañana.- Dijo riendo.

- La verdad es que dudo que me importe en absoluto.- Replicó él.- Es tanto lo que ha cambiado mi vida desde que derrotamos a Voldemort, que ya nada me asusta.

-Es comprensible.- Dijo Hermione sonriendo a su amigo.- Yo no pensé que pudiera sobrevivir a la guerra. Pensé que no iba a volver a ver a mis padres.- Los chicos se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos, recordando los horrores de la guerra. Agradeciendo que hubiese terminado y la relativa paz que se respiraba. Hermione notó la semidepresión en la que había sumido a sus dos mejores amigos y se propuso arreglarlo.- Y también pensé que Ron no daría ningún paso en la vida.- Harry dejó escapar una carcajada mientras Ron se hacía el ofendido.

-No te oigo quejarte nunca de los pasos que doy ahora.- Hermione se sonrojó y Harry hizo una mueca de asco.

- Creo que no voy a poder quitarme esa imagen mental en un año.- Dijo el moreno sonriendo. Hermione le miró un segundo con cara de incredulidad.

-Harry, ya me estás sacando de tu mente.- Los tres rieron. Como hacían en Hogwarts en los días en los que la única preocupación que tenían era vigilar a Malfoy. Quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos. Estaban tan acostumbrados a esos cómodos silencios comprensivos entre ellos que no sentían necesidad ninguna de romperlo.

-¡Eh, Harry!- Exclamó Angelina- ¿Te han dicho si va a tardar mucho en nacer?

- Dijeron que lo más probable es que tardara un rato, pero no me han especificado. ¿Por?

-Por acercarme donde mi madre y comentarle que tardaré en ir a buscar a los niños.- Repuso Angelina.

-Vete, en cinco minutos no van a nacer.- Comentó Harry con cierta tranquilidad. Los Weasley volvieron a reír.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cinco horas y media más tarde, los Weasley estaban mirando a través del cristal una habitación con cunitas de bebé mientras a su alrededor un montón de familiares hacían lo mismo e intentaban llamar la atención de bebés de horas o pocos minutos de vida. Huelga decir que los bebés pasaban de todo y se dedicaban a lo suyo. Cuando les ponían un biberón, comían, y si les ponían un chupete, lo mordían.

-Esto es insufrible.- Dijo Charlie mirando al resto.- ¿Qué está pariendo Ginny? ¿El universo de Tolkien?- Sus hermanos le miraron dubitativos y Ron se encogió de hombros como diciendo: "Pues mira, es probable"

Llevaban casi 6 horas allí. Habían comido en la cafetería del hospital y echado una cabezada en la sala de espera. Pero no había ni un cambio, ni una variación. Bueno, había una. Ginny se estaba empezando a cabrear seriamente.

La última vez que Harry salió hacía cosa de una hora, fue porque Ginny le había obligado a buscar a una enfermera para recordarle que ella había llegado antes, y que, por lo tanto, su turno debía haber sido mucho antes que su compañera de habitación, que llegó dos horas más tarde que ella y salió hacía hora y media hacia el paritorio. De no haber estado tan aburridos, les habría parecido mucho más divertido. En ese momento todos querían que el maldito crio asomara la cabeza para poder irse a casa a descansar.

-Pobre Ginny.- Dijo Hermione apoyada en el hombro de su marido.- Lo tiene que estar pasando fatal.- Justo terminó de decir esto Hermione y Arthur apareció prácticamente corriendo hacia ellos.

-Chicos, ya van a meter a Ginny al paritorio.

Cuarenta angustiosos minutos después, Harry salió de la habitación con aspecto cansado pero extraordinariamente feliz. Molly, volvió a abalanzarse sobre él, para escuchar de primera mano las noticias de su nieto. Harry miró en derredor comprobando que todos estuvieran allí para contarlo.

-Es un niño.- Dijo sonriendo.- James Sirius Potter. Tiene el pelo negro, los ojos no los ha abierto aún, ha pesado 4 kilos exactos y mide 55 centímetros.

Al día siguiente, Ron y Hermione se dirigieron hacia San Mungo para ver con más tranquilidad a su sobrino. Ayer querían entrar Arthur y Molly, comprensible, por otra parte. Y Harry, el pequeño James y, sobre todo Ginny, necesitaban descansar. Tanto Ron, como Hermione estaban de lo más emocionados con el pequeño miembro de la familia. Bueno, ellos y todos los Weasley. A George no se le había ocurrido otra idea que ponerle en su pequeña manita una bomba fétida marca W con tal suerte que el pequeño, probablemente pensando que era una mano amiga, lo apretó y lo rompió, llenando toda la habitación de un agradable aroma de flores podridas. Todo ello le ganó a George una monumental bronca de su madre, mientras él bajaba la cabeza fingiéndose avergonzado mientras trataba de esconder una sonrisilla y se tapaba ligeramente tanto la sonrisa como la nariz para evitar el olor tan horroroso de la habitación. Curiosamente el pequeño James pareció divertirse lo suficiente como para abrir los ojos y mirar la causa de tanto alboroto.

-George se pasó.- Dijo Hermione mientras cogía la mano de su marido al caminar. Ron la miró extrañado.- Ayer, con la bomba fétida.- Ron hizo un gesto de comprensión mientras reía.- No tiene gracia, Ron.- Le recriminó ella.

-Sí, sí que la tiene, pero tú no se la ves porque…bueno porque eres Hermione, y no serías tú si esas cosas te hicieran gracia.

-¿Qué insinúas?- Preguntó Hermione algo mosqueada. Ron se paró frente a la habitación de Ginny.

-Nada, cariño, era un cumplido.- Dijo sonriendo. Hermione bufó.

-Deberías volverte a leer el libro ese de los gemelos, el capítulo 2 me parece que era el de los cumplidos, ¿no?- Hermione comprobó, mientras abría la puerta de la habitación como su marido palidecía del pánico.

-¿Tú cómo sabes eso? …Digo…-Balbuceó Ron entrando a la habitación.- No tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que me estás hablando.- Hermione se acercó a Ginny que sonreía ligeramente al ver entrar a su hermano y a su cuñada. Tenía al pequeño James en brazos mientras este mamaba y Harry les miraba con una sonrisita estúpida desde la ventana.- Hola, chicos.- Oyó Hermione decir a su marido mientras se aproximaba a Harry y le abrazaba, sonriendo.

-¿De qué hablabais?- Preguntó Ginny, curiosa. Tenía una cara de profunda felicidad marcada por unas profusas ojeras.

-Del libro de tu hermano. Ese que se empeña en mantener en secreto y que también tiene Harry.- En ese momento Harry pareció despertar de su letargo.

-¿Eh?- Preguntó el joven-¿Qué libro?-Ginny dio un discreto codazo a Hermione para que atendiera a la reacción de su marido.

-El de "¿Cómo mantener limpio el culito de su bebé?: Tomo 1"- Ron reprimió una carcajada. Hermione le fulminó con la mirada para que se callara. Ya le pillaría en casa, ya.

-Ahhh, s…digo: ¡NO!- Exclamó Harry despertando del todo. Giró la cabeza compulsivamente a su alrededor a ver quiénes había oído su más reciente lectura.- Puedo explicarlo.- Añadió rápidamente mientras Ron y Hermione reían ruidosamente y Ginny le sonreía inocentemente. Ron le dio una palmadita en la espalda mientras intentaba dejar de reírse.- Deja de reírte que si están hablando del libro ese todavía es porque la has liado parda.- Ron dejó de reír de inmediato. No así Hermione que tuvo que levantarse de la cama para no molestar al pequeño James con sus carcajadas. La castaña se acercó a su marido doblándose de la risa. Ron la miró ya molesto.

-¿No te has reído ya suficiente de mí?- Preguntó Ron mientras Hermione se agarraba a su brazo e intentaba calmarse.

-Venga, no te enfades y acércate a conocer a tu sobrino. – Dijo Hermione empujándole nada delicadamente hacia la cama donde se encontraba su hermana con su sobrino en brazos. Ron se sentó con cuidado y le dio un ligero beso en la frente de su hermana, al tiempo que miraba con cariño aquella pasa arrugada que actualmente era su sobrino.

A Ron le resultaba tremendamente extraña esa situación. Su hermana pequeña ya era madre. Se le hacía difícil digerirlo. Ya tenía otros sobrinos, por supuesto, pero era distinto. Eran sus hermanos los que habían tenido los niños y todos ellos eran mayores que Ron. El chico lo veía normal. Pero su hermana…su hermana pequeña. La miró con una sonrisa que pensaba que no le regalaba desde el día antes de la partida del joven hacia Hogwarts, cuando una pequeña Ginny de diez años había hecho prometer a su hermano mayor que no se olvidaría de ella una vez que llegara a la escuela. Sonrió con ese recuerdo aún en su mente. Ambos lo pasaron mal viendo cómo todos sus hermanos se iban y ellos siempre regresaban a la Madriguera con sus padres sin poder irse. Ginny lo pasó peor que Ron. Peor porque era la menor y los vio marcharse uno tras otro irremediablemente. Peor porque era una chica y había ocasiones en las que no sólo quería jugar al Quidditch. Peor porque cada vez que uno se iba se sentía más sola.

-¿De qué te ríes?- Preguntó Ginny en un susurro levantando la cabeza hacia su hermano. Él negó ligeramente.

- Me estaba acordando de cuando me hiciste el juramento ese, ¿te acuerdas?- Ginny sonrió recordándolo y asintió.- Creo que jamás te ví llorar tanto como entonces.

-Pensé que todos os olvidaríais de mí. Y mira ahora.- Dijo ella riendo mientras acunó ligeramente a James. La naturalidad con la que lo hizo conmovió al joven.- No me dejáis en paz ni un segundo. Todos estáis encima de mí.- El rostro de Ron se contrajo un par de segundos. Por su mente había cruzado brevemente la cara de Fred. Ginny lo notó y también debió de sentirlo, pues sus ojos se aguaron. Harry y Hermione se habían alejado hacia los sofás para dejar intimidad a los dos benjamines de los Weasley, que hablaban entre susurros.- Me gustaría que Fred pudiese conocer a James.- Añadió la pelirroja dejando que una solitaria lágrima resbalara por su mejilla. Ron, que trataba con éxito tragarse las suyas, alargó una mano y limpió el rostro de su hermana.

-No pienses en eso ahora.- Murmuró Ron.-Todos nosotros hubiésemos preferido morir antes que él. No te martirices por algo sobre lo que no tienes control.- Agregó su hermano mirándola a los ojos. Pasó su temblorosa mano por la cabeza de su sobrino, acariciándolo.- Creo que lo mejor que podrás hacer para acordarte de Fred es que este peque sea parecido a él.

-¿Quieres cogerle?- Preguntó Ginny tras el discurso de su hermano. Ron la miró algo atemorizado pero con una expresión que a nadie se le podía escapar que era de ansia por abrazar a ese nuevo miembro de la familia.

-N…no sé, Gin.-Titubeó el chico mirando a su sobrino con intensidad.- ¿Y si lo caigo o algo? Ya sabes que no soy muy bueno para estas cosas.- Ginny rió ligeramente.

-Vamos.- Le animó su hermana.- Eso son tonterías. Deberías ver a los niños antes de que llegues a la reunión de los domingos y después. Entonces te convencerías de lo bueno que eres.- Ginny le sonrió ofreciéndole al pequeño.- Lo harás muy bien, hermanito. Además ya tendrás tiempo de aprender con los tuyos.- Terció su hermana. Ron miró de reojo a Hermione quien se había sentado con Harry en un sofá. Su mujer le miraba intensamente mientras contemplaba la conversación entre los dos hermanos y el amago de Ron para coger al niño. El pelirrojo asintió a su hermana tras desviar la vista hacia el pequeño.- Cuidado con la cabecita.-Le advirtió Ginny colocándoselo entre sus brazos. En el momento en el que su sobrino estuvo perfectamente acomodado, Ron sintió un calor agradable deslizarse por su espalda. No era nada parecido a lo que había sentido anteriormente. Era un deseo irrefrenable de proteger a esa pequeña criatura pasara lo que pasara. Sonrió radiantemente mientras movía ligeramente sus brazos en vaivén, con delicadeza. James abrió los ojos y le dedicó a su tío una mirada de "Oh, otro tío, encantado. Ya ajustaremos cuentas de la paga que me vas a dar". Ron no paró de sonreír mientras se giró para mirar a su hermana. Volvía a tener lágrimas en los ojos.

-Las hormonas.- Dijo ella riendo entre las gotas que caían de sus ojos.- Serás un gran padre, Ron.- El chico volvió a mirar a su esposa que ahora le miraba con una sonrisa que podía clasificarse como simplemente brillante. Mientras Harry se levantaba para ponerse al lado de Ginny, de nuevo, Ron hizo una serie de pucheros hacia el pequeño que provocaron una ligera risa de la chica. Ron la volvió a mirar y le dijo sin mencionar palabra: "Quiero uno". A lo que Hermione replicó de la misma manera: "Lo sé".


	2. Discusiones

Bueno un nuevo capítulo de la historia. Más o menos tendrá unos 10 y ya estoy trabajando en el quinto. Pido un poco de paciencia porque quiero hacerlo tal y como lo veo en mi mente y eso a veces cuesta. Quisiera agradecer de corazón la visita de aquellos que me leéis y me seguís en muchas de mis historias y a los que os pasais sólo de casualidad. Gracias tambien a mionecita,LiRose Multicolor, andromedarw y Ely-Barchu por los reviews del capítulo anterior. Por supuesto nada de eso me pertenece ni saco dinero de esto...

_**Capítulo 2: Discusiones.**_

Ron Weasley caminaba silbando por el Callejón Diagon al salir de trabajar. Se iba parando cada vez más inconscientemente en frente de tiendas de ropa para bebé. En parte esto se debía a que quería comprar un traje de los Chuddley Cannons a su recién nacido sobrino, y en parte se debía a que estaba deseando tener que comprar kilos y kilos de ropa de bebe para su hija. La pequeña Rose. Ron todavía no le había comentado a Hermione cómo quería llamarla, ni que quería que fuese niña. Si apenas lo sabían con certeza ninguno de los dos. A pesar que hacía un par de semanas que Hermione tenía esa sospecha, aún no habían recurrido a ningún método para confirmarlo. Hermione había estado liada con el reciente ascenso a la oficina de Ley Mágica y con el nacimiento del pequeño James. De todas maneras, aunque no le hubiese dicho nada a su mujer a cerca del nombre que él deseaba para su hija, sabía que Hermione no pondría ningún tipo de problema, a no ser que pretendiese llamarla Bonifacia Helena o tal vez, Lavender. Ron rió con ese pensamiento en la mente mientras seguía caminado por el Callejón Diagon mirando los escaparates que empezaban a cerrar y mientras se acercaba al Caldero Chorreante. Principalmente iba a hacerle una visita a Hannah, ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía, cosa que le recordó Harry al comentarle que ella y Neville se habían pasado el fin de semana para conocer a James.

Cuando el pelirrojo abrió la puerta del bar se encontró con una sonriente Hannah y el local prácticamente atestado de gente. Desde que ella había tomado las riendas de aquel empleo, todo estaba mucho más limpio, era más acogedor, agradable. Se había convertido en un hotel-restaurante familiar de los más cotizados dentro del desarrollo turístico mágico de Londres. Poco o nada quedaba ya de aquel lugar de paso hacia el Callejón Diagon en el que se transformó cuando estalló la guerra y que tanto daño hizo al negocio entonces regentado por el pobre Tom. Ahora, Hannah tenía trabajando para ella a tres o cuatro camareros más o menos fijos más los camareros extra que pudiese llamar para los fines de semana o la temporada alta, y dos o tres cocineros todos ellos excelentes profesionales. La muchacha, según tenía Ron entendido vivía en el piso más superior del edificio junto a Neville, con quien mantenía una relación desde poco después de la batalla de Hogwarts y la celebración de los funerales. Para Harry, Ron y Hermione, aquella noticia les pilló de sorpresa pues no habían estado presentes en el desarrollo de la relación durante el durísimo séptimo curso de los dos chicos. Ron se sentó en un taburete en la barra y saludó a Hannah sonriendo.

-¡Qué alegría verte por aquí!- Respondió la joven.- Hacía ya un tiempecillo que no nos veíamos.

- Por eso he venido. Dije esta tarde: ¡A ver qué trama últimamente Hannah! Y aquí estoy.- Repuso el chico haciendo reír a su amiga ligeramente.

-¿Qué te pongo?- Preguntó Hannah abriendo los brazos para señalar su repleta barra.- Podrás observar que tengo de todo.- Ron rió. Hannah siempre tan risueña.

- Pues me conformo con una cerveza de mantequilla, gracias, Hannah.

-Marchando. ¿Qué tal está Hermione?

-Bien, supongo que estará en casa. La verdad es que anda algo liadilla. La han ascendido hace poco al departamento de Ley Mágica.- Comentó Ron hinchando el pecho con orgullo mientras Hannah le ponía la cerveza.

-¡Genial!- Exclamó la camarera.- Supongo que estará muy contenta.

-Supones bien. – Respondió el chico.- Ya sabes, cuanta más gente tenga a su cargo mejor.- Añadió riendo.

-Como se entere de que has dicho eso te veo dos meses durmiendo en el sofá.- Ron asintió tomando un trago de cerveza.

-Cierto, mejor corramos un tupido velo sobre ese comentario, ¿de acuerdo?- Hannah sonrió asintiendo.- Por el bien del Status Quo. Cambiando de tema. Tú y Neville, ¿qué tal estáis?

Hannah rió ligeramente mientras vigilaba por encima del hombro de Ron a sus camareros.

-¡Vaya! Te has vuelto un auténtico cotilla.- Ron hizo una mueca haciéndose el ofendido.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso, queridísima Hannah?- Preguntó riendo.- Harry me dijo que habías ido a conocer al peque el otro día. A sí que si acaso el cotilla es él.- Hannah rió de nuevo.

- Pues sí, la verdad es que estuvimos viéndole y después me llevó a cenar y…bueno.- Terminó Hannah enseñándole el anillo. Ron abrió la boca sorprendido. ¡Por fin! Por fin Neville se había lanzado. Desde que Ron había visto ese anillo hasta que ahora lo veía en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de Hannah, habían pasado más de siete meses.

-¡Por fin!- Exclamó Ron sonriendo y levantándose ligeramente de la silla para darle dos sonoros besos en la mejilla a Hannah.- Enhorabuena de verdad.- Hannah le sonrió radiante, una sonrisa que Ron apenas le había visto en lo que la conocía. Ciertamente la chica era alegre y risueña, pero con Neville irradiaba pura y auténtica felicidad.

- Me consta que lo sabías desde hace tiempo.- Ron asintió ligeramente, aún emocionado con la noticia. Si había alguien que había sufrido sobremanera con ambas guerras a parte de Harry, ese era sin duda alguna Neville. Y ya era hora que la vida le devolviera el favor.- Neville me dijo que te pidió consejo. Así que supongo que es a ti a quien he de envenenar por la tardanza.- La seriedad en el rostro de la joven al soltar esas palabras hicieron que Ron se atragantara al tomar un sorbo de su cerveza.- ¡Que es broma!- Dijo Hannah, riendo como una loca ante la reacción de su amigo.

-Ya lo sabía.- Repuso Ron intentando recuperar un poco de su dignidad.- En fin sólo falta que Rolf y Luna se decidan de una buena vez.

-No los vi el otro día con muchas ganas. Están bien como están.- Dijo Hannah. Ron apuró el último trago de su cerveza.

- Me voy a ir, Hannah. ¿Cuánto te debo?

- Hoy estás invitado, pero no te acostumbres.- Respondió Hannah riendo.

-Gracias, futura señora Longbottom.- La chica soltó una risita nerviosa.- Nos vemos.- Ron se volvió a dirigir hacia el Callejón Diagon y desapareció.

Segundos después apareció en medio de su jardín. Cómo no, pensó, justo encima del barro. Ron suspiró. Nunca dominaría del todo la aparición, después de todo. Se limpió lo que pudo en un bordillo y abrió la puerta de su casa. Era una casa de dos plantas con cuatro habitaciones y una gran biblioteca que Ron le regaló a Hermione el día que se fueron a vivir juntos. Fue una forma de chantajearle, pensó Ron con una sonrisa. Entró en casa esperando encontrarse a Hermione, como siempre, en el salón leyendo el libro de turno. Silbando alegremente, dejó las llaves en un cuenco horrendo que Hermione mantenía por alguna retorcida razón que Ron no alcanzaba a comprender, colgó su abrigo y se dirigió al salón.

-Hermione, ya estoy…-Empezó a decir. Sin embargo calló al ver que no estaba allí. A lo mejor aún no había vuelto del trabajo, pensó Ron, pero si así fuera, la chimenea no estaría puesta. Ron miró hacia la chimenea que emitía un calor persistente y agradable. Sin embargo dotaba también a la habitación de un color anaranjado que puso por momentos los pelos de punta al pelirrojo.- ¿Hermione?- Se paró a escuchar y oyó unos sollozos acallados desde la habitación que ellos dos compartían.- Hermione.- Susurró el chico notando con el miedo le atenazaba la garganta. Salió disparado hacia su habitación, subiendo de dos en dos los escalones y casi trastabillándose por el camino. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto de forma brusca y se encontró a Hermione acurrucada en posición fetal con la cara surcad en lágrimas. Ron soltó de golpe el maletín que llevaba y se sentó a su lado.

-Hermione, ¿qué ha pasado?- La joven simplemente hipó y siguió llorando. Ron pudo observarla ligeramente y se percató que tenía los ojos terriblemente rojos, como si llevara horas llorando. Las sabanas estaban revueltas, como las de un insomne que la noche anterior se pasó con el café. Ron necesitaba saber que había pasado. Le iba a dar un ataque como la cosa siguiera así. ¿Estarían todos bien? James, Harry, Ginny, sus padres, los de ella.- ¿Le ha pasado algo a alguien?- Hermione negó, se incorporó de la cama y se abrazó a su marido mientras lloraba y lloraba, parecía que de ella tenía que manar todo el Diluvio Universal.- Cálmate, shh, ya está cariño.- Le susurraba al oído. La verdad y siendo sinceros es que estaba acongojado, pasmado de miedo. Su cabeza era un maremágnum de ideas sin sentido y cada una más absurda que la anterior. Decidió guardarse los temores hasta que Hermione se tranquilizara y le explicara lo que sucedía. Sintió que su mujer se relajaba a medida que él pasaba la mano por su espalda. Minutos después Hermione se separó de su marido. Vio su cara pálida y sus ojos azules que la miraban entre expectantes y asustados. La castaña se limpió las lágrimas con la mano y miró de nuevo a su marido.

-Siento haberte asustado.- Dijo ella sin explicar nada. Ron se la quedó mirando sorprendido. ¿Eso era todo lo que le iba a decir?

- Aún estoy asustado.- Repuso el pelirrojo negándose a quedarse sin una explicación medianamente lógica.- ¿Qué ha pasado?- Hermione suspiró sintiendo cómo las lágrimas volvían a su rostro. La chica bajó la cabeza, pero su marido se la levantó y le limpió un par de aquellas lágrimas.

- No estoy embarazada.- Soltó a bocajarro viendo como a su marido se le desencajaba la cara.

Ron comprendió entonces el porqué de aquellos llantos. Sabía que su mujer había estado tremendamente ilusionada con la idea de tener un hijo. Él también, desde luego, pero el deseo de Hermione se había vuelto casi obsesivo los últimos meses. El pelirrojo la abrazó y le besó el pelo.

-No te preocupes, cariño.- Decía Ron una y otra vez tratando de calmarla. La joven, sin embargo comenzó a hipar y a sufrir convulsiones consecuencia del llanto tan agudo que había estado sufriendo desde hacía unas horas.- ¡Eh, eh!- Dijo Ron levantándole de nuevo la cara para mirarla.- Cariño, por favor, cálmate.- Suplicaba el pelirrojo.- Te va a dar algo.- Dijo asustado agarrándole las mejillas y besándole ligeramente en los labios. La joven asintió y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de su marido, comenzando a respirar lentamente y dejando de hipar al rato. Ron se limitaba a acariciarle la espalda mientras la chica se calmaba poco a poco.

Tras un espacio de tiempo que Ron no supo discriminar si fue largo, corto o medio, Hermione levantó la cara y abrazó por el cuello a su marido, quedando sentada sobre él. Ron la levantó en volandas y la bajó hacia el salón. Notó que la respiración de su mujer estaba bastante más calmada y se permitió relajarse él también. Por lo menos de momento. Le había decepcionado que no fueran a tener un hijo. Si habían pensado hasta en comprar una cuna ya. Pobrecilla, pensaba Ron mientras le acariciaba el pelo según bajaban. Le había asustado muchísimo ver a su mujer perder el control de esa manera. La tumbó en el sofá y le besó la frente.

-Ahora vengo. Voy a hacerte un té.- Hermione asintió, acurrucándose en el sofá, pero ya sin llorar.

Suspirando, Ron se fue a la cocina y preparó el té. Pensó en llamar a Ginny, pero desechó esta idea al segundo por tres motivos. Primero, Ginny acababa de dar a luz hacía un par de semanas escasas. Segundo, Hermione no se lo había dicho a nadie más que a él y seguro que no querrá contarle a nadie lo que había pasado para no sentirse presionada. Y tercero, porque quería ser él, Ron, el que la ayudara a superarlo. Con una taza de té en la mano se dirigió al salón donde Hermione se había incorporado ligeramente y le sonrió mientras le invitaba a sentarse a su lado. Así lo hizo Ron mientras le daba el té.

- ¿Cómo estás?- Preguntó el pelirrojo poniéndose las piernas de Hermione sobre su regazo. Hermione le sonrió tratando de tranquilizarle, supuso el chico. – Me has metido un buen susto. Pensé que le había pasado algo a alguien.

-Siento haberte asustado, de verdad.- Se disculpó por segunda vez Hermione.- La verdad es que me he puesto algo más histérica de lo que creí que me pondría.- Ron sonrió.

-¿Algo? Pensé que tendría que llamar a San Mungo.- Hermione bajó la cabeza, avergonzada.

- Tenía tantas ganas de estar embarazada.- Comentó Hermione dejando la taza en la mesa.

- Primero, a mí me echas unas broncas monumentales por no poner posavasos y yo debería hacer lo mismo contigo.- Dijo levantándose a por un posavasos y colocándolo bajo la taza de Hermione mientras ésta reía.- Y segundo.- Continuó sentándose en la misma posición en la que se encontraba anteriormente.- No es ni mucho menos culpa tuya, cariño. Tenemos mucho tiempo para intentarlo. No te empieces a obsesionar, por favor. Me parte el alma verte como te he visto hoy.-Hermione se acercó a él y le besó ligeramente la mejillas mientras cambiaba de posición para apoyar su cabeza sobre el hombro de su marido, quien le cogió de la mano. El silencio que les acompañó en ese momento era tan cómodo, que ninguno tenía intención de romperlo. Ron notaba como la respiración de Hermione se estabilizaba cada vez más y parecía a punto de dormirse. Él mismo se empezaba a encontrar en un estado de somnolencia importante cuando empezó a sonar ese trasto infernal que era el teléfono. Tanto Hermione como Ron pegaron un brinco. La chica se estiró por encima de Ron para cogerlo, quedando el pelirrojo atrapado entre el cable del teléfono, su mujer y el sofá con un cabreo incipiente.

-¿Diga?- Preguntó la chica con voz pastosa.- Hola mamá. No, es que nos habíamos quedado dormidos. Ajá. Vale. Sí yo se lo comento. Un beso a papá. Adiós.- Ron bufó mientras Hermione colgaba el teléfono. No soportaba aquel cacharro muggle y no comprendería jamás por qué Hermione tenía uno más pequeño, sin cables y que hacía más ruidos al que denominaba "móvil". Hermione volvió a sentarse en la misma posición.

-Era mi madre. Quiere que vayamos a comer el sábado.- Ron asintió aún algo cabreado.

-Vale.-Gruñó él.- Ya no cojo la misma postura ni aunque se aparezca ante mí con bombillitas alrededor y bailando la macarena. ¡Qué mal me ha sentado!

-Como todo, señor Cascarrabias.- Replicó la chica sonriendo. Ron le sacó la lengua infantilmente.- De todas maneras has llegado más tarde de lo normal.- Dijo Hermione cambiando de tema.- ¿Te entretuvo George?- Preguntó la castaña preocupada de que hubiese sido por Verity. No es que no confiara en Ron. Pero la chica le daba mala espina. Ron no notó este arranque de celos de su mujer y sólo sonrió recordando la felicidad de Hannah.

-No, me entretuve hablando con Hannah.- Hermione suspiró aliviada.- Hacía mucho tiempo que ni tan siquiera me pasaba a saludar y decidí hacerle una visita y ver qué tal le iba todo. También quería preguntar por Neville.

-¿Y qué tal están?- Preguntó Hermione pasando un brazo por los hombros de Ron y acariciándole el pelo.

- No te lo vas a creer pero Neville por fin le ha pedido que se case con él.- Hermione abrió la boca, sorprendida.

-¿En serio? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde se casan? Espero que sea en verano, es todo más bonito. Seguro que es el siete de julio, es cuando empezaron a salir. Se lo tengo que contar a Ginny porque…

-Hermione, cariño, tranquilízate.- Repuso Ron sonriendo ligeramente.- Estás histérica. Casi más que en nuestra boda.- Esta vez, fue el turno de Hermione de actuar como una cría y de sacarle la lengua a su marido. Ron miró su reloj. Las nueve y media de la noche. Y él madrugaba al día siguiente. Mucho. Adam estaba malo y no podría atender las exportaciones como siempre hacía.- Entre unas cosas y otras se me ha pasado el hambre.- Dijo entonces Ron intentado contener un bostezo.

-Yo tampoco.- Dijo su mujer. Ron la miró con los ojos entornados, con suspicacia y de manera mantenida.- ¿Qué?- Preguntó ella algo incómoda.

- Que me juego el cuello a que tampoco has comido nada hoy.- La joven se sonrojó.- ¿Lo ves? Te conozco como si te hubiera parido.- Ron no notó que la cara de su mujer se contorsionaba de manera extraña.

- Bueno, la verdad es que no estaba para pensar si tenía hambre o no.- Le recriminó la chica, con un tono de enfado que pasó de lo más desapercibido para su marido. Ron no objetó nada al comentario de su mujer.

-Te creo, no hace falta que me lo jures.- Dijo él medio bromeando.

-¡No me hagas creer que no te ha decepcionado! – Exclamó la joven denotando por fin su grado de enfado, lo que sorprendió por completo a Ron. Hermione se levantó del sofá dándole la espalda. Ron se incorporó con ella.

-¡Pues claro que ha sido un chasco, Hermione!- Dijo Ron, levantando también la voz.- ¡Te recuerdo que siempre te dije desde un primer momento que quería tener hijos contigo!- Se defendió el pelirrojo. Lo que él no podía llegar a pensar es que eso podría apretar el gatillo de una disputa. Quería hacerle entender a Hermione que todo estaría bien. Pero la chica se encontraba en ese momento dominada por sus emociones y se tomó la libertad de añadir otra bomba más.

- ¡Y me has presionado! – Le echó en cara Hermione mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

-¡¿Qué?!- Exclamó Ron siguiéndola, incrédulo.- ¿Qué te he presionado?- Preguntaba él mientras entraba en la cocina.

-¡Sí!- Exclamó ella. Ron se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando de nuevo. Intentó calmarse, porque supo que si él no lograba mantener la cordura de aquello, la cosa no podía salir bien. Hermione siguió gritando.- Me tenías que haber dicho que no te importaba. Que te daba igual.

- Pero Hermione.- Dijo Ron interrumpiendo la barbarie que su mujer estaba diciendo.- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- Intentó abrazarla, pero ella le apartó.- Hermione, siempre, toda tu vida has sido más inteligente y más lista que yo. Resuelves los problemas mejor que yo y siempre sabes salir de todos los líos.- Hermione abrió la boca para interrumpirle.- No, escúchame. Pero eso no significa que tengas que salir tú sola de todos los problemas.- A medida que iba hablando se iba acercando más a ella.- Estoy aquí, contigo. Sé que muchas veces puedo llegar a ser extraordinariamente denso y que puedo llegar a no coger muchas cosas. Y si alguna vez te has sentido presionada por mí o por algo que te he dicho, te pido perdón.- Por fin, Ron logró abrazarla mientras Hermione le echaba los brazos al cuello, llorando amargamente.

-Yo quería estar embarazada.- Decía Hermione entre sollozos ahogados por la camisa de Ron. Él, mientras, le acariciaba el pelo.

-Lo sé. Yo también. Pero ya tendremos tiempo. Cuando llegue, llegará.- Aseguró el pelirrojo mientras se separaba y le limpiaba la cara a su mujer.- Y no quiero volver a verte de esa manera. Si tienes dudas, pues hablamos, joder, que estamos casados.- Hermione rió ligeramente entre lágrimas.- No, en serio, a veces pienso que le cuentas más cosas a Ginny que a mí y que te casaste con el Weasley equivocado.- Agregó el sonriendo. Este último comentario le hizo ganador de una colleja.- Auch.

- No seas tonto.- Replicó ella secándose las lágrimas.- Siento haberme puesto así. Tuve que irme antes del trabajo, porque casi hice llorar a mi secretaria. Pobre Maddie. Le pedí perdón enseguida.- Continuaba Hermione.- Pero consideré que lo mejor era venir para casa. Me tumbé en la cama y empecé a llorar y no he parado desde que llegaste.- Ron le levantó la barbilla para obligarla a mirarle.

-Y no comiste nada.- Hermione negó. Ron le besó ligeramente en los labios.- Pues ahora te voy a preparar un sándwich y nos vamos a dormir, ¿de acuerdo?- Hermione hizo el amago de protestar.- Ni aunque me lances un Confundus vas a conseguir irte sin cenar. No tienes nada en el estómago desde esta mañana. Es una locura.- Ron la dirigió hacia una silla y la obligó a sentarse.- Ni te muevas.- Amenazó Ron mientras preparaba el bocadillo. Se lo puso a su mujer delante mientras él bebí una botella de cerveza de mantequilla. Hermione comió lentamente hasta completar la mitad del sándwich. Lo dejó en el plato y le miró.

-Ron, si como un poco más tendrás que lidiar con una vomitona.- Ron hizo una mueca entre el asco y la exasperación.

- Está bien. Dame lo que te queda.- Hermione se lo pasó y él se lo comió en dos bocados.- Vamos a dormir, que mañana madrugo.- Hermione le miró inquisitivamente.- Adam está enfermo. Tengo que ayudar con las exportaciones.- Hermione se tensó significativamente. Ron supo por qué. Exportaciones significaba que Verity estaría revoloteando a su alrededor y que ambos estarían a solas.- Cariño.- Llamó él.- De verdad que no me interesa ella ni me interesa lo que pueda decirme fuera del terreno profesional.- Llegaron a la habitación y, mientras se ponían los pijamas, Ron observó el rostro crispado de su mujer.- Pero si quieres le digo a George que vaya él.- Ron la miraba mientras se metía en la cama.- ¿Herm?- Ella no respondió mientras se giraba para dormir. Ron suspiró.- No soporto que no confíes en mí con este tema.-Dijo mientras se metía en la cama y le daba la espalda a su mujer.- Ni tampoco soporto que te enfades conmigo por esto. En otras cosas seré un imbécil, pero no lo soy tanto como para dejarte escapar. -Cerró los ojos sin esperar una respuesta de Hermione.

"Ha tenido un día muy duro, Ron."- Le dijo su conciencia con una vocecilla tremendamente parecida a la de Ginny.

"Ya, pero yo también. Vengo a casa y me como dos broncas que no me merecía" Replicaba ahora otra parte de su cerebro. La voz de Ginny volvió a hablar.

"Sí tienes razón, pero tienes que tener en cuenta que Hermione tiene cierto complejo de inferioridad en estos temas."

"¿Qué complejo?" Pensaba Ron perplejo.- "¡Estoy casado con ella!"

"Pero mira que eres pavo" Replicaba la voz.-"Tiene miedo de que un día decidas que no es a ella a quien quieres y decidas dejarla"- Ron suspiró.

"Eso jamás pasará"

"¿Y se lo has dicho a ella últimamente?" Preguntó la voz pesada de su hermana menor. Ron abrió los ojos. Se giró hacia la espalda de su mujer y la abrazó, besándole ligeramente la frente. Se acercó a su oreja.

-Te quiero.- Susurró pensando que ella estaba dormida. No notó que su mujer lloraba ligeramente en silencio pateándose mentalmente por el ridículo general que había hecho en ese día. Inmediatamente se propuso enmendarlo. Por lo menos hoy ligeramente. Porque lo que más deseaba era dormir y que se acabara aquel horrendo día. La joven se giró y quedó acurrucada en el pecho de su marido.

Tras unos segundos ambos se durmieron pensando que, probablemente, el día siguiente sería mejor.

Lástima de error.

_**Quería explicar el comportamiento de Hermione. Es una mujer que desea tener un hijo y que ve que su esperanza que tan real le había parecido, se desvanece. A parte considero que nosotras, las mujeres, muchas veces sobre reaccionamos…xDDD. Gracias por leer.**_


	3. Verity

Capítulo 3: Verity.

Apenas un rayo de luz entraba directamente sobre las dos personas que ocupaban la habitación. Una de ellas se encontraba en un sillón orejero con las piernas cruzados y un codo apoyado sobre el reposabrazos, de tal manera que su mano pasaba levemente por su barbilla en un movimiento pensativo. Levantó la vista y sonrió con una mueca a su acompañante. Era un tipo alto y de color que había demostrado reiteradamente su lealtad. Descruzó las piernas y susurró:

-Es el momento.- El acompañante asintió y se dio media vuelta saliendo de la habitación mientras su jefe reía de manera creciente.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente, Hermione se despertó realmente temprano, apenas había amanecido, a pesar de que le habían dado el día libre. Ron, sin embargo, ya no estaba. Fue al baño y se duchó, dejando que el agua corriera libremente intentando borrar los recuerdos del día anterior. Mientras se secaba el pelo se miró en el espejo. Tenía unas grandes bolsas bajo los ojos que confesaba el torrente de lágrimas que había derramado.

Se sentía como una estúpida. Había actuado impulsivamente, dejando que su rabia y su depresión momentánea interfirieran primero en si trabajo y después en su matrimonio. Hermione se vistió y bajó a desayunar. Por el rastro de miguitas, es decir, la vajilla sin lavar, dedujo que Ron apenas se había tomado un café. Esto le dio una idea. Comenzó a realizar movimientos con la varita, preparando un gran desayuno. Veinte minutos más tarde tenía todo listo para marcharse cuando oyó la voz de su cuñada desde la chimenea.

-¿Hola?- Preguntaba la chica pelirroja. Hermione corrió al salón mientras intentaba ponerse un calcetín. Hazaña compleja que no consiguió. Apenas cruzó el umbral del salón se tropezó y cayó de bruces enfrente de la chimenea.- ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Ginny intentando no reírse.

- Qué caída tan tonta.- Murmuró Hermione sentándose y sobándose las rodillas y las manos. Ginny soltó una risita.- He de reconocer que, como poco, ha sido patético. Pero no te rías.- Por fin, la castaña la miró con una sonrisa.- ¿Qué tal?

-Bien, aquí estoy con el monstrete este. Dile "hola" a la tía Hermione.- Dijo Ginny mientras asomaba un pequeño bulto.

-¡Por Merlín, Ginny! Tiene dos semanas. ¡Y no le llames monstrete! Es horrible.

- Tú también le llamarías monstrete si te despertara cada hora y media o dos horas exigiendo succionar tus…

-¡Creo que no necesito más información, Ginny, gracias!- Interrumpió su cuñada.- Eres de un fino…

- Pues no te dejes engañar por la apariencia dulce y delicada del pequeño James. Es una bestia. No sale a su padre, la verdad. Por lo menos en ese aspecto.

-¿Qué querías, Ginny?- Preguntó Hermione con las manos a ambos lados de la cara intentado borrar aquella horrenda imagen mental.

-¡Ah, sí!- Exclamó la joven recordando el motivo de su llamada.- Ya que tienes el día libre me preguntaba si podíamos comer juntas en el Caldero Chorreante y así hablamos con Hannah que me dijo que quería vernos para decirnos algo importante.- Hermione sonrió recordando lo que le había comentado Ron el día anterior.- ¡Tú sabes algo! ¡Traidora!- Exclamó Ginny señalándola con un dedo acusador.

-¡Cuánta falta te hace dormir!

-Pues sí, ¿para qué te voy a engañar?- Dijo Ginny bostezando.- Bueno, ¿quedamos o no?

-Sí, claro.- Repuso su cuñada.- A la una en el Caldero Chorreante.- Ginny se extrañó.

-¿Tan tarde?

- Me voy a ver a Ron ahora. Ayer tuvimos una discusión. Fue por una tontería mía.- Agregó la castaña al ver como su amiga fruncía el ceño.- No hago más que darle vueltas y vueltas a los coqueteos de Verity y, aunque Ron me jura y me perjura que no se fija, tengo miedo de que me mienta.

-Hermione.- Dijo la pelirroja súbitamente muy seria.- Te lo he dicho antes y te lo diré de nuevo, por si tu enorme cabeza hueca no lo entiende. Siempre me meto con Ron, como, cuando y donde puedo. Pero siempre he admirado cómo es capaz de demostrarte lo que te quiere. No siempre es de la forma más afortunada, eso es cierto. Y muchas veces le pierde esa enorme oquedad que tiene en la cara. Pero te quiere, y estoy segura de que no dejará pasar lo mejor que le ha pasado en la vida. Para él, contigo todo será distinto. Todo será mejor.- Hermione hizo una ligera mueca.

-Si ya lo sé, Ginny. Pero sigo teniendo miedo.

-¡Pues habla con ella!- Dijo Ginny.-Pídele explicaciones a Verity. Tienes oportunidades para hacerlo. No te debes enfadar con Ron por algo así. Mi hermano es más ciego que un topo. Ya ves que fuiste tú la que tuviste que dar todos los primeros pasos del mundo…

-Salvo para vivir juntos y casarnos.- Replicó la castaña defendiendo a su marido.

-Sí- Concedió la pelirroja.- pero hasta entonces fuiste tú la que le tuviste que besar, pedir salir, acostarte con él, etc. Vamos que es un calzonazos.- Agregó Ginny a modo de resumen.

-¡No es un calzonazos!- Exclamó Hermione cabreándose.- No quiso hacer nada que…-Ginny la interrumpió riéndose.- ¿De qué te ríes ahora?

-De ti. Era sólo una broma, Hermione. Nos vemos a la una y media. Te doy media hora más. Aprovéchala.- Dijo Ginny guiñándole un ojo. Hermione bufó.- ¡Adiós!

Hermione se dirigió de nuevo a la cocina negando con la cabeza. De todas maneras, por muy bestia que se estuviera volviendo la chica, Hermione quería creer que era cosa de las hormonas y la falta de sueño, Ginny tenía razón. Tenía que hablar con Verity. A lo mejor lo había malinterpretado todo. Cogió la comida y se dirigió a la chimenea. Dos segundos más tarde se encontraba en el almacén de los Sortilegios Weasley. Allí se encontró con Ron moviendo cajas y enfurruñado. Soltando tacos a diestro y siniestro. Hermione se percató de que estaba sólo. Ron cogió en ese momento dos cajas sin agarrarlas bien por la base, no dobló bien las rodillas y las cajas cayeron a peso sobre su pie izquierdo. Hermione oyó un estruendo seguido por un grito de dolor.

-¡Ron!- Exclamó la joven mientras se acercaba a su marido que se había sentado y estaba sobándose el pie.- ¿Te has hecho daño?- Al segundo se dio cuenta de la estupidez de su pregunta. Ron tenía el rostro contraído en una mueca de dolor. Se sujetaba el pie frotándolo levemente intentando calmar el golpe. Miró a Hermione con retintín como diciendo: "Sí, claro. No te preocupes. El dedo se me hincha siempre solo".- Cierto. Pregunta tonta.- Se corrigió Hermione mientras le quitaba a su marido lentamente el zapato y el calcetín. Tenía un enrojecimiento y una incipiente hinchazón en el dedo gordo y la parte interior del pie. Hermione sacó su varita y murmuró un hechizo de frío que insensibilizó ligeramente la zona dañada. Ron tembló levemente, pero abrió los ojos y la miró agradecido.

-Gracias.- Le susurró. Hermione notó que tenía algo de miedo a lo que pudiera decir después de lo ocurrido el día pasado.

-De nada- Le respondió Hermione sonriendo ligeramente.- No está roto, pero te molestará unas horas.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Ron a bocajarro. Hermione le enseñó la comida.

-Supuse que no habrías desayunado. No en condiciones, por lo menos.- Dijo ella sentándose a su lado.

-Supones bien.- Repuso su marido con media sonrisa. Hubo unos minutos de silencio en los que ninguno de ellos pronunció palabra alguna. Se miraban los zapatos como admirando el acabado cromado que el zapatero les había dado. Hermione suspiró.

-Quería pedirte perdón.- Ron la miró, tremendamente sorprendido.- Por lo de ayer. Estaba totalmente fuera de lugar y no medí lo que decía o lo que dejaba de decir.- El pelirrojo asintió pasándole un brazo por los hombros y besándole la frente.

-No te preocupes.- Ron sonrió.- Je, has hecho una "Ronaldada".-Hermione rió asintiendo. Una "Ronaldada" era según la definición de Ginny, un hecho o acontecimiento sin importancia que se torna de una suave brisa mañanera en un huracán de categoría cinco. Hermione miró a su alrededor. Ni rastro de Verity. ¡Qué raro!

-Pensé que te ayudaba Verity.- Comentó casualmente Hermione. Ron bufó haciendo una mueca.

-Ya, yo también. Pero no ha aparecido. La he llamado y al parecer resulta que está enferma, o eso ha dicho. El caso es que no viene.- Ron desvió su mirada hacia el almacén.- Hoy no termino.- Susurró míseramente el chico.

-Hagamos una cosa.- Dijo Hermione levantándose con entusiasmo.- Yo hasta la una y media no he quedado con Ginny para comer. Desayunamos esto y te ayudo con las cajitas estas.- A Ron se le iluminó el rostro y, olvidándose del dolor del dedo, se levantó.

-¿En serio?- Hermione asintió sonriendo. Ron la levantó en el aire dando vueltas mientras la chica reía.

-Venga, bájame. Que si no, no me da tiempo a ayudarte a nada.- Ron la bajó y ambos se sentaron a comer el desayuno que había preparado la castaña.

Dos horas y media más tarde, el matrimonio continuaba moviendo cajas de un lado para otro sin aparente sentido.

-¡Ron!- Gritó la castaña desde la otra punta del almacén. Hermione escuchó que su marido le respondía vociferando.- ¿Dónde van los muñequitos articulados de Harry?- Preguntó Hermione riendo.- ¡Vaya ideas tenéis!- Hermione oyó a Ron soltar una carcajada.

-Pues ya verás ahora.- Murmuró el pelirrojo.- Ponlos en la sección NQV!

-¡Vale!- Hermione se giró hacia las estanterías tituladas con una gran N, encontrando la sección indicada por Ron entre las secciones nerviosdeacero y nunca jamás.- ¡La madre que os parió!- Exclamó la chica mientras Ron reía acercándose a la zona. No sólo había hecho los muñecos articulados de los que Hermione desconocía y (y quería seguir en la ignorancia) su función. Marionetas mágicas, gafas redondas que cuando te las pones añade una bonita cicatriz a juego y te obliga a decir todo el rato una frase a elección del consumidor, lo cual puede resultar peligroso, y un sinfín de etcéteras.- Es como ir al museo de los horrores.- Dijo Hermione cogiendo una recreación en miniatura nada fiable de la derrota de Voldemort en la batalla final. En ella se veía a Harry que decía algo así como: "Mírame bien, Lord Cacadura, pues se acabó tu reinado del estreñimiento. Yo, Harry Po-Potter te destrono". Eso lo remataba diciendo algo así como:"Libertad".

-Eso está tirado de precio.- Informó Ron, llorando casi de la risa.- Se vende muy bien. Junto con esto.- Agregó el pelirrojo doblándose de la risa mientras enseñaba a una descolocada Hermione una especie de Caganet de Harry cuya cara hacía varias muecas.- Entra en nuestro top 5 todas las Navidades.

-Pero qué asco.- Dijo Hermione cogiendo la figurita y mirándola de cerca. El Harry de la figura dio un pequeño gruñidito e hizo un ligero "pop".- ¡Oh, por favor!- Dijo Hermione dándole el muñeco a Ron. -¿Sabe Harry algo de esto?- Ron la miró ofendido, pero aún entre risas y lágrimas ante la reacción de su mujer,

-¡Pues claro que lo sabe! ¿Por quién nos tomas? Cada vez que sacamos algo le mandamos un pack de prueba. Él mismo nos ha dado incluso alguna idea. Como la de Harry Po-Potter.- Ron por fin paró de reírse.- ¡Qué mal rato!- Exclamó cogiéndose el estómago.- George y yo estamos meditando crear más de estos caganets con otros famosos.

-¿De dónde habéis sacado la idea?- Preguntó Hermione.- Es ingenioso. Asqueroso, pero ingenioso.

-De los muggles españoles. Respondió Ron- En Navidad ponen algo llamado "belén" que representa…

-El nacimiento de Jesús, sí lo sé.- Repuso Hermione.- ¿Pero qué tiene que ver con esto?- Ron volvió a reír.

-Que la suelen poner en algún punto del belén ese.

-Y es de lo más divertido- Replicó la voz de George desde la otra punta del almacén.- La idea fue de tu marido. A la gente le entusiasmó. ¿Y Verity?- Preguntó George extrañado. Ron se encogió de hombros.

-Me dijo estaba enferma y que se quedaba en casa.- George se puso rojo de ira. Pero no en el sentido metafórico. Era literal. Tenía un tono rojo sangre muy brillante. Hermione se asustó.

-Esto… ¿George?

- Pues yo la acabo de llamar y no estaba en su casa.- El color de la cara de George decayó ligeramente.- En fin le descontaré el día y le echaré la bronca, supongo.- Su tono de piel fue tornándose color carne. Pero era raro, no era el de George. Le daba un aspecto extremadamente tranquilo, lo cual contrastaba enormemente con la expresión anterior.- ¡Bueno!- Dijo sonriendo. De nuevo, era una expresión extraña, como forzada, artificial. - ¿Qué hacéis, parejita?

-Hermione me está echando una mano.- Dijo sonriendo a su mujer.- ¡Me ha traído el desayuno!- Para sorpresa de Hermione, George se puso a llorar desconsoladamente.

- ¡Qué bonito!- Decía George entre un mar de lágrimas.- ¡O-ojalá An-angie hiciera lo mismo!- La cara de Hermione era todo un poema mientras veía a George llorar amargamente por un desayuno y a Ron simplemente sonreír.

-Déjalo ya, George.- "Pero será insensible"- Pensó Hermione- "Bueno, la verdad es que está montando una escena".- Estás asustando a Hermione. Quítatelo ya.- "¿Quítatelo ya?" Pensó Hermione.

-¿Cómo que quítatelo ya?- Preguntó Hermione mientras veía como George aún sollozante, se quitaba una especie de parche adosado a su nuca. La chica observó como su cuñado abandonaba las lágrimas casi inmediatamente.

-¿Funcionó?- Preguntó George mirando a su hermano. Éste asintió.

-Perfectamente. Hermione flipaba.- George le enseñó el parche a su sorprendida cuñada, quién leyó la inscripción con el nombre del producto.

-¿En tus zapatos?- Preguntó Hermione.

-Simula el torrente de hormonas que tenéis las mujeres en "los días del mes" y en el embarazo. Sólo lo venderemos a hombres.- Explicó George.

-Tiene dos funciones: sensibilizar a tíos como nosotros para ver qué es lo que pasáis vosotras…

-¡Eso está muy bien!- Dijo Hermione apreciativamente.

-…y la segunda.-Añadió Ron sonriendo.- Para que veáis lo ridículas que sois a veces.- Hermione bufó.- Sacamos la idea de Ginny y sus espantosos cambios de humor durante el embarazo de James.- Hermione asintió recordando como su amiga pasaba de la alegría a la depresión con la facilidad y la eficacia de un enfermo maniacodepresivo.

-Y no te creas que nos vamos a quedar aquí, no.- Prosiguió George.- Tenemos pensado lanzar otro que nos deje a nosotros a la altura del betún.- Ron se acercó a su hermano y continuó su explicación mirando a Hermione.

-Y empezaremos una sección de hombres contra mujeres. Va a ser divertido.- Hermione miraba de uno a otro atónita. No por la idea, que le parecía genial. Si no por los dos hermanos. Jamás había visto tanto parecido entre George y Ron. Era como si se hubiesen vuelto gemelos. Ron miró su reloj y la apremió.- ¡Hermione! Ya es la una. Deberías ir yendo al Caldero Chorreante.- Hermione hizo un gesto con la mano.

-Hasta y media tengo tiempo.- Hermione volvió a coger la figurita… ¿cuál era la palabra? Pensativa. Sí. Eso. La figurita pensativa de Harry.- Decís que Harry sabe lo de este divertido muñequito, pero, ¿lo sabe Ginny?- Preguntó Hermione con una sonrisilla impropia de ella. Ron la miró con curiosidad.

-Me has dado mucho miedo.- Dijo George, sorprendido. Al segundo siguiente dirigió la pregunta hacia su hermano.- ¿A ti no?

- Con el tiempo te acostumbras a estas cosas.- Repuso Ron como con resignación. Hermione le dio un ligero golpe en el antebrazo.- Vale, me lo merecía. Lo reconozco.- Agregó Ron sonriendo

-¿Cuánto vale esta figurilla?- Preguntó Hermione sosteniendo aún la figurilla en sus manos.- Pienso llevarla a todos los sitios donde vayan Harry o Ginny.- George soltó una sonora carcajada.

-Entonces, por ser tú, te la llevas gratis. Sólo prométeme que la utilizaras alguna vez cuando yo esté delante.

-¿Cómo en la comida del domingo?- Preguntó pícaramente Hermione. Ron rió.

-Por ejemplo.- Repuso George. Dio una palmada en el hombro de su hermano y se acercó para besar la mejilla de su cuñada.- Voy a empezar con el inventario. Te espero dentro de media hora.- Ron asintió mientras veía a George ir hacia la tienda.- ¡Hermione! ¿Sabes usar el encantamiento anticonceptivo?- Preguntó George a voz en grito mientras reía.

-¡Vete a la mierda!- Exclamó Hermione sonriendo. Ron se acercó a ella y le pasó un brazo por la cintura.

-¿Te gustan las nuevas ideas?- Hermione asintió.

-Si te hubieses molestado la mitad en el colegio habrías sacado lo que hubieses querido.- Ron bufó.

-Del colegio sólo me motivabas tú.- Susurró él acercándose a su esposa. Hermione sonrió mordiéndose el labio. No era por el morbo o no de la situación, ni mucho menos. Simplemente no quería soltar…

-Y Lavender.-…una burrada.- Lo he dicho, ¿verdad?- Preguntó Hermione escondiendo la cabeza en el pecho de su marido. Ron asintió.

-Sip. Lo has dicho.- Comunicó el chico sonriendo.- Pero si quieres me olvido de ello.

-Por favor.- Dijo Hermione mientras miraba a Ron. Haciendo un ligero gesto con el cuello, miró hacia donde se encontraba un reloj.- La una y cuarto. Me debería ir ya.- Dijo la castaña.

-Ginny puede esperar.- Comentó Ron acercándose a ella.

Quince minutos después, Hermione corría por el Callejón Diagon con el pelo ligeramente despeinado.

-Mierda.- Murmuró tras tropezar ligeramente. Llegaba tarde. Ginny la mataba. Al llegar a la altura del callejón que daba hacia el Caldero Chorreante, se paró y se arregló el pelo. Intentó calmarse momentáneamente, respirando hondo un par de veces. Tras esto, Hermione entró en el restaurante. Allí encontró un bar atestado de gente que comía o esperaba su comida. Hannah la saludó desde la barra mientras atendía, junto a un camarero, los pedidos de bebidas mientras tres camareros más recogían los pedidos de las mesas y los pasaban a cocina. Hermione vio el brillo del anillo de compromiso de Hannah y le sonrió señalándoselo. La chica respondió con una radiante sonrisa y encogiéndose de hombros. Hannah le señaló una mesa con la cabeza. Al girar la suya, Hermione descubrió una, mata de pelo pelirroja y un cochecito de bebé. Hermione se acercó sonriendo hacia su cuñada y su sobrinito.

-Siento el retraso.- Dijo la castaña sentándose frente a su cuñada. Acercó el carro y cogió a James.- ¡Qué tío! Ha crecido por lo menos tres centímetros desde que no le veo.- Comentó conversacionalmente la chica ignorando la mirada taladradora que le enviaba su pelirroja amiga. Al segundo, Hermione se giró hacia ella con una expresión de disculpa en la cara.- Lo siento, ya te he dicho que me he retrasado. He tenido que ayudar a Ron a mover unas cajas porque Verity no estaba.- Se excusó notando un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Ginny la miró con incredulidad.

-Ya, claro.- Terció la pelirroja inclinándose la pelirroja para limpiar la cara de su hijo, que se quejó ligeramente.-Ahora lo llaman así. Por cierto- Añadió mientras Hermione jugaba con el pequeño.- El movimiento, de cajas, por supuesto, te ha corrido el pintalabios.- Hermione soltó una maldición mientras cogía el espejo que inocentemente le tendía la pequeña de los Weasley. Dejó lentamente a su sobrino en el carrito y se miró la cara.

-¡Merlín!- Exclamó.- He tenido que dar la nota de una manera escandalosa.- Sacó su pintalabios y se retocó ligeramente.- Ni Ron ni George me habían dicho nada.- Se quejó amargamente justo cuando una sonriente Hannah se acercaba a ellas.

-Bueno, chicas. ¿Qué os pongo?- Ginny miró su mano izquierda con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Pues yo te iba a pedir unas ostras pero dudo que estén en buen estado tras haber dado ese pedrusco.- Dijo acercándose el carrito de James para dejar pasar a su amiga, mientras ella sonreía.- A sí que Neville por fin se ha decidido.- Comentó Ginny.

-La verdad es que aún estoy que no me lo creo. Se lo dije ayer a Ron.- Dijo Hannah mirando a Hermione, que asintió.

-Sí, me lo dijo ayer. Me alegro mucho, de verdad, Hannah.- En ese momento, uno de los camareros, con cara estresada, llegó para preguntarle a su jefa si tenían algún tipo de bebida muggle con gas.

-Sí, ahora mismo estoy contigo. Dile a Will que me atienda esta mesa y que las bebidas van gratis.-Dijo la chica.- Si me disculpáis, tengo que atender a un par de pesados.- Agregó riendo.

-¡Vaya sorpresa!- Exclamó la pelirroja, mientras veía cómo se alejaba la chica.- He de admitir que jamás pensé que ellos pudieran acabar juntos.- Llegó el tal Will y ambas pidieron lo que pedían siempre que iban. Era como una tradición. Ginny decidió cambiar de tema por otro que le había llamado la atención desde el principio, pero que primero por torturar a su cuñada y después por dar la enhorabuena a Hannah, había dejado de lado.- ¿Y dices que Verity no estaba?- Hermione negó mientras bebía un trago de agua. Ginny frunció el entrecejo.- ¡Qué raro! ¿No?

-Le dijo a Ron que estaba enferma. El pobre estaba que no podía con todo.

-Hoy no abrirán, ¿no?

-No, tienen inventario. Por lo menos así llegará a casa antes.- Comentó la castaña. Ginny eludió hablar más de su hermano y volvió al tema principal.

-¿Vas a hablar con Verity al final?- Preguntó la pelirroja mientras venía el camarero con la comida.- Gracias.- El camarero se retiró con un tímido "de nada". Ginny vio a su cuñada asentir no sin cierta indecisión. La reciente madre la miró frunciendo el ceño. ¡Qué determinación! Pensaba.

- Supongo, pero aún no lo sé. No quiero liarla más de lo necesario.

-¡Mujer, no es necesario montar la Batalla de Hastings de todo esto!- Hermione la miró incrédula.- ¿Qué? ¿Es que sólo tú tienes el monopolio de los libros de Historia Muggle?

-No. No es eso. Es que creí que no te gustaba la historia.- Ginny negó con la cabeza.

-No me gusta Historia de la Magia, y menos con Binns. Pero la Muggle me fascina.- Repuso la pelirroja llevándose un trozo de pollo a la boca. Tras deglutir volvió a la carga.- Pero no me cambies de tema. Tú no tienes que hablar con ella directamente del tema. Simplemente habla sobre el trabajo, sobre el tiempo. Posteriormente estas cosas saldrán solas.- Hermione soltó una risilla sarcástica.

-Sí, ya me lo imagino. "Oh, cielos, Verity! ¡Qué día tan fabuloso hace!" "Sin duda. Oh, por cierto, que sepas que intento quitarte a tu marido".- Ginny rió por la imitación tan acertada de la manera de hablar de la chica.

-No seas idiota.- Replicó Ginny aún riendo. Hermione se unió unos segundos a ella.- Lo que me refiero es que uses esa cabezota tan estúpida y tan inteligente que tienes. ¡Por una vez se hipócrita! Por una vez intenta aprovechar esa verborrea, a veces…, bueno, muchas veces insoportable…

-Gracias.- Interrumpió Hermione con resignación.

-Nada, para eso estamos.- Repuso Ginny con una sonrisa.- Esa verborrea que te sirve para salirte con la tuya en el ministerio utilízala con ella y haz que te cuenta cosas.- Explicó Ginny.- Sabes llevar una conversación lo suficientemente bien como para sacar en claro más de lo que te cuentan sin tener que montar una escena.

Hermione escuchó la exposición de su amiga con atención, como intentando asimilar todo aquello que la pelirroja le decía.

-Sí.- Dijo en voz baja. Murmurando, como para auto convencerse.- Sí, eso voy a hacer.

Después de los consejos de la pelirroja, la conversación derivó a otros temas como el compromiso de Hannah y Neville, el pequeño James, Harry y, en general, toda la familia, tanto los Weasley como los Granger.

Hora y media más tarde, Hermione estaba ya en casa, descansando como siempre en el sofá y con un libro en las manos que no estaba leyendo. Fantaseaba con la idea de un hijo. Un deseo que aún no había podido realizar. Poco después llegaba Ron. Pasaron toda la tarde sin hacer prácticamente nada más que hablar, reír y hacerse algún que otro arrumaco.

Al día siguiente, Hermione se levantó a la par que su marido, pues tenía que ir a trabajar para preparar una entrevista con un par de Mortífagos encerrados en Azkaban. El principal, Mosley, tenía en su cabeza información privilegiada sobre el grupo denominado "Mortífagos Rebeldes". Pero no había manera de sonsacarle la información. Todo el mundo decía que el preso estaba completamente loco. Era su primer gran encargo en aquel departamento y le había tocado coordinarse con Harry en el departamento de aurores. Le gustaba volver a trabajar con su mejor amigo. Sin embargo había que enfocarlo con cuidado. Hermione llevaba trabajando en ello desde hacía casi un mes. No quería que nada le fallara. Tenía que hacerle hablar, y para ello, las preguntas debían ser precisas. Por otra parte, llevaba tiempo planteando una reforma de la ley mágica para derrocar leyes pro- sangre limpia que impedían, por ejemplo, acceder a puestos como director de San Mungo o, incluso, presentarse a las elecciones a Ministro de Magia. Si bien era cierto que estaban escondidas y olvidadas, Hermione no dudaba que habría gente que las sacudiría el polvo llegado el momento, y no dudarían en utilizarlas para evitar una ascensión "impura". Hermione también sabía que, a pesar de que aquellos sectores tan radicales habían perdido apoyos, le sería muy difícil sacar adelante la enmienda. A Hermione, sin embargo, a día de hoy sólo le preocupaban dos cosas: aclarar con Harry el tema de Mosley, y hablar con Verity.

Ron se volvió a ir casi sin desayunar. Hermione suspiró. Su marido se estaba dejando la piel en esa tienda. Ni mucho menos le molestaba aquello. Al contrario, que Ron hubiese encontrado algo que había aumentado su prácticamente inexistente sentido de la ambición y el autoestima la enorgullecía sobremanera. Lo que temía era que se tornara en irresponsabilidad. Hermione movió la cabeza hacia los lados alejando aquel pensamiento de su mente. Por lo menos esperaba que no se pusiera enfermo. No era por nada pero es que su marido era un pésimo enfermo.

La castaña se vistió y salió hacia el salón de su casa para encender la chimenea. Con las prisas y las ganas de llegar al trabajo, (al fin y al cabo, seguía siendo Hermione Granger), no vio cómo una lechuza llegaba y depositaba en su puerta un ejemplar de El Profeta con una llamativa portada y un no menos llamativo, a la vez que sensacionalista, titular.

Hermione llegó apenas un segundo después al Ministerio y se encaminó sonriente y contenta hacia su despacho. Entró y se encontró que su amigo auror estaba esperándola sentado.

-¡Hola, Harry!- Saludó la chica mientras se sentaba a la mesa sonriendo y sacando unos papeles.- Me alegra que estés aquí tan pronto. Así terminamos esto antes y puedo pasarme a ver a Ron.- Harry sonrió al mirarla. Él tampoco había leído aquella mañana El Profeta. Aún.

-Te veo contenta.- Dijo Harry. Hermione le sonrió aún más ampliamente.- Pero creo que me conformo con eso. Por Dios no me des detalles.- Hermione le mandó una bola de papel como respuesta.- Vale. Bueno. Pongámonos a ello, quiero acabar este asunto de una vez por todas.-Harry pronto se puso serio.- Tengo que advertirte una cosa, aunque me dijeron que no te lo contara. Muffliato.- Hermione le miró sobresaltada.

-¿Qué pasa?

- Interceptamos el otro día varias cartas de extorsión o amenaza, como quieras llamarlas.- Harry hizo una pausa que Hermione consideró como dramática. Dándole importancia a lo que iba a decir a continuación. Hermione se asustó.- La mayoría iban dirigidas a mí o Alberts, pero había algunas para ti.- Hermione se revolvió incómoda ante la noticia. –Pensé que debías saberlo. De todas maneras según los análisis tus cartas no proceden de la misma persona que las nuestras, ni del mismo lugar. No menciona nada del caso ni de Mortífagos ni nada de nada.

Hermione se negaba a creer una doble teoría acerca de las cartas. Pero no confesó su temor. Se centró en el caso de Mosley, aunque no podía dejar de pensar que se le volvía a poner todo del revés. Nuevamente.

-No entiendo por qué alguien querría ayudar a Mosley. Es un Mortífago renegado.-Dijo Hermione mientras intentaba pensar fríamente.- Él mismo nos lo ha confesado. No le aceptaban.

-Porque su brote psicótico les aterraba, eso es cierto.- Añadió Harry corroborando a Hermione.- Pero precisamente por eso puede decir cosas sobre ellos que ningún leal diría.

Hermione asintió, pensativa. Tendría que meditar más en eso. Pero con tranquilidad. Y la ayuda de Ron. Sacudió la cabeza.

-Me ocuparé de ello más tarde. Ahora sigamos con Mosley.- Harry asintió.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Pero una cosa más. No le digas a Ginny nada de esto. No quiero que se asuste sin motivo. Pidió el moreno bajando la mirada. Hermione le miró con cierta curiosidad pero asintió.

-Por mi parte tienes asegurado el silencio, ya lo sabes. Pero como se entere Ginny…

-Eso es únicamente asunto mío.- Repuso Harry bruscamente. Hermione le miró sorprendida. No le había respondido así desde el 5º curso de Hogwarts. Harry suspiró.- Perdona. No debí decir eso. James no duerme bien por las noches, y tiene la fea costumbre de despertarme justo cuando lo de estas malditas cartas me deja espacio en la mente suficiente como para dormirme. No tienes ni idea de las ganas que tengo de acabar con esto.

-Te entiendo.- Repuso Hermione sonriendo ligeramente a su amigo.- Yo no debí haberme metido en lo que no debía, discúlpame también.- Harry asintió sensiblemente sacando algunos papeles de la carpeta.- He estado repasando algunas antiguas entrevistas a Mosley y siempre se han enfocado desde dos puntos de vista muy concretos pero totalmente opuestos.- Explicó Hermione entrando ya en materia. Se encontraba en su salsa. Eran esos los momentos que más le gustaban a la chica.- O bien se le trataba con delicadeza, por su condición de enfermo mental, supongo, o bien con extrema descortesía por considerar que su psicosis era inventada. El caso es que en ocasiones le dejaban divagar demasiado y en otras nada. Hay que llegar a un punto intermedio.- Terminó Hermione mirando a Harry para ver si lo había entendido.

-Me siento como en clase de Transformaciones.- Murmuró el joven.- ¿A un punto intermedio? ¿Es decir, que le dejamos divagar sólo hasta un punto donde su psicosis no interfiera?- Hermione asintió sonriendo.- ¿Y cómo sabremos cuándo cortarle?

- No tenéis que cortarle a él.- Explicó la castaña.- Tenéis que cortar la declaración. Es tan sencillo como dejarle hablar. Sus declaraciones siempre tienen un mismo patrón. Habrá un principio que será muy fantástico, de cuento, demencial. Luego una fase de lucidez y otra de desorden. Los dos tipos de interrogatorios se obcecaban en lo extravagante y hacían preguntas sobre ello, y se perdían en la mente de Mosley. Pero eso no te va a pasar a ti, amigo mío. Deberás preguntarle lo que te llame la atención dentro de tu propia coherencia no de la suya, ¿me sigues?

-Sí, y créeme que me sorprende.- Respondió Harry riendo.- Verdaderamente eres la mejor. ¿Crees en serio que funcionará?- Preguntó Harry echándole un ojo al guión de preguntas que le tendía su amiga mientras estas se cogía de hombros.

-Nadie lo ha intentado antes, así que es posible que sí.- Repuso Hermione.- Una cosa. Convendría que sólo tú supieses de qué va el interrogatorio. He comprobado que Mosley disfruta o tiene la tendencia de disfrutar con el desconcierto que crea con sus respuestas. ´Tú mismo deberás parecer algo desconcertado. Pero anotando todo lo que te diga. Luego nos reuniremos todos y lo descifraremos.

-Querrás decir que lo descifrarás tú.- Hermione le miró exasperada.- Es verdad.- Se defendió Harry.- Aquí entre nosotros, mi jefe, Prince, es un idiota y el tuyo no sabe hacer la o con un canuto. No me extrañaría que te ascendieran pronto.- Hermione se ruborizó ante el comentario de su amigo.

-No creo que sea para tanto.- Murmuró Hermione levantándose.- Bueno, ya tienes todo. Ahora sólo te pido que los encuentres rápido y nos los saques de encima de una vez. No quiero tener que volver a pasar por lo mismo de nuevo.

-Descuida.- Dijo Harry levantándose, cruzando el despacho y dándole un abrazo a su amiga.- Cuídate.- Susurró en su oído. La chica asintió mientras Harry se dirigía hacia la puerta.- Y dale saludos a Ron de…- Pero de pronto la puerta se abrió y un colorado pelirrojo apareció tras ellas.- ¡Vaya! Hola, Ron. Ya no hace falta que se los des.- Dijo Harry riendo mientras salía.- Adiós, chicos.- No se percató de que Ron llevaba un ejemplar de El Profeta en la mano y de que no le saludó al salir.

Hermione no salía de su asombro. ¿Qué hacía Ron allí? Habían quedado dentro de un par de horas para almorzar juntos. Antes de poder plantearle siquiera una de aquellas cuestiones, Ron cerró la puerta y se sentó en la silla que acababa de ocupar Harry.

-Tenemos problemas.- Escupió Ron sin más preámbulos. Hermione notó que tenía las orejas rojas. De rabia, supuso. ¿Cómo se había enterado ya de lo de las cartas?

-Lo sé, Ron. Pero lo de las cartas no son más que chorradas. Harry está investigándolo.- La cara de Ron cambió de enfado y determinación a desconcierto y temor más rápido que la velocidad de la luz.

-¿Cartas? ¿Qué cartas?- Ron la miraba nervioso y dejó a un lado el periódico.- ¿Cartas de amenazas? ¿De quién? ¿Contra quién?- Hermione agachó la cabeza. No ´había querido que se enterara así, pero tampoco había mucha vuelta de hoja.- ¡Joder!- Exclamó Ron pasándose una mano por el pelo.- Supuse que recibirías alguna, pero pensé que tendría más tiempo para hacerme a la idea.- Hermione rodeó la mesa y se sentó a su lado apoyando una mano en el muslo de su marido.

-Harry está seguro de que son amenazas vacías. Él también las ha recibido.- Ron la miró asustado.- Y me ha pedido que no se lo digamos a nadie. En específico a Ginny.- Ron asintió.

-Lo matará por eso, pero allá él.- Hermione sonrió ligeramente y notó como la mirada de Ron se desviaba hacia el ejemplar del diario.- Y yo que pensé que esto era un problema.

- ¿El Profeta?- Preguntó Hermione inocentemente. Ron lo cogió impidiéndole leer el titular.

- No lo has leído hoy, ¿no?- Su mujer negó.- Atenta, porque te vas a reír.- Hermione dedujo, no obstante, por la cara de su marido, que reírse, reírse, lo que se dice reírse, no se iba a reír.

La portada del periódico tenía una gran foto central donde se la veía a ella besándose con Víctor Krum, junto con el titular "Siempre se vuelve al primer amor". A Hermione se le desencajó la cara y la mandíbula. Y, de haber podido, habría desorbitado los ojos cual dibujo animado. Pero se limitó a coger incrédula el ejemplar mientras negaba una y otra vez. Bien sabía ella que eso jamás había pasado. Vícktor, además acababa de casarse y tanto Ron y ella como Harry y Ginny habían acudido como invitados. Oh, Dios, Ron- pensaba la castaña. Levantó la vista del diario para descubrir al pelirrojo mirándola con intensidad. ¿Qué pensaría él?

-¡Te juro por lo que más quiero que todo esto es un montaje!- Exclamó la chica. No notó que Ron sonreía ligeramente.- ¡Te lo juro! A Vícktor le va a dar algo. Se los carga a todos.

-Lo sé.- Susurró ligeramente el pelirrojo. Su mujer no le oyó aquel comentario en un primer momento.

-Sé que estás enfadado pero… ¿eh? ¿Qué?- Dijo registrándolo por fin.- ¿Lo sabes?

- Lee el principio del artículo.- Instó Ron.- Han sido torpes. Les ha dado por poner que ayer a las once y media de la mañana os encontrasteis en el Londres Muggle. Pero tú a esa hora…

-Estaba contigo.-Repuso Hermione atónita. Ron asintió.

-No sé si ese es o no el verdadero Vícktor, pero tampoco me importa.- Dijo Ron señalando la foto.- Pero lo que sé es que esa no es más que alguien que se transformó en ti.- Ron la abrazó por los hombros mientras ella no podía dejar de mirar la portada del diario y de negar repetidamente.

Tras unos minutos, volvió Harry al despacho con cara de pocos amigos y alzando en ristre un ejemplar de El Profeta. Abrió la boca pero Hermione le interrumpió.

-Ron me lo acaba de enseñar.- Murmuró la castaña mirándole. Ron se giró hacia su amigo sonriéndole ligeramente. Harry los miraba alternativamente con un gesto de incredulidad.- Ayer estuve ayudando toda la mañana en la tienda, y George también me vio.- Dijo Hermione tratando de excusarse y de decir que, esa que se parecía a ella, no era ella en realidad.

-Sí, ya lo sé.- Repuso Harry.- Me dijo Ginny que estabas allí porque Ron no había desayunado como era debido o algo así y que re quedaste echándole una mano porque Verity no estaba.

-Toda la mañana.-Aseguró Ron.- De todas maneras no hay que dar ninguna explicación.- Repuso el chico.- Para mí la cosa está clara. O alguien ha querido joder a Vícktor o nos querían joder a nosotros.- Continuó hablando el pelirrojo. Ninguno de los chicos había notado que la intervención de Harry había provocado un pequeño "click" en la cabeza de la castaña. Ésta miraba ausente a un espacio indefinido entre una silla con pinta de haber sido recientemente sacada del IKEA y un jarrón horrendo que llevaba un tiempo intentando romper sin ser demasiado evidente.- Cariño.- Dijo Ron notando la ausencia de su mujer al fin.- ¿Te encuentras bien?- Hermione le miró con la boca entre abierta y una expresión entre sorprendida y segura.

-Verity.- Susurró. Sin más se separó de los dos chicos, fue hacia la chimenea donde cogió los polvos flu y gritó:- ¡Sortilegios Weasley!

Al segundo, apareció en el almacén donde ayer había encontrado a su marido moviendo cjas, sólo. Tendría que haberse dado cuenta antes. Verity, claro. Que estaba enferma, dijo. Por eso George no la conseguía localizar. Alguien enfermo no sale por ahí a tomar el aire. Y probablemente tuviese acceso a su pelo. Era tan obvio. Hermione se encontraba en un estado extraño. Le invadía una rabia para ella desconocida. Era un odio visceral e irracional. Ni pensaba ni pensaba pensar en esos momentos. Tal era así que no se dio cuenta de que Harry y Ron la habían seguido ni que George apareció al segundo ante la llegada de sus familiares.

-¡Ron!- Exclamó el mayor de los hermanos.- Te has ido escopetado y me has dejado colgado mientras te explicaba el negocio con los japoneses. Sabes que es muy importante.- Le recriminó el chico. Ron le miró con una expresión neutra y le lanzó el periódico. George, al abrir la portada, contuvo un gritito y pasó la vista de Ron a Hermione, quien estaba tremendamente alterada, y después a Harry que no entendía muy bien cómo había acabado en aquella situación.

La castaña envió una mirada furibunda a su cuñado pelirrojo cuando éste decidió que quizña, lo mejor para relajar el ya de por si distendido ambiente, era señalar a Hermione con un dedo acusador mientras miraba la fotografía.

-Ni se te ocurra abrir ese buzón que tienes por boca y llama a Verity.- Ron cogió el brazo de su mujer ligeramente como probando a ver cómo de sensata se encontraba su mujer. Ésta se soltó de un empujón. George fue a por su empelada sin más dilación. Para qué negarlo; su cuñada le daba mucho miedo.

-Hermione…-Comenzó su marido.- ¿estás segura de que…?

-Ya lo veremos.- Cortó Hermione. Para ella, la respuesta sincera era un rotundo sí, pero no quería compartir sus opiniones con nadie en ese momento. Ni siquiera con su marido. La castaña notaba las miradas tensas de las dos personas que más le conocían. Incluso mejor que sus padres. Notaba cómo se miraban entre sí sin saber como actuar para calmarla. Y el caso es que ella estaba segura de que no necesitaba ser calmada. En el momento en el que la chica pensaba en todo esto, Verity entró en el almacén con cara contrariada y seguida de cerca por George, que se encontraba sin palabras dado que no terminaba de entender la situación.

Verity y Hermione se miraron unos segundos. La primera con sorpresa y un ligero estupor reflejado en el rostro. La segunda, con una mirada fiera y calculadora plasmada en sus castaños ojos. Los chicos permanecían en silencio. Quietos. Ninguno se atrevía a entrometerse entre ellas. Entonces, lentamente, muy lentamente, Hermione fue levantando el brazo izquierdo a la altura de su cabeza y lanzó un ejemplar de El Profeta al suelo, a los pies de Verity y con la portada y el título mirando hacia el techo, para que la chica lo viera. Ésta se quedó en silencio, aguardando a que la mujer de su jefe dijera algo.

-¿Y bien?- Preguntó Hermione en un tono de voz peligrasamente profundo.- ¿No tienes nada que decir?- SI Verity al entrar tenía una expresión que denotaba estupor, ahora su incredulidad llegaba a Marte, atravesaba por la mitad los anillos de Saturno, daba vueltas alrededor de la Vía Láctea y llegaba de nuevo a la tienda de los hermanos Weasley.

-¿Cómo que qué tengo que decir?-Cuestioné la sorprendida dependienta.- Pues yo qué sé. Eso es cosa vuestra. No me gustan los cotilleos.- Hermione se giró hacia sus cuñados y su marido.

-Dejadnos a solas.- Susurró. Ron no parecía para nada convencido de aquello pero no pudo expresar su inquietud.- ¡Ya!- Exclamó la castaña. Los tres salieron de allí a la velocidad de desaparición de Mundungus Fletcher en sus años mozos.

Hermione miró de nuevo detenidamente a Verity mientras a su alrededor iba describiendo una serie de semicircunferencias.

-Dime la verdad.- Comenzó Hermione con un tono extraordinariamente bajo. La castaña notó cómo un par de lágrimas se habían escapado de sus ojos. Genial. Ahora parecería una reacción hormonal.- ¿Quieres separarme de mi marido?- Los ojos de Verity volvieron a abrirse de par en par en respuesta a su sorpresa. No se podía creer lo que le estaba pasando. Hermione, sin poder remediarlo y arrastrando toda la frustración de esos días (el no embarazo, lo de Verity, lo de las cartas, lo de Mosley, lo de El Profeta) había dejado escapar progresivamente más lágrimas, todas ellas silenciosas, mientras esperaba ansiosa la respuesta de la joven. Verity abrió los brazos y exclamó:

-¡No! Por supuesto que no.- Verity parecía horrorizada ante la insinuación.- ¡Por Merlín! ¡Estoy prometida!- Agregó la chica señalando su anillo de compromiso.- ¿Se puede saber como demonios has podido llegar a esa ridícula conclusión?- Preguntó la chica muy molesta. Hermione parecía un pez debajo del agua. Abría y cerraba la boca a intervalos sin saber bien qué decir. La castaña no lo entendía. Lo había analizado con Ginny, con Angelina, con Fleur, con su madre, incluso con Maddie, sus secretaria, y todas habían coincidido en que era algo extraño pero que Ron no le daba mayor importancia y, por ello, ella tampoco debería dársela. Por otra parte, aquella foto se había hecho ayer y ayer Verity había estado ilocalizable.

-Y…-Titubeó Hermione.- Y…¿ayer dónde estuviste?- Verity se cabreó aún más. A Hermione, ya sin lágrimas en los ojos, no le extrañó. Ahora simplemente tenía curiosidad por saber en qué había fallado.

-Ayer estuve enferma con treinta y nueve grados de fiebre y mi prometido me llevó a San Mungo. ¿Es suficiente o quieres también el nombre del sanador que me atendió?- Preguntó Verity irónica y asqueada.- Mira, Hermione. No sé que clase de inseguridades tienes o dejas de tener y tampoco es que me importen en exceso. Me gusta trabajar con tu marido y tu cuñado. Son simpáticos, agradables y buenos jefes. Me lo paso bien con ellos. Es un trabajo que no me gustaría tener que dejar por unos estúpidos celos.- Le comentó la rubia. Hermione bajó la cabeza, arrepentida.

-Siento haberte puesto en esta disyuntiva. Te he hecho pasar un mal rato de manera gratuíta y lo siento.- Se excusó Hermione de corazón. – Espero que puedas disculpar mi comportamiento.- Verity asintió despacio y salió hacia la tienda de nievo. Hermione oyó a George exclamar un aliviado "¡Estás viva!" al que no reaccionó. Al segundo, entró Ron . Hermione le miró con seriedad. Una seriedad que no había visto desde que estuvieron buscando los Horrocruxes.

-Alguien está intentando matarme.- Susurró la castaña.

Ron la miró, perplejo.

_**Hasta aquí este nuevo capítulo. Se que he tardado muchísimo en actualizar y pido disculpas a tods los que podáis estar interesados en esta historia y me gustaría agradeceros de verdad los reviews que me habéis hecho llegar. No tengo tiempo para responderlos individualmente, pero me los he leído todos y os doy mil gracias, de corazón. Ando muy liada. Tengo trabajo, estudio medicina y apenas me queda tiempo entre unas cosas y otras, de ahía que haya tardado en actualizar. SIn embargo, tengo ya escrito casi toda la historia y seguiré publicándola. A propósito de esto sí me gustaría responder aquí a un review que me llamó mucho la atención (por denominarlo así). Lo firma alguien llamado "Tecnonooooooooo". Lo pongo literalmente :**_

_**No me puedo creer q vayas a dejar asi la historia cuando porfin encuentro una  
q merece la pena. Sabeis sin animo de ofender, deberias decir al comienzo de  
los fics si teneis pensado terminarlo, o solo enganchar a la gente para luego  
darla por el culo**_

_**Sólo decirte que, como es obvio, no me dedico a esto de manera lucrativa, con lo cual ni me gusta ni me divierte "dar a la gente por el culo". Yo también me he quedado a medias de alguna historia porque los autores tienen, y a ver si tengo la suerte de que se te quede en la sesera, OTRAS COSAS QUE HACER. Y si no te gusta que tengamos otra vida, tienes dos caminos. Enfadarte y volverte a desenfadar. Dejar reviews como esos sí son perder el tiempo y "dar por el culo a la gente".**_

_**En un tono más agradable, comentaros que la batalla de Hastings existió, en efecto. Era una batalla entre Harold II de Inglaterra y los invasores normandos del que sería Guillermo I. La batalla se decidió el 14 de Octubre de 1066 en Hastings, cerca de Londres.**_

_**De nuevo muchas gracias a los que me leéis y seguís.**_

_**Racg20  
**_


	4. Investigaciones

**Capítulo 4: Investigaciones.**

-He dicho que vamos por el buen camino.- Decía una voz modificada mágicamente. El propietario de aquella voz artificial estaba sentado en un pequeño sillón alrededor del cual se arremolinaban sus seguidores, que escuchaban atentos la disputa que su jefe mantenía en ese momento con uno de los suyos.- Las cartas no estaban destinadas a llegar a ella y la hemos obligado a dudar y a fallar en sus deducciones.

-Pero, con el debido respeto…

-Lo que me demuestras no es respeto ninguno, al contrario. Pero te dejaré que me plantees una cuestión más porque sé que hay Mortífagos que aún no confían en mí.- Espetó la extraña voz haciendo un gesto con su mano para que el Mortífago continuara hablando.- Continúa, Avery.

-Lo que quería decir es que ya le hemos puesto en la pista sobre nosotros…-Su jefe le volvió a interrumpir.

-Una vez más, te equivocas, mi ingenuo Avery.- Comentó con una risilla fantasmal.- Le hemos obligado a buscar asesinos. Gente que pueda querer matarla por algún motivo en concreto. Eso nos conviene, de momento.- Uno de los Mortífagos de su alrededor, el mayor de los Lestrange, se atrevió a interrumpir.

-Disculpe, Chief, pero esa chica es demasiado inteligente como para sostener esa teoría el tiempo suficiente. Además, está el loco de Mosley.- El denominado como Chief se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa macabra enmarcada en el rostro.

-Es que no quiero que piense eso eternamente. Por Mosley nadie debe preocuparse.- Los Mortífagos se lo quedaron mirando.- Yo me ocupo de él.

Rodolphus se giró a su derecha, dirigiéndose a su hermano.

-Mosley está muerto.

* * *

-Mosley no está muerto.- No hacía más que repetir Harry. En Azkaban habían sido atacados por unos Mortífagos que planeaban llevarse a Mosley. Él y su compañero, Alberts, habían logrado impedirlo. El ataque se había perpetrado de tal manera que matara a todos los que se encontraran por el camino.- Ahora está en San Mungo, pero luego lo traeremos a los calabozos del Ministerio.- Le aseguraba Harry al ministro Schacklebolt.- Kingsley, debemos protegerlo. Sabe más de lo que él cree que sabe.- El ministro asintió.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Se están tomando demasiadas molestias.- Kingsley miró a Harry con gravedad.- Tenemos que pararles los pies. Se están empezando a hacer visibles. Eso significa que su objetivo final está definido. Y ese objetivo pasa por Mosley. Sacadle todo lo que sepa lo más rápido posible.- Harry asintió.- Pero antes, vete a cambiarte, ¿quieres? Ginny me mataría si te viera llegar a casa en ese estado.- Comentó el ministro rebajando un poco el tono. Harry seguía en estado de shock. Sabía que, como había dicho Hermione, a este grupo Mortífagos no les hacía ninguna gracia que Mosley estuviera vivo. ¿Realmente sabía algo aquel pobre hombre que ahora estaba en San Mungo reponiéndose de sus numerosas heridas?

* * *

-Ha habido un ataque en Azkaban.- Anunció la siempre indolente voz de su secretaria. Se había acostumbrado tanto a ella que casi notaba algunos sentimientos en su voz. Hermione pegó un brinco levantándose de la silla y acercándose a Maddie.

-¿Está bien Harry?- Preguntó ansiosamente la chica. Era la manera instintiva que tenía de reaccionar. Al fin y al cabo era Harry el que siempre se metía en todos los líos, ¿no? Su secretaria la miró con curiosidad, como escudriñando su reacción. Hermione sabía por qué lo hacía. De vez en cuando, el supuesto "diario" Corazón de Bruja, dedicaba unas cuantas páginas a divagar en por qué o por qué no Harry y Hermione mantenían una relación secreta. A Hermione le traía sin cuidado desde el día en que vio a Harry y Ron leyéndolo y desternillándose de risa.

-Perfectamente, pero uno de los prisioneros de Azkaban ha tenido que ser evacuado. Al parecer iban tras esa alimaña.

-Esa alimaña tiene mucho que contar, estoy segura.-Dijo Hermione, pensativa mientras Maddie la seguía mirando asintiendo.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- Ratificó la mujer mientras se dio media vuelta y se fue. Sin más. Hermione, por su parte, no se lo tomó mal. Maddie siempre hacía lo mismo. Tras ella, salió la joven hacia el Cuartel General de Aurores, camino hacia dónde se chocó con el Ministro.

-Perdón, culpa mía. Voy con prisa.- Se disculpó Hermione. La castaña se recompuso con rapidez del golpe esperando recibir una réplica de "estos jóvenes…" que no llegó.

-Ya lo supongo. Las noticias vuelan muy rápido en este edificio. Algunas, demasiado.- Repuso Kingsley sonriendo. Hermione levantó la vista.- Harry está en la segunda puerta a la derecha.

-¡Kingsley!- Exclamó Hermione.- ¿Cómo está Harry?

-Cansado, pero bien. Les pillaron por sorpresa, aunque ya sabes que hace falta algo más para pasar por encima de Harry y Alberts.- Respondió Kingsley.- Ese Mosley sabe bastante más de lo que creíamos.- Hermione asintió.

-Lo sé. Tendré que investigar algo más a fondo sus anteriores declaraciones. Se me ha ocurrido que quizá no está tan loco como él cree estar.

-O como nos quiere hacer creer.- Matizó Kingsley. Sin embargo, el Ministro de Magia observó con asombro como su joven promesa del departamento de Ley Mágica negaba.

-No. Como le han hecho creer a él.- Susurró la castaña con la mirada perdida, pensando, en el horizonte. El horizonte, en un edificio mágico bajo tierra como aquel, era en concreto, una planta. Un Cactus del Himalaya que Luna Lovegood había donado al ministerio. Kingsley, sorprendido porque la abogada se había quedado completamente pausada, se puso a mirar lo que tanto fascinaba a la chica.

-Reconozco que ese descubrimiento de tu amiga Lovegood es muy interesante. Un cactus en el Himalaya es, como poco, peculiar. Pero, ¿podrías explicarme qué tiene que ver con todo lo de Mosley?

-¿Hm? ¿Qué?... ¡Ah! Sí. Tú hazme caso. De momento tengo cosas que investigar. Y entre esas cosas entra hablar con Harry.- Repuso Hermione con una sonrisa en los labios.- Tú confía en mí, Kingsley.

-Sabes que ya lo hago, Hermione. Si no, no te habría ascendido.- Hermione le sonrió ligeramente.- Saluda Ron de mi parte.- Se despidió el ministro. Hermione le dirigió un saludo con la mano mientras se dirigía a hablar con Harry.

* * *

Ron estaba inquieto. Había pasado una larga semana desde que El Profeta sacara a la luz la supuesta infidelidad de su mujer con Vicktor Krum. Tras la escalofriante afirmación de su mujer de que alguien estaba intentado matarla, Hermione iba de un lado para otro, investigando, rebuscando entre conversaciones que se habían archivado antes de que ella hubiera sido ascendida a aquel departamento. A él, Ron, su mujer no le decía absolutamente nada.

-Es alto secreto.- Murmuraba leyendo los papeles ministeriales, cada vez que Ron le preguntaba. Al pelirrojo aquello le sacaba de quicio.

-Que yo me entere.- Respondió, ya harto, Ron un día.- Me puedes soltar a bocajarro que intentan matarte pero no planeas contarme nada de cómo piensas impedirlo, ¿no es así?- Hermione asintió.

-Básicamente es eso, sí.- Repuso la chica visiblemente molesta por la interrupción. Su marido no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo.

-¡Disculpa que te moleste, oh, todopoderosa abogada del Ministerio de Magia Británico!- Replicó sarcásticamente Ron.- Pero resulta que soy tu marido y, lo creas o no, estos años de matrimonio demuestran que... ¿no sé? ¿Qué me molestaría un poco si te asesinaran, quizá?- Hermione rió ligeramente mientras Ron bufaba y se pasaba la mano por el pelo repetidamente en señal de desesperación.

-Eso no pasará, tranquilo.- El pelirrojo volvió a resoplar una vez más al contemplar como su mujer seguía con la mirada enfrascada en los informes. Ron volvió a encarar a su mujer, cada vez más y más enfadado.

-¿Tranquilo?- Preguntó de manera sarcástica-¡Por supuesto! Estoy muy tranquilo. Como el Mar Muerto de tranquilo. Déjame que piense: Tras un ataque de celos en el que mi mujer se lanza sobre mi pobre empleada que, por cierto, te recuerdo que está prometida, mi anteriormente mencionada esposa se gira y me dice: _"¡Carámbanos de merluza rebozada! ¡Alguien intenta matarme!"_- Ron iba de un lado a otro mientras Hermione le seguía en su movimiento frenético con una mirada casi impasible.- Pero, claro, ahí no acaba la cosa, ¿cómo iba a ser así? Un grupo de Mortífagos anda reorganizándose, mi mejor amigo es atacado en la prisión donde ha ido a interrogar a un preso que, casualidades de la vida, era de ese grupo de Mortífagos y cuya investigación lleva ni más ni menos que mi mujer. La mujer de mi vida. Esa que tiene la nariz incrustada en sus informes y que no me cuenta nada que realmente pueda calmarme y que deje de estar tan paranoico.- Tras su discurso, Ron terminó sentándose en un sofá enfrente de su mujer con las manos sobre el rostro y los codos apoyados sobre las rodillas. Hermione lo miró con ternura, apartó los informes y se levanto. Se dirigió hacia el sofá en el que se encontraba su marido y, quitándole los codos de las rodillas, se sentó en su regazo mientras lo abrazaba. La castaña sintió que un par de lágrimas solitarias resbalaban de la cara de Ron hacia su cuello.- No puedo soportar la idea de que te pase algo malo.- Susurró el pelirrojo al oído de su mujer mientras ésta se apoyaba en su hombro.

-No puedo contarte nada de lo que estoy haciendo de momento. Pero te juro que estoy haciendo todo lo que está en mis manos para pararlo. Para evitar que me pase nada.- Ron rozó ligeramente su nariz sobre el cuello de la chica.

-Me siento inútil. Es como con los Horrocruxes. No os dejaba avanzar. O al menos eso me hacía pensar.- Murmuró Ron con una angustia explícita en su voz, en su tono. Hermione se separó de él, cogiéndole la cara con las dos manos y mirándole con intensidad.

-No se te ocurra pensarlo durante un instante, Ronald Weasley. No eres inútil, y tampoco nos estorbas. Ni a Harry, ni muchísimo menos a mí. Si no estuvieses conmigo, mi vida sería la que me estorbaría.

-¡No digas eso, Hermione!- Exclamó el chico con una mueca de dolor.- Y menos cuando dices que hay alguien que intenta matarte.- Hermione negó ligeramente.

-Esa es una de las cosas que no me cuadran y que aún no te puedo contar.- Ron bufó, apartando la vista hacia un punto por detrás de la oreja de su mujer. Hermione hizo que volviera su mirada hacia ella con un chasquido de la lengua.- Eres igual que un crío.- Agregó la castaña ante la mirada indolente de Ron.- No te puedo decir nada porque…-A media frase, Hermione paró y miró a su alrededor. Ron le dedicó una mirada extrañada.

-¿Qué haces?- Preguntó Ron, sorprendido por la actitud de su mujer. La chica sólo se llevó un dedo a los labios indicando silencio. Con la mirada escudriñó la habitación buscando algo. Cuando lo encontró su rostro se iluminó. Se levantó de su asiento, tomó el objeto y volvió a sentarse sobre su marido, quien pudo observar que el objeto era la varita de la joven. Antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera preguntar algo más, Hermione lanzó Muffliato sobre ambos.

-Ya puedes hablar.- Indicó Hermione. Ron la miró como si estuviese loca.

-Esteeeee…Hermione, cariño, sólo estamos tú y yo en casa.- Hermione se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

-De eso no estoy muy segura.-Dijo sin reparos.- Es lo que quería decirte. Creo que alguien relativamente cercano a mí es un topo.

-¿Un topo?.- Preguntó un desconcertado Ron.- ¿Te refieres a que hay una de esas cosas que destrozan el jardín de tu padre?- Hermione rió ligeramente.

-Algo así. Se trata de un espía. Muy poca gente sabía que Harry iba a ir a Azkaban a interrogar a Mosley. La gran mayoría es gente en la que confío plenamente. De todas maneras eres la primera persona a la que se lo comento. No he podido hablar con Harry, el Ministerio no es seguro. Y a Kingsley no le pienso decir nada de momento. No quiero que se preocupe en exceso. Sólo parecen estar espiándome a mí.

-Pero, ¿qué tienes tú que ver con ellos? ¿Con los Mortífagos?- Preguntó Ron. Estaba maravillado ante la facilidad de manifestar las ideas que tenía su mujer.

-Mosley.- Dijo Hermione con seguridad.- Es una pieza clave. Lo sé. Por eso no quieren que le descubra. Es lo que estoy haciendo ahora. Rebusco en sus declaraciones, escarbo entre el barro de su supuesta locura para encontrar una pepita de oro que tenga sentido. Ese hombre es un pozo de conocimiento cegado con losas. Y esas losas hay que sacarlas una a una.

-Y, exactamente, ¿qué buscas?- Preguntó Ron mientras ponía un mechón castaño detrás de la oreja de su mujer.

-Algo que conecte mi supuesto intento de asesinato con Mosley y que me lleve hacia el líder del grupo. Por lo menos de alguna manera.- Hermione miróa su marido al terminar de hablar.- Siento haberte asustado. Últimamente, parece que es lo único que sé hacer.- Ron se encogió de hombros sonriendo.

-Rompe la rutina. He de decir que empezábamos a ser un poco aburridos.- Hermione bufó acariciándole suavemente la nuca y la parte posterior de las orejas a su marido mientras éste cerraba los ojos.

-Creo que prefiero aburrirme…La cantidad de trabajo que tengo no es normal.- Ron sonrió irónicamente abriendo levemente los ojos.

-Claro. Además posibles intentos de asesinato, ataque de celos, y cartas amenazantes tienen que ser de lo más estresantes.- Hermione le dio un golpe en el hombro.

-Idiota.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Maddie ya había llegado cuando Hermione entró por la puerta, cargada de papeles y documentos, con ojeras y bostezando, pero claramente sonriente.

-Buenos días, Maddie.- Saludó la castaña. Muchas veces Hermione se había planteado si su asistente dormía allí, porque parecía que no se iba nunca a su casa. Se quedaba un rato tras la marcha de Hermione y siempre llegaba antes. Salvo los miércoles, cuando llegaban a la par.

-Buenos días, Hermione.- Respondió la mujer con media sonrisilla.- ¿Mucho trabajo? No parece haber descansado muy bien?

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! No, no es culpa del trabajo.- Murmuro despacio.-Aunque está relacionado.- Dijo con un hilo de voz. El susurro de su jefa hizo reír ligeramente a su secretaria.- Te veo de buen humor. Todo bien, supongo.

-Viento en popa.- Repuso la mujer. Hermione le dirigió una nueva sonrisa mientras abría la puerta de su despacho.

-Por favor, avisa al auror Potter y al auror Alberts para que se pasen por aquí lo antes posible.- Según abría la puerta oyó la replica de su secretaria.

-Eso no será necesario. Ya están aquí. Llegaron hace 10 minutos con el Ministro Schacklebolt.-La secretaria puso cara de sorpresa.- Supuse que la habían avisado. ¿Estoy en un lío?

-No, para nada, Maddie.- Respondió Hermione tratando de calmarla.- Esta visita no me da buena espina.- Agregó para sí mientras entraba a su despacho.

Se encontró a Kingsley en una silla y a su espalda, cada uno a un lado, a los aurores en los flancos. Parecía haber tomado esa posición de manera inconsciente ya que los tres estaban algo alterados. Kingsley giró la cabeza para saludarla.

-Hermione.- Dijo a bocajarro.- Tenemos problemas.- Hermione se sentó en su silla mirando expectante a Kingsley, instándole a continuar, pero fue Harry quien elaboró la situación.

-Mosley está aterrorizado. No quiere hablar. No hace más que repetir que prefiere Azkaban.

-¿No le habéis sacado ni una respuesta?- Preguntó Hermione atónita. No quería dárselas de sabihonda, pero su plan era bueno. Era una buena estrategia.

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó Alberts, un tipo alto, desgarbado y rubio. A Hermione se le asemejaba lejanamente a Ron. Quizá por eso era compañero de Harry y se llevaban tan bien.- Directamente no habla.

-Se niega a hablar, a comer, a beber.- Prosiguió Kingsley ante la mirada perpleja de Hermione.- Sólo repite que quiere volver a Azkaban, que allí está seguro.

Hermione meditó unos instantes ante la atenta mirada de los tres hombres. El plan que Hermione no había contado a nadie, serviría ahora más que nunca. Pero no con aurores. Mosley jamás confiaría en ellos por cómo le habían tratado. Sólo quedaba una alternativa.

-No me va a gustar.-Dijo Harry, rompiendo el silencio y sacando a Hermione de sus pensamientos. Ésta lo miraba interrogante.- Te conozco. Sé que esa cara significa _"Tengo un plan arriesgado que os encantará salvo por…" _

-Porque quien lo llevará a cabo, seré yo.- Harry suspiró mientras Alberts y Kingsley abrían los ojos como platos.

-¿Estás loca?- Preguntó Alberts, atónito.- Ese tío está mal de la cabeza. Apenas podemos manejarle entre dos aurores.- Continuó mientras se señalaba así mismo y a Harry.- A ti te toreará como quiera.- Hermione le miró ceñuda y fue ahí cuando Alberts se dio cuenta de que había traspasado una línea invisible en la paciencia de Hermione.- Me refiero a que ese tío sabe más de lo que cuenta, y…

-Eso ya lo sé.- Respondió Hermione de manera cortante.- Soy perfectamente consciente de ello. Por si no lo recuerdas, Alberts, soy yo la que se pasa las noches casi en vela escuchando sus declaraciones. O ¿qué te crees? ¿Qué un interrogatorio es la lista de libros para Hogwarts?- La mujer estaba ante Alberts y, aunque éste le sacaba varias cabezas de altura, ella resultaba amenazante.

-Hermione, tranquilízate.- Intercedió Harry.- Nadie ha dicho eso. Alberts no ha querido decir eso. –El larguirucho auror negó con vehemencia y algo de miedo, ante la amenazante castaña- Kingsley, por su parte se mantenía alejado y lanzando de vez en cuando, risitas por lo bajo. Hermione no miró a Harry cuando le respondió.

-Sabes lo que me cabrea que no se reconozca mi trabajo. Más que nada porque es tiempo en el que no estoy con mis padres o con Ron. O que no puedo ver a tu hijo, mi ahijado y sobrino. Llámame rara, pero me molesta bastante.- Hermione se alejó de Alberts, dando por zanjada la discusión de tal manera que ahora quedaba a una distancia normal para dirigirse a Kingsley.- Ministro, si yo voy, Mosley no estará tratando con aurores…si no con una abogada. Me consta que en los dos años que lleva detenido, no ha visto a ninguno. Además puedo asegurarme de que mis métodos con él son más…digamos…amables. Amén de poder variar la estrategia sobre la marcha sin tener que salir de la sala, lo cual minaría la credibilidad de los aurores.

-Es un buen plan.- Reconoció Kingsley.- Pero estoy con Alberts en un aspecto. No puedes ir allí tú sola.- Hermione bufó, pero Kingsley pareció obviar su queja.- Los dos aurores encargados del caso te acompañarán.- Dijo el ministro señalando a los dos aurores que le acompañaban. Hermione asintió de mala gana. Preferiría no tener aurores en la sala. Eso sólo coartaría a Mosley.- Bien. Entonces tendrás tu entrevista en tres días. Espero que nos saques de este punto muerto, porque la gente se está comenzando a inquietar.- Terminó Kingsley levantándose de su silla.- Si me disculpáis, tengo que reunirme con la Comisión Mágica internacional.- Kingsley salió por la puerta dejando a los tres jóvenes sin decir nada.

* * *

-¡Oh, sí!- Exclamaba Ron en la tienda de bromas junto a un cliente extranjero.- ¡Sí esta sección es muy reciente y aún no hemos tenido ocasión de añadirla a nuestro servicio de entrega por lechuza

-Pero, ¿lo tendrán pronto?- Preguntó interesado el hombre. Ron asintió sonriendo.

-Ha tenido una acogida lo suficientemente buena como para ello, sí. Son los mejores chalecos defensivos que pueda haber. No se va a poder encontrar nada mejor.- Aseguró Ron con su mejor voz de comerciante.

- Pues ahora me voy allevar unos quince y por lechuza pediré el resto. Quiero que mis jefes los prueben antes de nada.

-Comprensible, sin duda.- Dijo Ron mientras cogía quince chalecos y salían hacia la caja.- ¿Me permitiría su varita, por favor?- Preguntó Ron tendiendo su mano hacia delante. El hombre le miró, confuso.- No se preocupe. Es pura formalidad. Hace unos años vendimos unos artículos que fueron posteriormente utilizados por Mortífagos, por lo que, desde entonces, los que compran es esa sección nos dan una muestra de identificación que enviamos al ministerio. Es cosa de dos minutos.- Comentó Ron. El hombre sacó la varita.

-Me temo que no puedo esperar tanto tiempo. ¡DESMAIUS!- Ron vió como un rayo rojo iba hacia él y luego todo se quedaba oscuro.

* * *

Harry Potter corría por todo el Ministerio como alma que lleva el diablo, atropellando a todo aquel que se interponía en su camino. Una capa de sudor frío se adivinaba en su frente mientras su mente iba el doble de acelerada que su cuerpo.

Llegó hasta donde se encontraba el despacho de Hermione tras muchos empujones, malas caras y quejas, hasta que, sin pedir permiso o saludar a Maddie, entró como una exhalación en el despacho de su amiga.

La castaña se encontraba viendo unos papeles sobre Mosley cuando Harry apareció por la puerta, acelerado y con el rostro pálido y desencajado. De inmediato, Hermione supo que había pasado algo realmente malo. Se levantó de golpe. Tirando al suelo la silla. Llamando la atención de Maddie, quien se levantó para ver qué ocurría.

-Hermione.- Dijo Harry soltando una bocanada de aire.- Es Ron.

* * *

** Bueno, aquí vuelvo a la carga. Siento el retraso , pero de verdad. No he tenido tiempo. Este capítulo lo he acortado ligeramente para dejaros este final tan...mono. Disfrutadlo. Gracias por leer y dejar Review.  
**


	5. Mosley

_**Nuevo capítulo de esta historia que poco a poco va llegando a su fin. Después de dos años no está nada mal, ¿no? Espero que os guste, espero vuestros reviews. Hablando de reviews, quisiera dar las gracias a todos los que me dejásteis uno en el capítulo anterior. Un saludo.**_

_Capítulo 5: Mosley._

-¡¿Que has hecho qué?- Exclamaba el denominado Chief. Frente a él se encontraba un ruso mentalmente poco dotado, o eso al menos opinaba el jefe de los Mortífagos.- Vagustoff, Vagustoff, Vagustoff.- Reprendió levemente y con voz sosegada Chief. No era un consuelo para el ruso, ya que aquel tono daba más pavor que todo el griterío. El interpelado reculó un par de pasos hasta toparse con el círculo de Mortífagos que se había creado a su alrededor.- Me has decepcionado. Me habían contado grandes cosas de ti. Lástima no haber podido comprobarlas.- La voz de Chief era extraordinariamente tranquila y paciente. Como aquella que se utiliza para enseñar a los niños a no meterse cosas por la nariz. Antes de que Vagustoff pudiera replicar nada, Chief sacó su varita.- Lástima. Avada Kedavra.- Un flash de luz verde. Un grito. Vagustoff yacía un segundo después sin vida en el suelo. Chief hizo un gesto y dos Mortífagos cargaron con el cuerpo fuera de la habitación.

El jefe de los Mortífagos se levantó y miró con desdén las caras de incredulidad de los suyos. Todos eran unos torpes. Todos. Menos Lass y Mosley. Lass era su mayor aliado, por lo que por esa parte no tenía ningún problema, pero Mosley siempre era un quebradero de cabeza.

-Espero que haya quedado cristalino lo que ocurre cuando se realizan supuestas "misiones" sin mi consentimiento y supervisión.- Dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia los hermanos Lestrange y a Avery sobre todo.- Lass, quédate. El resto desapareced de mi vista.

Los Mortífagos, rápidamente desaparecieron de la sala, no fuera a ser que su jefe sufriera uno de sus tan frecuentes cambios de parecer. Lass se quedó a su lado.

Lass era un hombre alto y fornido, tipo portero de discoteca, con el pelo rapado y multitud de tatuajes y piercings A pesar de su aspecto, su capacidad intelectual distaba mucho de ser "border-line". La gran capacidad analítica y de resolución de problemas de Lass habían fascinado a Chief desde el primer momento. Por eso lo eligió como su favorito.

-Estamos metidos en el fango.- Explicó Chief sin rodeos, no los necesitaba cuando hablaba con Lass, quien asintió ceremoniosamente. Chief chasqueó la lengua con desánimo.- Todo estaba yendo demasiado bien.

-Es un contratiempo que podemos solucionar fácilmente.- Repuso Lass.

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó Chief mientras caminaba de un lado a otro como un buitre.- Hermione Granger no es idiota, la conozco. Sabe sumar dos más dos.

-Pero, aunque Vagustoff haya sido estúpido, no creo que lo haya sido lo suficiente como para revelar algo sobre nosotros. De esta manera, podríamos colar un informe falso sobre él en el ministerio, diciendo que era competencia de la tienda de bromas.- Explicó Lass. Según hablaba, una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en el rostro de su jefe.- Veo que te gusta la idea.

-Habría que actuar con rapidez.- Apremió Chief.

- Rápido como ahora, ¿por ejemplo?- Repuso Lass sacando unos papeles del bolsillo de su túnica.

* * *

- Tranquila, Hermione. Estoy bien.- Decía Ron Weasley mientras entraba junto a su mujer en su casa.- Sólo fue un desmaius.

- Pero, ¿estabas o no estabas en el hospital?- Repuso Hermione con un histerismo patente. Desde que Harry le dijo que Ron estaba en el hospital, hasta que le habían dejado verle, se había sentido como en sexto, cuando fue envenenado. Cuando entró a la habitación y lo vio de pie, con media sonrisa y perfectamente consciente, se lanzó a sus brazos rodeándole la cintura con las piernas y sollozando. Ahora, en su casa, Hermione obligaba a Ron a sentarse en un sofá mientras preparaba algo de comer.- Tú te sientas aquí y te estás tranquilo.- Viendo que no iba a poder con ella, Ron se sentó suspirando y se pasó las manos por la cara. ¡Vaya día llevaba! La verdad es no podía creer no haberse dado cuenta de las intenciones de ese tío.

No sabía quién era, y tampoco se acordaba en demasía de su cara, aunque estaba seguro de que si le veía de nuevo, le reconocería. Tampoco recordaba nada de lo que había pasado desde el desmaius hasta que Harry apareció en el hospital. De hecho al despertar pensó que había sido Harry quién le había llevado hasta allí.

Sumido como estaba en sus pensamientos, no notó que Hermione había vuelto de la cocina con una de las pociones que los sanadores habían recomendado. Ron levantó la vista y se encontró con la cara de su mujer. Tenía una sonrisa triste y una mueca de preocupación que intentaba disimular mientras tendía la copa con la poción hacia él. El pelirrojo sonrió ligeramente mientras cogía el brebaje y miró a Hermione mientras bebía. La joven tenía aún los restos de las lágrimas que había derramado en el hospital. Ron dejó el vaso en la mesa y pasó su mano por la mejilla de su mujer.

-Siento haberte asustado.- Susurró el pelirrojo. Hermione negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes. Pero te juro que si me vuelves a hacer algo remotamente parecido, te mato con mis propias manos.- Advirtió la castaña mientras Ron reía. El pelirrojo se inclinó hacia ella y le besó ligeramente los labios. Pronto notó que, a la vez que su mujer respondía con entusiasmo ansioso al beso, por las mejillas volvían a resbalar sus lágrimas. Ron se separó de ella y se las limpió con el dorso de la mano.

-Me da miedo esta gente, Ron.- Murmuró Hermione.- Les da igual todo.- Susurró abrazada a su marido, con la cabeza en el pecho del pelirrojo. Ron se giró hacia ella, extrañado.

-Kingsley dijo que era un comerciante que quería expandirse por Inglaterra y que los Sortilegios Weasley le estorbaban.- Hermione asintió.

-Así es, pero no me lo acabo de tragar. Estabais en la sección seria. Si fuera un empresario, se habría interesado por las bromas y antes que atacarte, os habría acusado de plagio por alguna de ellas para eliminaros como competencia. Algo huele a podrido por aquí.- Dijo la castaña con cara de determinación.

-Debe ser el pescado que dejé descongelando.- Repuso Ron poco interesado en el olor a podrido. Hermione giró despacio su cabeza con gesto de incredulidad.- ¿Qué?- Repuso su marido.- Al modo muggle sabe mejor.- Se defendió el pelirrojo. Al segundo, la iluminación llegó a su rostro.- ¡Oh, te refieres a que algo no encaja!

-Dejemos esa parte, ¿vale? El caso es que mañana tengo que conseguir sacarle algo a Mosley como sea.- Ron se inclinó hacia atrás en el sofá. Podía admitir, sin ningún tipo de duda, que no se sentía tan cansado desde la Batalla de Hogwarts. Se llevó las manos al rostro mientras sentía el tenso cuerpo de su mujer a su lado. Sabía que estaba estudiando. La rigidez de su espalda era comparable con la que mantenía cuando leía unos papeles importantes o revisaba algunos informes. La expresión en su rostro era serena pero mantenía un halo de certidumbre tal que llegaba a asustar. Ron pensó que jamás la había querido tanto. Pasó levemente la mano izquierda por la espalda de su mujer repetidamente sintiendo como ella cedía y se relajaba al contacto, echándose hacia atrás y dejándose abrazar por su marido.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos a la cama un rato.- Susurró Ron.- Aunque sean las seis de la tarde.

-No.- Repuso la voz susurrante de Hermione cerrando los ojos.- Quedémonos aquí.- Agregó pasando un brazo por encima del estómago de su marido.

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione sintió el sol darle de lleno en la cara y bufó. En rebujó el edredón alrededor de sí y rodó por la cama hacia la otra punta de la misma, quedando de espaldas a la claridad. Había tenido un mal día, el día anterior y no había conseguido relajarse hasta que no se quedó dormida con Ron en el sof… ¿Cómo había llegado a la cama?

La castaña abrió los ojos de golpe, y se incorporó en la cama restregándose ligeramente los ojos. Ron no le había quitado más que los zapatos al meterla en la cama. Giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda, viendo el reloj que marcaba las siete y media de la mañana. Suspiró dejándose caer sobre la almohada. Por lo menos, no se había quedado dormida. Se preguntó dónde estaría Ron. Le preocupaba no verle después del susto de ayer. Hermione se llevó las manos a la cara para, a continuación, estirarse mientras pensaba en sacarle la mayor información posible a Mosley. Estaba segura de que el ataque a Ron tenía, en cierta medida, relación con él.

En ese momento, entró Ron en la habitación con una bandeja con un desayuno para ella. Al verlo, la chica sintió un calor agradable que nada tenía que ver con el sol o las sábanas. Se revolvió algo incómoda. Ron le puso la bandeja sobre las rodillas y le besó ligeramente los labios.

-Debería ser yo quien hiciera eso. Es a ti a quien atacaron.- Le recriminó Hermione mirándole de reojo. El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.

-Tu nivel de estrés estos días ha pasado de preocupante a apocalíptico.- Repuso él.- Yo estoy bien, pero tú deberías tomártelo con más calma.- Hermione no se reprimió más. Le agarró por la camisa y le atrajo hacia ella para besarle. Al separarse, Ron le miró con una expresión lastimera.- Harry pasa a buscarte, ¿no?- Hermione sonrió ligeramente antes de volverle a besar.

-Le dije que pasara por aquí a las 9.- Ron apartó en ese momento la bandeja del desayuno.

-Perfecto.

* * *

Tres horas más tarde, Harry y Hermione estaban a punto de entrar para hablar con Mosley. Alberts habían ido a buscarle.

-Por Merlín, Harry, ¿quieres dejarlo ya?- Le recriminaba su amiga con los papeles de la entrevista en la mano. El moreno negaba con una expresión asustada en la cara.- Ni qué hubieses visto una sesión sadomasoquista o yo que sé que otras perversiones se te habrán pasado por la cabeza.

-¡Hermione!- Exclamó Harry con un quejido lastimero.- No he visto nada importante, pero lo que he visto me ha servido para hacerme una horrible imagen mental de lo que hacíais.- Hermione le miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-Sácame de tu mente en este mismo instante, Potter.

En ese momento, se abrió la puerta y apareció Kingsley, acompañado por un par de aurores más.

-¿Estás segura de que esto funcionará, Hermione? Mosley ha dejado sin respuesta a los mejores investigadores que he enviado.- Hermione abrió la boca para responder, pero Harry fue más rápido que ella.

-Con el debido respeto, señor Ministro, pero esos no eran Hermione Granger.

-Weasley.- Corrigió por lo bajo Hermione, agradecida con su amigo. Harry la miró.

-Ah, sí, es cierto. Me ha quedado claro esta mañana, perdona.- Hermione se sonrojó- Weasley.- Uno de los aurores que acompañaban a Kingsley soltó un bufidito. Hermione lo reconoció. Era Stephen Prince, el primer auror que interrogó a Mosley. Había perdido la paciencia con él a los diez y minutos y tuvo que salirse de la sala al estar a punto de pegarle.

-Señor Ministro.- Comenzó Prince.- No entiendo por qué debemos confiar en las capacidades interrogatorias de una neófita recién ascendida al departamento de Ley Mágica. Es un insulto para todos los que hemos trabajado en este caso.- Al terminar su exposición, miraba con una sonrisa burlona a Hermione, quien tenía ganas de vomitarle en la cara.- Además.-Continuó.- Todos sabemos por qué asciende tan rápido.- Harry saltó como un resorte dispuesto a defender la capacidad de llevar este caso de su amiga, pero Hermione le paró poniendo una mano en su hombro y negando ligeramente con la cabeza cuando el chico volvió su cabeza para mirarla. Kingsley echó una mirada furibunda a Prince, pero no dijo nada, ya aclararía cuentas con él más tarde, ese no era el lugar. Hermione tampoco dijo nada. Desde que entró al Ministerio había tenido que cerrar bocas no con palabras, si no con actos. Estaba acostumbrada y no iba a romper esa rutina.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, algo desconcertante para los que estaban a su alrededor, repasó una vez más su, como ella lo había llamado, guión, cuando Alberts entró por la puerta acompañado por Mosley, a quién sentó y ató con un hechizo a la silla.

-Buenos días, Adrien.- Saludó Hermione al preso. Este le miró como si no hubiere reconocido su nombre de pila.- ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?- Mosley, que tenía unos treinta años aunque el tiempo pasado en la cárcel le hacía parecer mayor, miró detrás de la castaña sin emitir ningún sonido.- ¡Oh, sí, perdona mis modales! Ya conoces a Harry Potter y Marvin Alberts, así como al siempre encantador Stephen Prince. Los otros dos son el también auror Roger Gilmore y el Ministro Schacklebolt.- Tras la presentación, Hermione se volvió hacia este último con resolución.

-Señor Ministro, usted me prometió que me podría quedar con Potter y Alberts. Así pues, si no le importa…-Kingsley asintió y guió a los dos aurores fuera de la sala, con él.

-No soy tonto.- Dijo Mosley de repente.- Sé que me ven en aquel cristal de detrás.- Hermione asintió.

-Correcto. Pero prefiero que no pululen por aquí.- Hermione no parecía sorprendida de que hablara, al contrario que Harry y Alberts, que sólo habían oído su voz cuando respondía sí o no a sus preguntas.- ¿Quieres algo de beber, Adrien?- Mosley se revolvió incómodo en las silla. Hermione lo notó.- ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Por qué eres tan amable?

-Hasta Prince se merece algo de deferencia. ¿Qué te lleva a pensar que tú seas menos que él?- Repuso Hermione sonriendo y mirando de reojo hacia donde Prince supuestamente estaba. Harry y Alberts contuvieron una carcajada. De pronto, Mosley comenzó a reír de manera descontrolada. Hermione le dejó reír, mientras tachaba, mentalmente, el primer punto de su plan.

-No quiero nada, gracias.- Repuso Mosley tras parar de reírse. Hermione se sentó a su lado mientras Harry y Alberts tomaban asientos en frente de ellos.

-Hoy no te harán las preguntas los aurores las preguntas, Adrien.- Dijo Hermione al comprobar que Mosley tenía la vista fija en ellos.- Así que te sugiero que me mires a mí. Olvídate de que están aquí.- Le comentó amablemente la castaña.

-Es bastante difícil.- Repuso Mosley.- Los letreros con sus nombres emiten sonidos.- Alberts hizo una amago de reírse, pero Hermione le pateó por debajo de la mesa. Mosley no pareció notar nada de todo ello.- Tú me caes bien.- Dijo mirando a Hermione.- Eres muy guapa. Podrías venir a verme algo más a menudo. Además, tu cartel no hace ruido.- Hermione hizo un gran esfuerzo por no mirar a Harry y mantenerse centrada en su guión. Aquel cambio de rumbo no le sorprendía. Sabía que Mosley tendería a dispersarse. De todas maneras, fue apuntando todas y cada una de las palabras que había dicho el preso. Le rozó ligeramente el brazo en el lugar vendado.

-¿Te lo hicieron en el ataque?- Preguntó Hermione manteniendo el contacto visual con Mosley, que asintió sin apartar la mirada.- ¿Te trataron bien los sanadores?

-Era agradable hablar con alguien que se preocupaba por mí, aunque sólo fuera por un rato.- Repuso Mosley.- No se quedaban mucho porque el camarón del desierto les decían que se fueran.

* * *

-¡Esto es ridículo!- Decía Prince mirando a Kingsley.- ¡Señor Ministro, le ruego que ponga fin a este circo!- Kingsley ni le miró, si no que continuó con la vista fija en Hermione y Mosley.

-A estas alturas tú ya te habías hartado de que te hablara en egipcio antiguo.- Repuso Roger Gilmore.- Así que considero que el que hable en nuestro idioma como un buen síntoma.- Añadió con una sonrisita sardónica.

* * *

-Bueno, sé a lo que te refieres con lo de los sanadores.- Respondió Hermione.- Pero quiero que sepas que si quieres hablar, yo estoy aquí para ayudarte.

-Eres muy amable, Señora Weasley.- Hermione se sonrojó.- ¡Oh, disculpa! ¿Me he confundido?- Hermione oyó como Harry intentaba hacer pasar una risita por un ataque de tos.

-En absoluto, Adrien.- Replicó la chica sonriéndole.- Es que se me hace aún algo raro. Llámame Hermione, ¿de acuerdo? Yo te estoy llamando por tu nombre de pila.

-Sí, tienes razón.- Asintió Mosley.- Además, el nombre es ansiolítico. Calma a las personas.

-Adrien, ¿crees que alguien podría querer atacarte?- Soltó Hermione tras anotar la respuesta del reo. Éste no se sorprendió por la pregunta.

-Oh, sí, mucha gente. Yo sé cosas, ¿sabes, Hermione?- Dijo Mosley.- Muchas cosas.- Hermione notó que tanto Harry como Alberts esperaban que sacara algo ya. Pero esa no era aún su intención.

-Tiene que ser difícil, muy difícil, convivir con todos esos enemigos.- Dijo Hermione notando las miradas escrutadoras de sus compañeros. Mosley se encogió de hombros.

-Por lo menos se que son mis enemigos. Hay gente que dice ser amigo tuyo y luego te ataca por la espalda.- Los ojos de Mosley tomaron una chispa diferente. Hermione le miraba continuamente a los ojos y, aunque en un principio estaban como idos, ahora tenían un brillo especial, como si lo que dijera a continuación fuera un recuerdo grabado a fuego en su mente.- A veces te aíslan y te llaman loco. Y como eres su amigo te dices que debe de ser cierto, que estás loco. Porque ves cosas que tus amigos aseguran no ver. Oyes voces y gritos y súplicas que a ti te parecen reales pero que te dicen que sólo están en tu mente.- Hermione estaba perpleja. No esperaba sacarle tanto en la primera declaración. Harry y Alberts tenían la boca abierta. ¿Cuánto de verdad estaba contando Mosley? El reo miraba ahora hacia el infinito ya sin el brillo maniaco anterior y actuaba como si no supiera que había tres personas más junto a él.

-Probablemente esto también sea obra de mi mente.- Susurraba entre dientes. Hermione decidió volver a tocarle la venda del brazo para que la mirara.

-Adrien, de estos amigos de los que hablas, ¿nos podrías contar algo más?- Mosley miró la mano de Hermione apoyado en su brazo y luego la miró a la cara.

-Unos rizos perfectos para la cara perfecta, su marido debe de ser afortunado.- Hermione se sonrojó, no pudo evitarlo.- Como el de ella.

-¿Ella?- Preguntó Hermione saltándose a la torera todo su guión. La expresión y casi personalidad de Mosley cambiaron a la velocidad del rayo.

- ¡Quiero irme. Estamos malditos!- Repetía una y otra vez forzando sus cuerdas. Hermione miró a los aurores.

-Ya puede irse. No le pongáis los grilletes en la celda, le rozan en las muñecas.- Indicó Hermione con cierto tono de recriminación mientras señalaba las heridas del reo. Me pregunto por qué no os tendrá aprecio.- Dijo Hermione con sarcasmo mientras miraba de manera entusiasta sus anotaciones. Harry miró a su amiga, molesto por la puesta en duda de sus prácticas, pero no dijo nada mientras se dirigían hacia donde se encontraban los demás. Gilmore estaba boquiabierto, Kingsley sonreía y Prince tenía una expresión desconcertada en el rostro.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios ha sido eso?- Preguntó Prince mirándola con rencor.- Lo envías a descansar después de media hora y justo cuando empezaba a hablar.- Hermione apenas le miró mientras repasaba sus notas una y otra vez.

-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones, Prince, y mucho menos de mis métodos.- Repuso Hermione mientras notaba a Harry reírse a su lado.-Y de todas maneras no creo que quieras explicaciones de alguien que asciende sin motivo aparente. Te consideraba más selecto.- Prince abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, aturdido. Hermione se volvió hacia Kingsley.- Deme dos horas, Señor Ministro, y convocaré una reunión para comentar lo que haya descubierto. Mañana volveré a ver a Mosley.

* * *

-Hermione está poniendo en evidencia el entrenamiento en interrogatorio de las últimas 30 generaciones de aurores.- Decía Harry con media sonrisa mientras se llevaba la jarra con cerveza de mantequilla a la boca.- Sé que a estas alturas no debería, pero cada día me sorprende más.- Harry miró a su amigo pelirrojo mientras bebía. Ron soltó una sonora carcajada. Varios clientes de El Caldero Chorreante se giraron con expresión disgustada en la cara.

-Bienvenido a mi mundo.-Repuso el pelirrojo mirando sonriente al moreno.- Ya sabes cómo es Hermione.- Harry dejó la jarra con un ligero golpe y miró a su amigo suspirando.

-Ahora en serio, Ron. Hermione se está empezando a ganar enemigos en el Cuartel, liderados sobre todo por Prince. Y es imposible que un abogado mágico del Ministerio trabaje sin el apoyo de los aurores.- Ron suspiró bebiendo un trago de cerveza.

-Sé a lo que te refieres.- El pelirrojo se pasó la mano izquierda por el pelo mientras con la derecha sostenía su jarra y se apoyaba con el codo en la barra.- Se vuelve un poco neurótica con las cosas que son injustas.

-Escucha, Ron.- Dijo Harry perdiendo ligeramente los estribos.- Hermione no puede ir por ahí diciendo que a los presos no hay que ponerles grilletes, y menos si se trata del Mortífago al que ella interroga. ¡Hay gente que se lo puede tomar muy a pecho!- Ron le miró asustado.

-Cálmate, Harry, ¿quieres?- Harry agarró un taburete para sentarse a la altura de la barra.- Cualquiera diría que estás amenazándola.

-¡Por Merlín, Ron! ¡Entiéndeme!- Exclamó llamando algo la atención.- Me preocupa Hermione. Hay gente que haría cualquier cosa, y fíjate que te he dicho cualquier cosa, por un ascenso, aunque esto implique destrozar la proyección profesional de otras personas, ¿me sigues?- Ron asintió pasándose la mano por la cara.- No digo que cambie de ideas, ni mucho menos que no las exprese. Pero por favor, pídele que vigile delante de quién las dice. Podrían acabar con su carrera.- Ron se levantó dejando la jarra en la barra.

-Hablaré con ella, pero no te prometo nada.- Repuso Ron.- Ya sabes cómo es con estos temas.

* * *

-No me puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo, Ronald.- Exclamaba una Hermione furiosa que daba vueltas por el salón de su casa mientras Ron tenía cara de circunstancias sentado en el sofá. Ya parecía resignado.- ¡Mosley debería de estar cuidado pro sanadores, y no encadenado por grilletes!

-Hermione, eso ya lo s…

-¡Y tampoco puedo creer que seas tú quien me venga con esas!- Ron suspiró ante la interrupción de su mujer. Estaba obsesionada con Mosley.

-Harry dice que empiezas a ganar enemigos.- Repuso Ron con rapidez antes de que volviera a cortarle.- Dice que hay gente dentro de los aurores que podría intentar hacerte daño.- Hermione se giró hacia él, furiosa.

-Ya tengo amenazas de Mortífagos a mis espaldas, no necesito que me amenaces tú también, Ronald.- El pelirrojo se levantó de un salto, indignado.

-¿Amenazarte? ¿Te estás oyendo?- Le replicó él con ademanes enérgicos mientras comenzaba a moverse de un lado a otro, frenético.- ¡Estás obsesionada con los Mortífagos y con Mosley!- Exclamó el pelirrojo mientras Hermione le miraba indiferente y con los brazos cruzados.- ¿Es interés profesional o ganas de obsesionarte por algo que te ayude a dejar de pensar en lo de tener hijos?- Gritó el pelirrojo. El humor y el ambiente del salón cambiaron de repente. Ron, de su mueca de enfado, pasó a una de sorpresa por lo que había dicho, seguida por otra de profundo arrepentimiento. Hermione, por su parte, había bajado los brazos de golpe y cambiado su expresión de indiferencia a la expresión de dolor en su rostro. Ninguno de los dos dijo absolutamente nada. Sólo se miraban con las bocas abiertas sin saber que decir.

Hermione se repuso con aparente rapidez y caminó hacia la puerta del salón sin mirar a su marido. Desde el quicio de la puerta dijo en voz baja:

-Que duermas bien, Ronald.-Y subió escaleras arriba sin esperar que el pelirrojo la siguiera.

Ron se sentó en el sofá con las dos manos sobre el rostro cuando oyó un fuerte portazo procedente del piso superior que le indicaba que Hermione ya había entrado en la habitación de ambos y que no tenía ningún interés en que nadie más entrara.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda y más mierda.- Susurró Ron mientras se quitaba los zapatos y se tumbaba en el sofá. Seguidamente se tapó con una manta y se dio varias veces con la mano derecha en la frente.- ¡Seré imbécil!

* * *

-Tenemos noticias, Chief.- Decía Lass en un susurro. Chief, que estaba de espaldas a él con una botella en la mano derecha, le miró sonriente. Extendió la mano desocupada para coger el informe que le entregaba su subordinado y lo leyó detenidamente.

-Bien. Esto va muy bien. Tu idea del infiltrado fue fantástica, Lass. Y eso que pensé en un primer momento que ese inepto al que elegiste nos llevaría a la ruina.- Lass sonrió.

-A la ruina no, Chief, pero si fracasaba, moriría y tendríamos un estorbo menos sin haber tenido que mancharnos las manos con su sangre.

-He de añadir, que ha sido un buen espaldarazo a nuestra autoestima lo del espía tras la decepción del ataque a Mosley.

-Dale más tiempo y Weasley dejará de ser un problema.- Defendió el hombre. Chief asintió.

* * *

Desde que había conseguido sacarle a Mosley aquel "ella" que tanto le intrigaba, Hermione había sido incapaz de sacar nada en claro de sus entrevistas diarias con Mosley. Y con ese, ya iban tres semanas. No se lo había dicho a nadie, por supuesto, pero sabía de sobra cuales habían sido los motivos que la habían desconcentrado.

Aquel "ella" le rondaba por la cabeza todo el tiempo. Repasaba informes de personas relacionadas con Mosley y no había ningún "ella". Tenía a su secretaria frita con las miles de búsquedas que la obligaba a hacer con los nombres de Señora Mosley o Señorita Mosley. Otra de las razones era, por supuesto, que aún no había perdonado a Ron por lo que dijo y que aún no pretendía hacerlo en los próximos días. De hecho en casa ni le dirigía la palabra a pesar de los intentos de Ron por dulcificar las cosas…casi hasta en el sentido más literal de la palabra, dada la cantidad de bombones que habían comprado (y que para colmo le habían sentado como una patada en el estómago). Ninguno de los dos había contado nada de la disputa a nadie, dado que ni Ginny ni Harry habían sacado el tema. De todas maneras, Hermione sabía que su amigo ya comenzaba a sospechar la fuente principal de todo su malestar y desconcentración. Por si todo ello no fuera suficiente, Hermione tenía que estar especialmente alerta ya que había sospechas de que hubiese infiltrados en el departamento de aurores. Y a Hermione se le había metido Alberts entre ceja y ceja. Se lo había comentado a Harry, pero, como era lógico, terminaron en una acalorada discusión sin que variara en ningún ápice sus convicciones. Para Harry, Alberts era el mejor compañero para él después de Ron. Para Hermione, un sospechoso factible, por lo que empezó a poner pegas absolutamente inútiles para que Alberts participase en los interrogatorios.

Suspirando, Hermione se levantó de su silla de su despacho del ministerio y se dejó caer en un pequeño sillón elevando sus pies en el reposabrazos e inclinando la cabeza en la dirección opuesta. Tenía que reconocerlo. Estaba total y absolutamente perdida con Mosley. Las nueve de la noche y no había sacado en claro nada de la entrevista de hoy. Para regocijo de Prince, por otra parte, que estaba encantado de meter continuamente el dedo en la yaga.

Y pensando en esto, cayó dormida profundamente sin llegar a ser consciente de que Ron estaba como un loco yendo de un lugar a otro preguntando por ella.

* * *

Después de ir a casa de sus suegros por tercera vez, Ron se apareció de nuevo en casa de los Potter donde Harry y Ginny esperaban, atentos por si el pelirrojo necesitaba su ayuda.

-Voy al Ministerio.- Les dijo simplemente volviendo a darse la vuelta para marcharse. Harry le detuvo.

-Voy contigo.- Dándole un beso a su esposa, se dirigió con él al portal, desde donde desaparecieron.

Entraron con las varitas en alto al despacho de la castaña para escucharla roncando ligeramente desde el sofá. Harry rió exhalando el aire que había tenido contenido mientras daba un ligero golpe en el hombro de su amigo.

-Ahí tienes a tu Bella Durmiente.- Susurró. Ron le miró con cara de extrañeza.- Da igual. Podríais habernos dicho que habíais discutido, ¿sabes?, habríamos estado más atentos a algo como esto.- Le recriminó el moreno.

-no queríamos que os preocuparais más de la cuenta, pero gracias, Harry.- El aludido negó levemente dando a entender que no había sido ninguna molestia.

-Me voy a casa. Ya me contarás mañana. Ron asintió según su amigo desaparecía. Envió un Patronus a sus suegros y a sus padres, tras lo que cargó a Hermione en volandas dispuesto a irse a casa. Hermione se despertó ligeramente.

-¿Ron? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Llevarte a casa, un concepto que tú no pareces comprender. Me has dado un susto de muerte.- La castaña, somnolienta, se abrazó al cuello de su marido y le hizo cosquillas con su nariz.

-Sigo enfadada.- Le recordó ella. Ron rió.

-No esperaba menos. Me lo merezco.- Hermione hizo una mueca.

-Preferiría que no te lo tuvieras que merecer.- Ron suspiró. Se metió en una chimenea y llegaron a casa con los polvos flu. Aún con ella en brazos, Ron guió a Hermione hacia su habitación y la acostó. Se disponía a bajarse al sofá cuando la mano de Hermione se cerró sobre su muñeca.

-Quédate.- Pidió la castaña. Ron obedeció de buena gana y se tumbó a su lado. Hermione le abrazó hundiendo su cara en el pecho de su marido.

-Pensé que estabas enfadada.- Replicó Ron sonriendo ligeramente.

-Sólo soy humana.- Ron soltó un ligera risita.- Siento no haberte avisado. Llevo un día tremendo.- Ron le besó ligeramente la frente.

-Lo sé. Duerme, mañana hablaremos.

Sin embargo, la mañana siguiente llegó y ambos se despertaron con prisas para llegar a sus respectivos trabajos, aunque sí tuvieron tiempo para prometerse que de ese día no pasaría su charla pendiente.

Hermione llegó al Ministerio con la hora pegada a los talones y lanzando maldiciones a diestro y siniestro. Ni siquiera pasó por su despacho a recoger las notas del día anterior. ¿Para qué?, se preguntó, eran una auténtica pérdida de tiempo. Al llegar a la sala de interrogatorios, Harry la saludó con un contundente "Ya era hora". Hermione se disculpó levemente mientras sacaba una libreta y una pluma. Podía notar que su amigo estaba enfadado.

-Podríais habernos dicho que habíais discutido. Así, a lo mejor, no nos habríamos llevado el susto de ayer.- Le recriminó el chico. Hermione, que llevaba unos días en el límite entre la impaciencia y la impertinencia, le miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Desde cuándo te tengo que referir un status de mi relación con Ron?- Harry se ofendió claramente por ese comentario.

-Vamos a dejarlo. Tú no estás de humor y yo tengo más bien pocas ganas de discutir.- Cada uno se sentó en su asiento habitual mientras esperaban a Mosley y a Alberts. Hermione suspiró veladamente, evitando que Harry lo notara. Su relación con el moreno no pasaba por su mejor momento. Sabía que desde que había empezado a criticar ciertos aspectos del departamento de aurores, su amigo se había vuelto algo más reservado. Tendría que comentar este tema con su marido. Pensó que, tal vez, lo mejor para sortear aquella situación incómoda, una disculpa sería lo apropiado. A fin de cuentas, en aquella ocasión ella había sido la irascible. Levantó la cabeza para mirarle y carraspeó ligeramente. Harry también levantó su cabeza para mirarla.

-Ando un poco estresada últimamente y me cuesta medir mis palabras. Siento mi reacción, Harry.- Su amigo moreno le sonrió negando ligeramente, ampliamente agradecido por la disculpa de su amiga.

-No debí meterme en vuestros asuntos, Hermione, tenías razón.- Le dijo él.- A mí me molestaría que Ron o tú monitorizarais mi matrimonio. Así que yo también lo siento.- Ambos se miraron sonriendo durante unos segundos.- Pero ayer nos diste un buen susto.- Agregó riendo. Hermione se sonrojó, avergonzada.

-Lo sé, y lo siento.- Respondió la chica.- Me paré a descansar cinco minutos y me quedé dormida.

-Trabajas demasiado.- Concluyó el moreno con contundencia en el momento en el que Alberts guiaba a Mosley a través de la puerta.- Prométeme que te tomarás unos buenos días de vacaciones.- Hermione le sonrió ligeramente centrando su atención sobre Mosley.

-Buenos días Adrien.- Saludó la castaña cortésmente. El aludido torció un poco el gesto en lo que Hermione interpretó como un amago de sonrisa.- ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?- Preguntó Hermione con la amabilidad que acostumbraba.- ¿Quieres algo de beber? ¿Un café? ¿Un té?- Mosley levantó una mano lo que las cadenas le permitieron y la ondeó ligeramente.

-Gracias, pero no me encuentro muy bien, aunque no rechazaría un vaso de agua. Tengo la boca seca.- Hermione le miró algo aturdida. Generalmente, Mosley no se mostraba tan coherente desde el primer momento. Desechó su aturdimiento al considerar que a lo mejor, y para su suerte, Mosley tendría un buen día. La castaña hizo un gesto de asentimiento a Harry quien le puso un vaso con abundante agua al recluso.- Gracias, Auror Potter.

-De nada, Adrien.- Respondió Harry, altamente sorprendido. Esa era la primera vez desde que Mosley estaba a su cargo que le hablaba a él directa y coherentemente, recordando su nombre.

-Adrien, ¿se encuentra en condiciones de continuar con el interrogatorio o prefiere que llamemos a un sanador?- Ofreció Hermione estática por los cambios repentinos que había sufrido Mosley. Harry y Alberts también lo habían notado y observaban perplejos aquel intercambio de palabras. Mosley negó con vehemencia.

-Quiero acabar con esto cuanto antes.

-Adrien, nosotros estaremos aquí hasta que obtengamos lo que buscamos. Es usted de quién depende.- Le repuso Hermione sin ocultar su asombro. ¿Cómo era posible? Mosley ayer era un personaje inestable, lleno de recovecos en los que había que rebuscar para encontrar la anhelada información. Y ahora era tan directo como jamás había visto a nadie. Ni siquiera había visto a Harry hablar tan bruscamente. En ese momento, a Hermione se le encendió una bombillita de luz en alguna parte de su cerebro.- Adrien, ¿ha recibido visitas últimamente?- Hermione notó cómo Alberts y Harry se miraban entre ellos, aturdidos por la pregunta. ¿De qué iba aquello? Jamás había ido nadie a visitar a Mosley, salvo los aurores…

-Bueno, usted, y los aurores Alberts y Potter, por supuesto.- Respondió Mosley con destreza, claridad y precisión. Se quedó meditando unos instantes para después abrir y cerrar la boca como un pez fuera del agua durante unos segundos, sin saber si continuar o no. Hermione notó su indecisión y decidió presionarle un poco más, dado su estado despejado.

-Adrien, tranquilo, puede decírnoslo. Nadie va a atacarle.- La castaña vio que la mirada del reo se detenía en el cristal.- No hay nadie, tenían cosas que hacer.- Adrien Mosley asintió ligeramente pero aún así pidió pergamino y pluma.

-Hace más de cuatro meses que uno de los aurores que me presentaron el primer día que me interrogó usted, letrada,- Escribía Mosley.- me hacía visitas a altas horas de la madrugada. La primera vez pensé que era un mal sueño. Había tenido sueños así antes, que parecían reales. Gente que venía, me inyectaba algo y se largaba. Pero he empezado a sospechar cuando me ha empezado a pasar todas las noches, sin descanso desde que estoy encerrado. Lo curioso es que sólo pensaba en ello por las noches. Ayer nadie vino a verme.- Concluyó la nota de Mosley. Hermione se la pasó a los dos aurores que lo leyeron con avidez e intercambiaron miradas nerviosas posteriormente. Aquello ponía en entredicho dos cosas. La primera, la capacidad de vigilancia de una de las mejores parejas de aurores del mundo mágico. Y la segunda y más importante, la capacidad del Ministerio para detectar un espía. Hermione, por su parte, se giró hacia Mosley.

-¿Una poción aturdidora quizás?- Le preguntó la castaña. Mosley asintió y se levantó una manga de la túnica donde se podían ver las huellas de pequeños pero patentes pinchazos. Hermione apartó la vista del brazo del reo para mirar a Alberts y a Harry alternativamente.- Os debo una disculpa. Especialmente a ti, Alberts.- Le dijo al rubio, que la miró con asombro.- Pensé que el espía eras tú.- Sin dar tiempo a los dos aurores a reponerse de aquella avalancha de información, se giró de nuevo hacia Mosley.- Stephen Prince.- Mosley sonrió a modo de disculpa negando con la cabeza.

-Temo que se equivoca de nuevo, letrada. Prince no es más que gilipollas, pero es leal.- Hermione le miró sorprendida. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

-¿Gilmore?- Preguntó indignada.- Pero si apenas sabe hacer la O con un canuto.- Mosley sonrió sombríamente.

-¿A que no se le hubiera ocurrido en la vida? Esto demuestra que ella es lista.- Murmuró para sí. Hermione pegó un pequeño brinco al oír el "ella". Ésta era su oportunidad, pero tampoco podía dejar que Gilmore se escapara. Les sería tremendamente útil. Hermione miró a Harry, y este a Alberts, que se levantó arrastrando la silla.

-Yo me encargo. Vosotros terminad con esto de una buena vez.- Hermione miró de nuevo a Mosley mientras Alberts salía por la puerta.

-Adrien,- El reo la miró interrogativamente instándole a que continuara.- Antes ha mencionado usted un "ella", y también lo hizo hace varias semanas. ¿A que "ella" se refiere?

-Abogada Weasley, me decepciona.- Dijo Mosley genuinamente sorprendido.- ¿No cree capaz a una mujer de liderar a los Mortífagos Rebeldes?

* * *

Alberts corría hacia el cuartel general de los aurores. Debía avisar a Prince y a Kingsley de aquel topo lo antes posible. Si no le pillaban, la confesión de Mosley sería totalmente inútil. Tan concentrado iba que se olvidó de las enseñanzas básicas de la escuela de aurores. A saber: la varita siempre a mano, un hechizo en la mente, y mantener los ojos bien abierto. Todo eso olvidó en el momento en que se paró para recuperar un segundo el resuello. Apoyó sus manos en las rodillas, se concentró en espirar y bajó la cabeza, sin advertir que el cazador estaba a unos segundos de convertirse en la presa. Segundos después, Gilmore le lanzaba un encantamiento aturdidor por la espalda.

* * *

Hermione escuchó a Mosley con atención. Describía a la jefa de los Mortífagos, la tal "Chief", como una persona calculadora, manipuladora y extremadamente inteligente que se había asociado al más leal, eficaz y audaz de los secuaces; Lass. Hannibal Lass. Un viejo conocido de los aurores. Buscado por asesinato en 15 países. Cero capturas hasta la fecha. En definitiva, un hueso duro de roer, capaz de sacar de las situaciones más desfavorable, algo de provecho.

-¿Piensa que quizá podría transformar un intento de secuestro en una cuestión de competencia por negocios, señor Mosley?- Preguntó Harry en referencia al ataque de Ron. Adrien sonrió oscuramente.

-Lass sería capaz de hacer pasar a Voldemort por una simple víctima colateral del sistema de orfandad inglés de los años cincuenta. Yo jamás había visto una cosa igual.- Hermione se sorprendió de que un Mortífago como Mosley dijera tan alegremente el nombre de Voldemort.

-Adrien, ¿por qué se unió a los Mortífagos?- Preguntó la castaña.- El reo palideció.

-No me juzgue, por favor se lo pido. Ya lo han hecho antes. Letrada, yo sé que no sirve de excusa, pero hace un par de años, mi situación era lamentable. Tenía deudas hasta por el funeral de mis padres, que no fui capaz de poderles pagar tras su accidente de tráfico. Con decirle que en Azkaban tengo un sitio donde dormir y algo que comer, se hará una idea de cómo vivía. Estaba lleno de odio, no pensé merecer todo aquello. Y entonces llegó Lass, ese maldito abogado del diablo apareció como caído del cielo y me convenció para ir con él. Me lo vendió todo con un envoltorio dorado y un lacito rojo. Un futuro. Me habló de un trabajo, y de una casa. De una oportunidad que nadie me daba. A mí lo que me importaba era salir de la calle. Dejar de mendigar, suplicando un sitio donde resguardarme de un aguacero y algo de comida para paliar dos semanas de ayuno. Lass y Chief me ofrecieron toda una vida nueva. Y, ¿a cambio de qué? De absolutamente nada. Pronto empecé a notar que las comidas siempre giraban en torno al mismo tema. En torno a cómo los muggles y los hijos de muggles nos quitaban el sitio que nos correspondía en la sociedad mágica.- Mosley miró a Hermione con tristeza.- Era un lavado de cerebro en toda regla. Un lavado en el que caí.- En ese momento, Mosley bajó la cabeza, avergonzado. – No es ninguna excusa mi situación, lo sé. Me dejé llevar por lo que era fácil. ¿Sabían que soy hijo de muggles? Como usted, letrada. O como su madre, Auror Potter. ¿Saben ustedes cómo me siento al saber que traicioné su memoria? ¿Todo lo que me dieron?- Mosley negó con la cabeza mientras chasqueaba la lengua con irritación hacia sí mismo.- Les echaba la culpa de lo que me había pasado y les abandoné. Abandoné lo que me enseñaron y abandoné al hombre al que me habían instado a ser. Es lo que hacen. Cogen juguetes rotos y les dan una nueva configuración. Chief es una maestra en la materia.- Harry y Hermione no daban a vasto para transcribir todo lo que Mosley decía, porque hablaba muy rápido y porque había partes en las que se quedaban estáticos escuchando. Harry enfrentó su mirada con la de Mosley.

-Hay algo que no entiendo.- Dijo Harry.- ¿Cómo consiguió salir de ahí? Y sobre todo, ¿qué le hizo cambiar de opinión?- Mosley le miró sin levantar la cabeza, lo que daba un tono siniestro a su declaración.

-Verá auror Potter, cuando a uno se le obliga a cometer un asesinato se lo piensa muy mucho. A un chaval, muy joven, de unos diecisiete años, recién llegado, le pusieron una prueba. Tenía que matar a su propio padre para demostrar que no era débil e impuro como él. El chaval se negó. En rotundo. Y bueno, su castigo pasó a ser mi prueba de fuego. Yo le conocía. Era un chico con pocas luces pero que adoraba a su familia. Me negué a matarle. Chief estaba muy enfadada conmigo, pero no me dijo nada en ese momento. Me sacaron de la sala y me llevaron a una habitación contigua mientras al chico le metían la más brutal de las palizas. No le volví a ver. Todo el tiempo que estuve en esa habitación, Chief estuvo conmigo, instándome a obedecer con una media sonrisa.- La voz de Mosley se trabó a la mitad de su exposición. Luchaba por contener las lágrimas y los sollozos. Harry miraba a Hermione sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Se decidió por dejar un poco de espacio al reo e ir a ayudar a Alberts, por quién estaba preocupado. Se levantó sobresaltando a Mosley.

-Voy a ir a ayudar a Alberts y a ver si contacto con Kingsley. No es normal que tarden tanto.- Hermione asintió mirando cómo su amigo desaparecía por la puerta.

Hermione le tendió a Mosley un pañuelo mientras le desataba los grilletes mágicos de los pies.

-Gracias.- Susurró él.- Después de aquello, empecé a oír cada vez más palizas y Crucios en la casa, cosas que hasta entonces no había oído. Empezaron a llamarme loco y creo que también a drogarme…Hubo un momento en el que no lo soporté más y me largué en un momento de lucidez en medio de la noche.- Relató el prisionero.- Creo que también me dejaron libre sin muchas dificultades. No pensaron que fuera un problema.- Mosley soltó media risilla.- Lo que no pensaron es que me fuera a entregar a los aurores. De esto hace ya cuatro meses. Cuando se enteraron, Lass hizo lo imposible por colocar en una posición relevante a Gilmore para que tuviera un posible acceso a mi celda y pudieran manejarme. Al menos eso es lo que supongo que hicieron, basándome en las evidencias.- Terminó el joven. Hermione le miraba aterrada. ¿Por cuánto había pasado ese hombre? ¿Y encima ahora le encerraban?- Le voy a pedir por favor que cuando acabe todo esto, le dé las gracias al auror Potter por marcharse. Fue muy considerado.

-Habla como si no pensara en sobrevivir.- Le dijo Hermione sorprendida por el rápido cambio de conversación y tono en la voz de Mosley.

-Es que no pienso sobrevivir.- Aseguró con algunas lágrimas en el rostro.- He cometido mucho mal, merezco la perpetua en Azkaban, o morir en la que se avecina. Si no pago lo que debo ahora, ¿a qué retribución divina tendré que enfrentarme?- Mosley miró a Hermione con un gran remordimiento en sus ojos, pero con una calma que hizo estremecerse a la joven letrada.- ¿Alguna vez ha sentido las últimas respiraciones de alguien mientras usted le apuntaba con una varita?- Mosley preguntó sacudiendo la cabeza, intentando apartar de él el recuerdo.- No se lo deseo a mi peor enemigo.

-¿Llegó a matar a alguien?- Preguntó Hermione con voz trémula. Adrien rió, mostrando sus dientes. Aquel gesto no le hacía más amable, ni mucho menos.

-Letrada, si fuera así, ¿se habrían tomado tantas molestias para quitarme de en medio?

* * *

Gilmore se sobresaltó al oír pasos rápidos acercarse a él y al bulto que estaba escondiendo. "¡Vaya patán!"- Pensaba Gilmore mientras intentaba cargar con el alto auror.- "Sin la varita preparada y sin mirar atrás"- Haciendo caso a la crítica contra su enemigo inconsciente, Gilmore miró hacia detrás. Ya no se oían los pasos, y tampoco se veía a nadie. Probablemente una falsa alarma. Si se conseguía hacer pasar por Alberts durante un tiempo, podría avisar a Chief y a su chivo expiatorio, Lass, de que era el momento de atacar. Y por fin se le trataría como es debido. No más burlas. No más segundos planos. Solamente respeto y dignidad.

De pronto sintió una varita por la espalda y la voz profunda y penetrante de Harry Potter llegar hasta sus oídos.

-Como hagas un solo movimiento, no sales vivo de esta.- Gilmore soltó ligeramente al inconsciente Alberts. En el acto, y disimuladamente, tocó su antebrazo izquierdo con su varita.

-Se acabó, Gilmore.- Escupió Harry con rencor.

-Te equivocas, Potter.- Repuso él riendo y señalándose el antebrazo izquierdo.- Sólo es el principio.- La Marca Tenebrosa.


	6. Niebla

**Capítulo 6: Niebla.**

Sin perder tiempo, Harry ató con ligaduras mágicas al traidor, quitándose la varita y aturdiéndole en el proceso. Después, despertó a Alberts y juntos se apresuraron a llamar a Kingsley y a Prince.

-No me lo puedo creer.- Repetía este último en estado de shock nada más llegar a la escena. Harry no se lo podía reprochar. Era un compañero. Un amigo y un aliado en la batalla. Un aliado que resultaba ser un mortífago. Sin embargo, el moreno también sabía que no era momento de lamentaciones.

-Prince, no tenemos tiempo para esto. Se ha tocado la marca tenebrosa, eso no nos deja mucho margen, debemos estar atentos.- Kingsley asintió despacio, pensativo.

-Alberts, lleva a este infeliz al calabozo. Prince, da la alarma, y posteriormente reuníos los dos con Potter, que ahora mismo volverá como protección de Granger y Mosley, ¿entendido?

Los tres aurores asintieron, partiendo cada uno hacia su misión. Ninguno de ellos notó la sonrisa en la cara de un aturdido Gilmore.

* * *

-Chief.- Dijo Lass, rodeado por un fuerte contingente de mortífagos. La jefa de aquel grupo le miró pidiendo que continuara.- Gilmore ha avisado por primera vez.- La mujer se levantó de sus silla y asintió. Su figura se tornó imponente ante sus seguidores, que esperaban impacientes y ansiosos las órdenes de aquella persona que les llevaba en volandas a recuperar lo que habían perdido.

Prestigio, dignidad, reconocimiento y poder. Todo ello arrebatado por los hijos de Muggles y otros engendros indignos de llamarse magos. Seres inferiores. Bárbaros que no merecían ni tan siquiera el desprecio de aquellos mortífagos.

Rodolphus Lestrange miró con una mueca sonriente a su hermano Rabastan. Tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre. Llegaba la hora de la venganza.

-He de reconocer que estoy muy sorprendida por los avances de Gilmore.- Dijo Chief en voz alta aunque mirando únicamente a Lass, quien asintió.- Bien. Sólo es la primera llamada, pero hay que prepararse. Rabastan, Rodolphus.- Los interpelados, con sendas sonrisas maníacas alzaron la cabeza al instante.- Podéis ir a cobraros lo que se os debe. Pero recordad que el chico debe seguir vivo para cuando lo vean Potter y Granger.- Los dos hermanos asintieron frotándose las manos. Por fin vengarían a Bellatrix.- Os llamaré cuando todo esté dispuesto. Hasta ese momento...-Chief hizo una pausa dramática y sonrió-...pasadlo bien.

Con una carcajada, los Lestrange se dieron la vuelta y se fueron mientras Chief seguía organizando su gran plan.

-Lass, toma posiciones en torno a la celda de Gilmore. En cuanto los aurores se vayan, te cargas a los guardias y envías a dos hombres desilusionados a la sala del interrogatorio de Mosley. Gilmore te dirá donde es. Luego escondeos en un lugar suficientemente seguro hasta que recibáis mi señal.- Lass y los mortífagos asintieron a un tiempo, haciendo sonreír a su jefa.- Yo mientras haré lo que mejor sé hacer.

-¿Qué es?- Preguntó un inocente Avery.

-Mentir, Avery. Mentir.- Repuso ella mientras salía soltando una sonora carcajada.

* * *

Que un martes cualquiera estés con tu hijo de dos meses y pocos días en casa de tu madre es normal. Que tu marido esté trabajando es normal. Que sientas que está en peligro es normal si es auror y se llama Harry Potter. Pero que mientras sientas miedo por lo que le puede pasar a tu hermano, su mujer que resulta ser tu mejor amiga, y tu marido. No es normal. A todo esto no ayuda que en tu casa encuentres unos archivos ministeriales con cartas amenazantes dirigidas contra tu marido. ¿Qué haces tras el shock? Lo normal. Dejas a tu hijo con tu madre. Y coges tu varita. Y cargas tu mente con los hechizos más destructivos que encuentras para acabar con los mortífagos. Y preparas tu voz para la que será la mayor de las broncas de la Historia.

Porque a Ginevra Weasley nadie le toca a su familia. Nadie. Ni siquiera Harry Potter le puede ocultar cosas y salir airoso. Pero antes de nada...oh, sí, antes de nada le salvaría el culo.

Para después pateárselo, por supuesto.

* * *

-Señora Weasley.- Dijo Adrien Mosley tras un tiempo en silencio.

A Hermione le comenzaba a preocupar la tardanza de Harry. Aquello no podía significar nada bueno. La chica miraba cada treinta segundos, de reloj, la puerta.

-Letrada.- Hermione, por fin, miró al reo.

-Discúlpeme, Adrien, no estoy muy centrada.- éste asintió dejando claro que lo comprendía.

-No veo muy seguro que nos quedemos aquí. Si no me fallan los cálculos en menos de diez minutos estaremos rodeados de Mortífagos.- Hermione le miró, inquiera. Estaba claro que ese hombre hacía tiempo que no mantenía relaciones interpersonales como Dios manda.

-No sé por qué , pero eso no me hace sentir mejor.- Repuso la joven con sarcasmo.

La puerta se abrió en ese instante y la castaña pegó un brinco apuntando con su varita al individuo que acababa de aparecer por la puerta. Parecía Harry. El moreno entró con los brazos levantados al ver la postura agresiva de su amiga.

-Soy Harry James Potter, estoy casado con Ginevra Molly Weasley y vi como Ron y tú os besabais en medio de la Batalla de Hogwarts. Por cierto, vaya momentazo.- Hermione bajó la varita suspirando aliviada de que fuera su amigo.

-Podrías cambiar de coletilla, siempre me dices lo mismo.

-Aquí la creativa bajo presión eres tú.

-Debemos irnos. Mosley dice que nos rodearán en diez minutos.

* * *

-Oh, no creas que somos tan lentos.- Replicó una voz grave desde la puerta.

Desde que había terminado la guerra, Ron Weasley había dejado de sentir la aleatoriedad de la vida. Tenía aún una familia, algo mermada, pero la tenía. Tenía amigos. Y tenía a Hermione. Así todo encajaba. Comenzaba a tener sentido.

Por eso ahora, siete años después de todo aquello, arrinconado como estaba por los dos hermanos Lestrange, maldecía haber retrocedido en el tiempo a aquella época en la que la Muerte revoloteaba por entre la gente, más segura y confiada de lo normal.

Había lanzado ya todos los hechizos y contra hechizos que se le ocurrían, incluso había conseguido alcanzar a Rabastan en el hombro. Pero sabía que no podría con los dos.

Sabía que si esos dos estaban allí, el resto estaría en el Ministerio. Era un ataque frontal y sin miramientos. Y lo peor de todo era que había sido totalmente por sorpresa.

Hermione. Ella estaba allí, en el Ministerio. En medio.

Ron suspiró. Tenía que encontrar el modo de salir de allí e ir a buscarla.

Decidió ir a rastras por el suelo de la tienda hacia el almacén entre hechizo y hechizo.

Tras quince minutos batallando consiguió atravesar la puerta y esconderse tras unas cajas apresuradamente, asegurándose de que no se le veían ni las piernas ni la cabeza. De pronto, una voz le sacó de la concentración en la que se hallaba.

-¡Pssst, Ron!- Susurró la voz suave de su hermana.

Ron giró la cabeza sin ver a nadie, preguntándose si era posible que al fin se hubiera vuelto loco.

-¿Ginny?- Murmuró incrédulo. De pronto sintió como una especie de manta pasó por encima de sus hombros. Reconoció la tela enseguida. ¿Como no hacerlo? Miró a su izquierda y se encontró la mirada divertida de su hermana.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No iba a permitir que os lo pasarais bien vosotros tres solos otra vez.- Replicó su hermana.

-Oh, sí. A mí particularmente me encanta cuando los hermanos Lestrange me atacan por sorpresa en el trabajo.- Repuso Ron irónico.- Tenemos que salir de aquí e ir al Ministerio.- Ginny asintió.

-Pero antes deshagámonos de estos dos.- Ron miró a su hermana desenterrando todas las dudas a cerca de aquel plan.

-Ginny, no podremos contra ellos.

* * *

-Tonterías.- Repuso la pelirroja con determinación.- A parte de cabeza fría tenemos todo un almacén con artículos de bromas y defensivos que conocemos y ellos no. Saldremos de aquí.- Ron no pudo hacer menos que sonreír. Había veces en las que se olvidaba de lo fuerte que era su hermana. Cada día se parecía más a su madre.- Manos a la obra. Soy una mujer muy ocupada y no tengo tiempo para tonterías, tengo un bebé que cuidar y un marido que asesinar.

Harry miraba de un lado a otro de la sala. No había nada que hacer. Estaban rodeados. Sentía una gota de sudor frío resbalarle por la nuca mientras notaba como Hermione levantaba su varita enfrentándola a Lass, ignorando las otras treinta que les apuntaban a ellos. Harry la imitó por inercia, pero apuntó hacia Gilmore que se encontraba también en el grupo.

Maldito traidor.

-Sólo por curiosidad, ¿cómo has escapado?- Preguntó Harry mirándole. Gilmore sonrió con maldad mirando a Lass. El lugarteniente fue quien le respondió.

-Si lo que te preocupan son tus amigos aurores, Potter, están bien. Por el momento.- Repuso fríamente Lass- Pero no garantizo su seguridad cuando los llevemos ante Chief. Ahora bien, si lo que buscas es ganar tiempo, no cuentes conmigo.

La mirada de la mano derecha de Chief se paseó por los presentes hasta Mosley, que seguía esposado y miraba con odio y rencor a los mortífagos a su alrededor.

-¡Adrien!- Exclamo con falsa alegría acercándose a él. El reo no realizó movimiento alguno.- Te hemos estado buscando por todas partes, mi escurridizo amigo- Agregó riéndose con el resto de sus hombres.

Al segundo, la poderosa mano izquierda del mortífago fue a parar impactando sonoramente sobre la mejilla derecha de Mosley. Tal fue el golpe, que el hombre quedo aturdido y escupió un poco de sangre. Como respuesta, Lass, le escupió en la cara.

-No vales más que el estiércol.

De pronto, para horror de Harry, Hermione se zafó de la vigilancia de los mortífagos y atrapó a Lass apretando la varita contra la sien del delincuente. "Pero, ¿qué diablos piensa hacer Hermione?" Pensaba el moreno.

-Diles a tus chicos que tiren las varitas o pierden a su jefe.- Harry, sorprendido por el comentario de su amiga miró a su alrededor con temor. Estaba claro que Hermione no era alguien de acción. Sus acciones no es que estuvieran resultando muy sensatas. De hecho eran medidas puramente desesperadas. De distracción, intentando ganar el mayor tiempo posible hasta que los refuerzos o una idea genial aparecieran. Lamentablemente, Harry pensaba que ninguna de las dos aparecería hoy a salvar el día.

-¿Pero qué estás haciendo?- Se atrevió a preguntar por fin Harry, mientras intentaba controlar los movimientos del resto de mortífagos que les iban cercando más y más. Su amiga seguía con la vista clavada en Lass que se sonreía cínicamente.

-Esto no es asunto tuyo, Harry. No va contigo.- Repuso fríamente la castaña. El auror abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Que no va conmigo? ¿¡QUE NO VA CONMIGO! ¿Y SE PUEDE SABER CÓMO HE ACABADO RODEADO POR 30 MORTÍFAGOS SI NO VA CONMIGO?- Hermione no le respondió, simplemente miraba a Lass.

-Ambos sabemos, Granger, que no eres lo suficientemente valiente como para cumplir con tu amenaza sobre mi persona.- Dijo el hombre mirándola con odio y suficiencia, provocando que Hermione apretara más su varita contra el Mortífago, mientras Lass mantenía la varita amenazante en dirección a Mosley.

-Te equivocas, Lass. No soy tan cobarde como para matarte, pero tengo bastantes ases bajo la manga, como me consta que sabes. Y, por cierto, me apellido Weasley.- Lass hizo un gesto de falsa remembranza, como queriendo recordar algo importante.

-Hablando de eso, sabía que había algo que se me escapaba comentarte. Tu marido, el Traidor a la Sangre, ahora mismo está a punto de llegar acompañado por los siempre magnánimos hermanos Lestrange, que al parecer le querían comentar unas cuantas cosas.

* * *

Hermione y Harry palidecieron a la vez. La chica, además, bajó la varita lo justo como para que los mortífagos terminaran de rodearles y la redujeran. Mientras eso ocurría, maniataron a Harry conjuntamente con Mosley. El joven buscaba una manera de zafarse mientras Mosley sólo miraba hacia el espejo espía de la sala de interrogatorio con aire pensativo.

-¿Quién iba a pensar que se lo tragarían?- Se preguntó Ron en voz alta mientras recogía a toda prisa el desastre originado por el ataque de los Lestrange. El pelirrojo oyó a su hermana reír nerviosamente.

-Es un buen producto. Aunque no sé si me hace mucha gracia que vendáis algo como eso.- Comentó Ginny mientras ataba con fuerza a los inconscientes hermanos.- No me gusta la idea de gente haciéndose pasar por Mortífagos para gastar una broma. No se si os habréis percatado de que eso desataría la histeria y que, para variar, mantendría a nuestro respectivos cónyuges mucho tiempo en el trabajo.

-Para tu información.- Replicó Ron algo molesto por que su hermana le creyera tan estúpido.- Sólo he modificado uno de los artículos de la colección "En mis zapatos" para que creyeran que habíamos cambiado de bando. Por supuesto que no vamos a vender nada así. ¿Crees que estamos mal de la cabeza?- Ginny dejó de atar a Rabastan para dirigir una mirada irónica hacia su hermano quien suspiró.- De acuerdo, no respondas a eso.

Riendo, Ginny volvió a su tarea, emitiendo, al segundo un ligero gritito. Ron la miró asustado y con la varita preparada.

-¿Qué ocurre?.- Preguntó el pelirrojo.

Ginny miraba con el entrecejo fruncido la manga izquierda del pequeño de los Lestrange mientras se chupaba ligeramente el dedo índice. Sin decir nada, la pelirroja le enseño el antebrazo izquierdo a su hermano, donde se encontraba la Marca Tenebrosa. Negra. Habían sido llamados.

* * *

-Empieza el show.- Murmuró Ginny.

-¿Sé puede saber qué intentabas hacer?- Preguntó Harry en un susurro dirigido por encima de su hombro derecho hacia Hermione.

Les habían atado a los tres con las espaladas enfrentadas,y apenas se podía girar para dirigir los susurros que se estaban dedicando. Hermione le respondió tras soltar un bufido intentando que los mortífagos no se dieran cuenta.

-Actué por instinto, ¿vale?

-¡Ah!- Exclamó el moreno con sarcasmo.- Deja que, por una vez, te de un consejo. A no ser que tengas tendencias suicidas, no actúes por instinto.- La castaña resopló con disgusto y se revolvió con vehemencia, intentando zafarse de las ligaduras.- ¡Estate quieta, Hermione! Así sólo conseguirás llamar más su atención.- Harry se percató de que Mosley seguía absorto escudriñando el cristal, como intentando ver a través de él. -¿Qué ocurre?

Adrien se giró ligeramente para intentar contactar visualmente con su interlocutor.

-Ahí hay alguien.- Aquella afirmación atrajo a Hermione a la susurrada conversación.

-¿Alguien? ¿Quien?- Preguntó Hermione.

-¿Chief?- Aventuró Harry. Mosley negó casi inmediatamente.

-Lo dudo mucho, no es su estilo. Le gusta llamar la atención.- Replicó Mosley.- Pero hay algo que tengo seguro, no son amigos.

-¿Y eso cómo lo sabes?- Preguntó Harry mientras peleaba disimuladamente por llegar a su navaja multiusos. Esa que siempre llevaba en su bolsillo sin razón aparente. Regalo de Sirius.

La pregunta iba dirigida a Mosley, pero fue Hermione quien le respondió.

-Porque sería muy raro que los aurores estuvieran desilusionados. Yo también los veo, Adrien.

El prisionero asintió en reconocimiento de la agilidad mental de su interlocutora. Harry, por su parte, tendría que realizar un acto de fe con sus palabras, ya que lo único que él veía era la parte posterior de un mortífago del tamaño de un armario empotrado.

-¿Sabéis lo que me resulta raro?- Susurró Harry.- Que no nos hayan torturado.

Desgraciadamente para él, habló lo suficientemente alto como para que Lass le escuchara.

-Muy buena apreciación, Potter. Sin duda alguna.- Repuso el mortífago apuntando con su varita la pecho de moreno.- Verás, nosotros no creemos en la tortura física. No. Eso es demasiado sencillo y con muy poca sutileza y poca clase.

Ante tal comentario, Hermione no pudo evitar soltar un comentario sarcástico.

-No, si al final hasta creareis vanguardia.

Lass no se lo pensó dos veces. Se acercó hasta donde estaba Hermione y le propinó un puñetazo en la mejilla. Esto provocó que la joven comenzara a sangrar profusamente por el labio inferior. Harry se removió para intentar ayudarla, pero en seguida, un par de mortífagos le patearon el estómago.

-Ya veremos is eres tan elocuente cuando tu marido esté gritando como un cerdo cuando le torturemos.- Las caras de Hermione y Harry perdieron el poco color que les quedaba ante el comentario.- Chief ya les ha llamado. No tardarán. Pero no te preocupes, Granger. Unos cuantos Cruciatus y luego el Avada Kedavra.

Sin comentar nada, y con un descaro que Harry no entendía de dónde podía surgir, Hermiónescupió una bocanada de sangre a las botas de Lass.

-Es Weasley.- Repuso. Al instante Harry oyó el sonido de otro bofetón y por el rabillo del ojo pudo observar como su captor sonreía macabramente.

* * *

-No por mucho tiempo. No te preocupes.

Ron y Ginny iban por un pasillo del Ministerio con las varitas en alto apuntando a unos inconscientes hermanos Lestrange, que eran arrastrados mágicamente por el suelo.

Los hermanos llevaban un rato discutiendo su plan en susurros, atentos a cualquier sonido que ocurriera en las salas. Ginny tenía doblada y al hombro la capa de invisibilidad de su marido.

-Sigo pensando que deberíamos echársela a estos dos por encima.-Masculló Ron señalando con la cabeza a sus rehenes.- Parece que los mortífagos hubieran evacuado todo el edificio y arrastrar a dos de ellos inconscientes por el suelo podría ser llamar un poquito la atención, ¿no crees?- Preguntó con humor el mayor de los hermanos. Ginny sonrió con el ceño fruncido. Aquello no le daba buena espina.

-No podemos esconderlos. Podrían servirnos de señuelo. Al fin y al cabo a mi me resulta clarísimo que iba a por ti por algún motivo.- Ron asintió la aseveración de su hermana.

-Es por la investigación de Hermione, sí.

El joven contestó distraídamente mientras se pasaba su mano libre por el pelo.

Tenía una expresión pensativa, observó Ginny. Cómo cuando jugaba al ajedrez, ahora mismo su cabeza revisaba posibles estrategias y sus posibles fallos o sacrificios a realizar. Sólo había visto esa expresión en su hermano en otra parte además de partidas con sus hermanos y amigos. Y era cuando cogía a James en brazos, con sumo cuidado, como si se fuese a evaporizar con un suspiro.

-A ver qué te parece esto.- Dijo Ron saliendo de su reflexión.- Los Lestrange venían a por mí como rehén más que probablemente, ¿estamos de acuerdo?- Ginny asintió.- Bien, pues sigamos con su plan.

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó Ginny que miró a su hermano en estado de shock.- ¿Quieres hacer de señuelo?

* * *

-Precisamente.

Chief caminaba con rapidez, mirando a su alrededor para evitar ser descubierta. Algo había ido mal con los Lestrange, lo que le obligó a ir a la tienda de Weasley.

Estaba todo revuelto pero no había nadie. Tenía que encontrarlos.

Pero antes, antes tenía que asegurarse de que todo estaba bien en su principal frente de ataque.

Giró dos veces a la derecha casi tropezándose con la pared.

Debía tranquilizarse. No podía dejarse llevar por el nerviosismo. Tenía que hacer todo aquello. Debía llevar a cabo su venganza.

Iba por el pasillo de manera casi automática a pesar de ser estos anodinos y repetitivos.

Otra vez a la derecha y luego a la izquierda. Ya estaba frente a la puerta que había estado buscando.

Chief, se enfrentó a aquella puerta respirando entrecortadamente. Se apoyó con ambos brazos en las jambas mientras tomaba un par de respiraciones más calmadas y profundas. Debía mantenerse tan firme como lo había estado hasta ahora.

Tras varios segundos, compuso sus cara en una expresión seria y entró en la sala, observando una habitación en apariencia vacía con un cristal que dejaba ver lo que transcurría en la habitación contigua.

Observó como Granger, Potter y Mosley se encontraban atados espalda con espalda y mientras Lass y un grupo de unos 15 mortífagos les apuntaban con sus varitas. Granger tenía sangre en el labio. Chief sonrió para sí. Aquella mujer siempre tenía que dar la nota. Observó también como Potter intentaba forcejear con sutilmente con las ligaduras y cómo Mosley miraba hacia donde ella se encontraba. Suponía que sabía que ella estaba allí, al igual que...

-Avery, Dante. Salid, necesito hablar con vosotros.- Dijo supuestamente al aire. Pronto aparecieron los dos interpelados.- Todo bien por aquí, por lo que veo.- Dijo mirando a Dante.

-Así es. Aunque Granger ha dado algún que otro problema.- Añadió el mortífago con una mueca de diversión en la cara.- Lass lo tiene todo controlado.- Chief asintió.

-Cómo ya sabía que lo haría. Uníos a ellos, podrían necesitaros.- Chief se disponía a marcharse cuando oyó a Avery dirigirse a ella.

-Los Lestrange no han llegado aún.

-Lo sé, Avery. Y más les vale que o estén en camino con una muy buena excusa o que estén muertos, porque si no se las verán conmigo.- Dante sonreía. No le caían bien los Lestrange. O simplemente era un sádico. Tal vez por eso Chief no terminaba de confiar en él. Demasiado inestable.

Avery, amigo de los dos desaparecidos, tenía el rostro ligeramente desencajado.

* * *

-Idos.- Susurró peligrosamente Chief.- Ya.

-Ya ha llegado.- Susurró Mosley cuando observó con cierta indiferencia como Avery y otro mortífago entraban por la puerta.

Harry se giró ligeramente para ver a quién se refería el reo. En el trayecto, su mirad ase topó con la de Hermione. Herida, con el labio roto y parecía que alguno de sus dientes, así como la nariz algo desencajada, tenía las mejillas hinchadas de los golpes y, aún así, estaba como si aquello no fuera con ella. Tenía la mirada desafiante hasta el punto de ser insolente.

¿Qué le pasaba? Se preguntaba Harry. ¿Desde cuando era tan temeraria y poco racional con su alrededor?

Mientras su mente divagaba, el auror contempló a los dos hombres cuyo trayecto seguía Adrien Mosley serenamente con la mirada.

-Conozco a Avery.- Susurró Potter.- ¿Quién es el otro?

-Phillip Dante. Un tipo poco inteligente y muy aleatorio. Extremadamente peligroso.- Añadió girando su cabeza hacia el moreno.

-¿Era ese a quién esperabas?- Comentó Harry refiriéndose al comentario anterior de Mosley. Su interlocutor negó con la cabeza vehementemente.- Entonces, ¿quién ha llegado?

-Ella. Ya está al mando de todo.

-¿Por qué no está todo el departamento de aurores rodeando esta maldita sala?- Preguntó Hermione de repente con la mirada fija en la puerta.- ¿Y dónde narices está Kingsley o Prince?- Mosley sonrió casi imperceptiblemente, casi como gesto de complicidad hacia Hermione, intuyó Harry.

-Prince se suponía que iba a dar la voz de alarma.- Replicó Harry, pero Hermione sólo miraba de reojo a Mosley.

-Si Chief ha creado una distracción para que salgan todos del Ministerio, debe saber el protocolo de actuación. Es decir que tiene que ser...-Dedujo la castaña. En ese momento Mosely decidió intervenir al final de la conjetura de la joven.

-Un topo. Sí.

Harry miró a Hermione durante un segundo. Lo justo para ver de nuevo la chispa de la confusión y traición en sus ojos. ¿Quién sería?

-Esto más que un Ministerio, parece una madriguera.- susurró Harry con sarcasmo mientras dejaba caer su cabeza hacia delante con resignación.

* * *

Hasta aquí habían llegado.

Ginny todavía no entendía cómo todo aquello podía salir medio bien.

Ron iba atado delante, con las ropas rasgadas y algo ensangrentadas, su labio y ceja derechas partidos y un moratón incipiente en la mejilla izquierda. Tenía también cortes en brazos y antebrazos y una fingida, pero muy lograda cara de derrota dibujada en la cara.

Apuntándole con sus respectivas varitas, iban los hermanos Lestrange, con la misma pinta de haber participado en una reyerta que la que tenía el pelirrojo.

Por último, cerraba el grupo ella, bajo la capa de invisibilidad de su marido, manteniendo bajo el Imperius a los Lestrange. Marionetas y peones en manos del ajedrecista de los Weasley.

No sabía a dónde se dirigían. A Ginny nunca le había gustado en exceso el ministerio, por lo que tendría que confiar en su hermano mayor.

-Sólo dos pasillos más.- Dijo el pelirrojo en voz alta como leyéndole la mente a su hermana.

De repente, como salida de la nada, Maddie, la secretaria de Hermione, apareció frente a ellos.

"Genial" pensó Ginny "Una varita más nunca viene mal".

La mujer se acercó a ellos rápidamente con la expresión seria y adusta que la caracterizaba. Al llegar a su altura, Ron abrió la boca para saludarla.

-¡Maddie!- Exclamó con sorpresa- ¿Qué est...?- Un golpe sordo resonó en el pasillo. Ginny ahogó un grito. Maddie había golpeado un puñetazo en el estómago de su hermano.

La pelirroja se quedó petrificada. ¿Qué pintaba Maddie en todo esto? La redactora de El Profeta observó que se dirigía con autoridad hacia los Lestrange.

-¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto?- Exclamó Maddie, enrabietada.

Un plan, pensó Ginny. Todo aquello había sido un plan de Maddie.

La pelirroja actuó con rapidez, desechando rápidamente la idea de atacar a la supuesta secretaria, decidiendo seguirla el juego, por lo que apuntó a Rabastan lo que tenía que contestar.

-Tuvimos problemas de persuasión.- Maddie rió sin humor alguno en su tono.

-¿Persuasión? ¡Erais dos contra uno!

Sin decir nada más, giró 180 grados sobre sus talones y agarró a Ron, aún dolorido, por el codo con rudeza, mientras lo guiaba por los pasillos.

Con cuidado de no ser descubierta, Ginny invocó un hechizo Muffliato, ese que Harry le enseñara durante su quinto año en Hogwarts, sobre Maddie, para poder hablar con su hermano. La pelirroja se colocó a la derecha de éste.

-Aguanta, Ron. Tengo un plan.- Susurró la chica. Su hermano miró de reojo hacia donde venía la voz de su hermana y asintió ligeramente.- Te prometo que vamos a salir de esta.

* * *

_**AN: Bueno, pues tras una barbaridad de tiempo, actualizo de nuevo esta historia. **_

_**Me consta que la gente me ha seguido leyendo tras todo este tiempo y es algo que agradezco y que me ha animado a seguir actualizando. **_

_**Espero que os guste.**_

_**Un saludo.**_

_**RACG 22.**_


	7. Venganza

**Capítulo 7: Venganza.**

-¡Alberts!- Exclamó Kingsley con irritación hacia uno de sus mejores aurores mientras veía como Prince trataba inútilmente de alcanzar su varita. El experto auror parecía no recordar que estaba atado de pies y manos sujeto a un banco de mármol, como el propio Kignsley y el joven auror rubio.

-¿Señor Ministro?- Respondió el auror, su voz denotando que estaba peleando contra las cuerdas que le amarraban.

-Tengo una varita de repuesto en la parte inferior derecha de mi túnica. Necesito que la alcances como sea. Necesitamos salir de aquí lo antes posible.-Añadió Kingsley mientras Alberts trataba ya de obedecer las órdenes dadas.

No era la primera vez en la que el ahora Ministro de Magia se encontraba en una situación así de complicada, pero sí era la primera vez en la que no sabía qué narices estaba pasando ni qué podría ocurrir a continuación. ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Estaba encerrado en una de las celdas de SU Ministerio! ¡Junto a dos de sus mejores aurores, nada menos! Y lo peor no era eso. No. Lo peor era que nadie en toda la oficina parecía percatarse de que algo pasaba.

Kingsley agachó la cabeza negando levemente, culpándose por aquella brecha imperdonable en la seguridad ministerial, mientras Alberts exclamaba un emocionado "¡La tengo!" al conseguir hacerse con la varita de repuesto de su jefe.

Con presteza, Alberts se desató he hizo lo mismo con sus compañeros de fatigas. Inmediatamente después, Kingsley propuso un plan.

-Bien, tengo una idea. Prince, necesito que avises a los aurores, necesitamos a todos los que hayan completado el entrenamiento. Da igual la experiencia de campo que tengan.- Agregó el Ministro con rapidez ante una posible crítica de su jefe de aurores.- Este es un entrenamiento de campo más que interesante. Mientras, Alberts y yo iremos a ver si podemos aliviar un poco la situación allá por las salas de interrogatorio.

-Señor Ministro.- Interrumpió Prince.- Tal vez sería más prudente que usted fuera quien diera la voz de alarma y se alejara del peligro.- Repuso el experimentado mago, preocupado por la seguridad de su superior y jefe de Gobierno mágico. Kingsley mostró una mueca en su rostro ante tal sugerencia.

-¿Y perderme la fiesta, Prince?- El Ministro notó la sonrisa cómplice que surgía de los labios de Alberts ante aquella pregunta.- Soy un hombre de acción, igual que el joven Alberts. ¿No es cierto?

El rubio asintió aún con la sonrisa en su rostro.

-A por ellos.

Hermione mantenía una expresión dolida en su rostro cuando se giró lo que le permitían los amarres para hablar con Mosley.

-Si lo sabías, ¿por qué no me has avisado hasta ahora?

La castaña notó una expresión atónita en la cara de Harry, quien tenía poca idea de lo que estaba pasando. Mosley, as u vez pareció contrariado por la recriminación de la letrada, a la vez que algo dolido.

-Letrada, le recuerdo que ha sido hoy por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo en la que he recuperado la claridad de juicio. Y lo de Chief sólo lo intuía.- Explicó el reo.- No podía estar seguro hasta que he visto aparecer a Dante. Es su perrillo faldero, por así decirlo. Bueno, mejor dicho, su perro de presa. Lo suelta cuando sabe que hay caza asegurada.

Hermione suspiró con profundidad, muy dolida por la traición a la que había sido sometida y enfadada consigo misma por no haberse dado cuenta de que tenía un topo a su alrededor. Tanta precaución con Alberts y resulta, que todo este tiempo...

Los pensamientos de Hermione se interrumpieron cuando, bruscamente se abrió la puerta. El pánico se vió reflejado en los ojos de la joven cuando descubrió que por ella entraban los Lestrange. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa.

-Habéis tardado.- Comentó Lass con humor.- ¿Se os resistió el pelirrojo?

-Viene con nosotros, y no, no se resistió.- Repuso Rabastan de manera convincente. Con un golpe de varita algo torpe, Rabastan tiró de Ron Weasley hacia el centro de la sala.

El joven pelirrojo estaba ensangrentado y se dolía ostensiblemente de su estómago. Al verle entrar de esta manera, su mujer gritó su nombre. El chico, al oirla, levantó la vista para encontrarla atada a su mejor amigo y a un preso ministerial.

-Hermione.- Susurró el pelirrojo con una impresionante tranquilidad en la voz, dadas las circunstancias.- ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó preocupado por la sangre que salía del labio de la joven. Ella sonrió ligeramente.

-No me puedo quejar.

-¿Y tú, Harry?- Preguntó Ron a la espalda de su amigo.

-¡Genial! ¿No lo notas en mi extensa sonrisa de satisfacción?- Repuso el moreno sarcásticamente.

-¡Basta de tanta estupidez!- Exclamó una voz de mujer desde la puerta. Hermione, a pesar de que ya había deducido anteriormente la identidad de la líder de los Mortífagos, se sorprendió al escuchar la conocida voz de su secretaria dando órdenes a sus captores.- Lass.- Al segundo de pronunciar su nombre, el mortífago se acercó a Ron metiéndole un rodillazo en la entrepierna para rematarle con un puñetazo de nuevo en el estómago.- Estoy harta de tanta cursilada.- Añadió con satisfacción al ver al pelirrojo revolviéndose en el suelo de dolor.

Acto seguido su mirada se posó en su supuesta jefa sonriendo con malicia. Hermione tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿A que no te esperabas que fuera yo?

Hermione la contempló con la misma arrogancia con la que llevaba afrontando toda la emboscada, a pesar de las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro.

No sabía por qué actuaba así, ni mucho menos cómo podía ayudarle esa actitud en momentos como aquellos.

Y es que su cabeza todavía era un cúmulo de preguntas sin respuesta y de confusión.

Maddie, su secretaria, la persona que conocía todos y cada uno de sus movimientos y en la que más había confiado, tras Harry, dentro del ministerio, era la líder de aquel grupo de Mortífagos fanáticos.

-He de admitir- Comenzó a decir Hermione mirando directamente a Maddie. O a Chief. O a como quiera que se llamara.- que me pillaste con eso de infiltrarte tú misma. No es para nada ortodoxo.- Añadió en tono conversacional. Como quien hablaba del tiempo.

Harry la miraba como podía, con la cabeza medio torcida y cara de inmenso asombro. No sabía que pretendía su amiga.

Parecía actuar de manera totalmente errática y fuera de toda lógica. No era propio de Hermione.

Para ser sinceros, Harry tenía miedo. Estaba preparado para actuar, por supuesto, pues ese era su trabajo, pero necesitaba saber que Hermione estaba con él y no librando una batalla verbal con su secretaria. Necesitaba a su amiga. Necesitaba a esa persona analítica con él. No a la adolescente rebelde que parecía tener a su lado.

Girando su cabeza en sentido contrario, Harry pudo observar como Ron se recuperaba lentamente de los golpes y se levanta del suelo. Sin embargo, el moreno también pudo observar algo raro en la forma de moverse de su amigo. Como si algo le molestara o le impidiera el paso. Pero eso no era posible, pensaba Harry, dado que el mortífago más cercano estaba a algo más de un metro de distancia del pelirrojo.

Los ojos de Harry conectaron durante una fracción de segundo con los de su cuñado y éste le devolvió la mirada con un imperceptible asentimiento. Con esto, el corazón de Harry dio un vuelco.

¿Podría ser que tuvieran la situación ligeramente controlada?

-...Pero no quiero aburrirte con los detalles.- Decía Chief con un aire triunfal en la cara.- Ha llegado el momento de mi venganza.

Con un chasquido de los dedos, Chief llamó a Phillip Dante a quien dijo unas palabras en voz baja. Asintiendo, Dante se alejó de ella y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Ron, levantó su enorme puño y lo impactó con fuerza sobre la nariz del pelirrojo. El aullido de dolor del menor de los Weasley dejó muy poco a la imaginación. Le había roto el tabique.

Harry luchaba cada vez más enérgicamente contra las cuerdas que lo atenazaban mientras oía los mínimos sollozos de Hermione que derramaban lágrimas de manera inexorable.

Dante alzó de nuevo el puño para golpear con fuerza extravagante la parte trasera del cráneo de Ron, quien, con los golpes cayó al suelo como si fuera un fardo de patatas.

El pelirrojo no emitió sonido de queja alguno al derrumbarse, porque su boca se había llenado de sangre con el golpe. La que había chillado, había sido Hermione, incapaz de contener su miedo.

Lass y el resto de mortífagos contemplaban sonrientes la paliza que le estaba propinando Dante al traidor pelirrojo.

Con cada golpe, se reproducía un nuevo grito desesperado y de angustia de Hermione, que veía impotente la escena.

De pronto, Chief alzó su mano y Dante se detuvo en el medio de una última patada al frágil costado del pelirrojo, quien parecía estar al límite de la consciencia. Movía ligeramente los brazos y las piernas, luchando por ponerse boca arriba.

Durante todo ese periodo de tiempo, Mosley mantuvo la cabeza gacha, incapaz de mirar en ninguna dirección en concreto. Por su parte, Harry, muy irritado por toda aquella situación se concentraba en redirigir su ira hacia la empresa de desatar sus manos, cosa que tenía casi a punto. Sólo necesitaba unos segundos más.

-Ron, cariño, no te muevas.- Susurró la angustiada voz de Hermione, rota por las lágrimas desatadas al ver luchar a su marido por colocarse mirando al techo.- No te pongas boca arriba, Ron. Te podrías ahogar.- El comentario de Hermione provocó las risas y birlas de la sala llena de mortífagos.

-Hazle caso a tu mujer, Ronnie.

-Nos queremos divertir más contigo, Weasley, no te nos mueras antes de tiempo.

Los comentarios eran lo que uno se podía esperar de los mortífagos. Hirientes y burlones. A pesar de todo, Ron parecía haber escuchado a Hermione y se mantuvo en sus sitio, quieto.

Vale, ya está, pensaba Harry. Se había conseguido liberar. Con un subidón de adrenalina que no sentía desde hacía muchísimo tiempo, Harry ojeó la situación de la sala localizando a todos los mortífagos, que no eran pocos. Por último, antes de atacar, decidió tocar ligeramente y sin llamar la atención, la mano de su amiga. Casi al instante la notó tensarse y devolverle el toque, dándose por enterada de la situación.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación, les sorprendió a los dos.

Ginny estaba al borde de la desesperación. ¿De qué iba todo aquello?

Se había tenido que contener al ver cómo golpeaban a su hermano a sangre fría y sin dar ningún tipo de explicaciones. Lenta, pero continuamente veía como, además iba perdiendo el control sobre los Lestrange, quienes se comenzaban a resistir con fuerza a la maldición.

Intentando mantener la cabeza fría, Ginny susurró unos hechizos que mantuvieran el nivel de alerta en su hermano, así como un hechizo para aumentar la velocidad de cicatrización y evitar así que perdiera más sangre de la que ya estaba perdiendo.

Se culpaba del estado en el que se encontraba su hermnao, por lo que su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad para intentar encontrar la forma de salir de allí con su marido, su hermano y su cuñada intactos.

-...Te podrías ahogar.- Escuchó Ginny decir a Hermione. Con gesto descompuesto, la pelirroja miró la cara de su amiga que pudo comprobar que estaban prácticamente en un callejón sin salida. No había nada en el rostro de la castaña que pudiera indicar que tuviese alguna idea para salir de allí. Mientras se lamentaba por ese hecho, sus ojos captaron el movimiento de la espalda de su marido y comprobó cómo éste había conseguido liberarse de sus ataduras.

"Ya era hora, cielo"- Pensó para sí la joven Weasley agarrando con fuerza su varita.- "Hora de divertirse.

Chief miraba con asombro y alegría lo bien que marchaba el plan. Lo había considerado perdido cuando no aparecían los Lestrange.

Con una pequeña mirada alrededor pudo observar a todos sus mortífagos riéndose a carcajadas del matrimonio Weasley mientras Dante pegaba la paliza al pelirrojo. Lass parecía especialmente excitado con esta muestra de violencia.

Granger estaba contra las cuerdas, lo que significaba que Potter también lo estaba. Sin Granger, Potter no era nadie, sólo un niño con suerte. Ese había sido el plan, anularla. Y se estaba cumpliendo.

Por fin se vengarían. Vengarían la muerte del Señor Tenebroso. Por fin. Tras tantos años de preparación, Potter y Granger estaban por fin fuera de camino. Podrían cumplir el objetivo de su mentor y dominar el mundo mágico.

Pronto todo estaría bien.

Y, entonces, la cara de Hermione cambió.

Como dinamitados y en completa compenetración y sincronía, Harry y Ginny atacaron a la vez. Harry lanzó un Desmaius contra el mortífago de aspecto de armario empotrado y se dispuso a soltar a Mosley y a Hermione. Mientras, Ginny había lanzado a los Lestrange a luchar contra sus amigos sin saber exactamente cuánto tiempo actuarían bajo sus órdenes., pero la verdad es que lo único que le interesaba en aquellos instantes era ganar algo de tiempo. A continuación, la pelirroja se quitó de encima la capa de invisibilidad y levantó, no sin dificultad a Ron, quien casi sin fuerzas pero con mucha rabia, lanzaba maldiciones a diestro y siniestro, allá por donde veía algún mortífago.

Ginny lanzó varios moco-murciélagos mientras dirigía a su hermano hacia el lugar en el que, con una rapidez extrema, Hermione y Harry habían levantado una especie de barricada con la mesa de interrogatorio y varias sillas.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Oyó Ginny decir de manera angustiada a su marido mientras Ron le aseguraba débilmente que se encontraba bien.

-Yo también me alegro de verte cielo.- Respondió sarcásticamente la joven mientras observaba como Mosley conseguía la varita de un mortífago caído. Señalandole con la cabeza se volvió a dirigir a su marido.- Amigo, supongo.- En ese momento, Dante cayó petrificado ante un hechizo de Mosley. Harry la miró con media sonrisa para añadir:

-Eso parece.

Hermione parecía estar en una nube alta y lejana. Una nube en la que no sentía nada más que la varita en su mano y un deseo de venganza que impregnaba su cerebro sin dejarle pensar en nada más. Había abatido a tres mortífagos sin refugiarse en la barricada levantada cuando vio a Avery que la apuntaba como su varita y al segundo gritar "Avada Kedavra".

Su cerebro no registraba nada más que un haz de luz que se cernía sobre ella con velocidad. Cuando comenzaba a pensar que todo terminaría en décimas de segundo, notó como una mano tiraba de todo su cuerpo hacia debajo de la mesa.

Todo había sido muy rápido, mili-segundos que a ella se le hicieron eternos. La maldición pasó zumbando a escasos milímetros de la cabeza y se estampó contra la pared haciendo en ella un agujero considerable.

Taquicardica, miró hacia la izquierda donde encontró el brazo de Ron agarrando con firmeza su hombro. Se notaba pálida, con un sudor frío recorriéndole la espalda y los ojos abiertos de par en par. Ron la miraba con pánico reflejado claramente en su rostro.

Tras mantenerse la mirada un segundo para comprobar que seguían vivos, Ron sacó fuerzas de flaqueza para salir de la barricada y lanzar un hechizo bombarda. Éste dió de lleno en Avery que cayó fulminado en el suelo, sin vida.

No. No. No. No podía ser. Se repetía Chief una y otra vez. No podía estar pasando todo aquello. Lanzaba maldiciones a diestro y siniestro pero aquello no parecía tener fin. ¡5 personas una de ellas medio muerta contra 30 y les estaban comiendo el terreno! ¿De dónde había salido la maldita pelirroja? Inútiles Lestrange. Lo habían echado todo a perder. Un par de mortífagos más entre los que estaba Gilmore, y Lass. Eso era lo que le quedaba.

Rabiosamente lanzó la maldición asesina contra Rabastan Lestrange que, hechizado como estaba, se vio incapaz de evitarla.

Su lugarteniente, Lass mimetizó la acción de su jefa y se encargó de Rodolphus. Los hermanos yacían ahora juntos en el suelo. Muertos.

Cuatro para cuatro. Pensó Harry mientras miraba el lamentable estado en el que se encontraba Ron. Con él no podían ni debían contar, por muy pesado que se pusiera su amigo. Se encontraba en el límite de la consciencia a punto de desmayarse por la pérdida de sangre.

Se había pausado el ataque por ambas partes para reagruparse y contrastar fuerzas. La sala estaba cubierta de polvo y restos de sangre.

No era una visión agradable. Además, se encontraba medio derruída. Harry no podía evitar pensar en la Batalla de Hogwarts y en las vidas que allí se habían perdido.

Miró el moreno hacia su mujer y descubrió que ella estaba recordando exactamente lo mismo cuando sus ojos se cruzaron.

Agachado como estaba, Harry se acercó a ella para besarle ligeramente en los labios. La pelirroja respondió profundizando el beso.

-Cuando salgamos de esta, te mataré.- Amenazó la pelirroja tras separarse de su marido mientras aún le mantenía agarrado por el cuello. Harry pasó su mano por la mejilla de su mujer mientras sonreía con suavidad.

-Acabemos con esto, entonces.- Le susurró Harry. Ginny asintió dándole otro beso antes de separarse de él.

El matrimonio miró hacia la localización de Hermione y Ron pudiendo observar como la castaña trataba de adecentar las profusas heridas que presentaba su marido por todo el cuerpo. Ninguno de los dos decía nada. Ron sólo la miraba, mientras comprendía la preocupación que acarreaba su esposa.

Mosley, por su parte se mantenía ocupado con la varita levantada escudriñando a través de la improvisada barricada hacia la zona donde se encontraban parapetados los mortífagos. Podía observar sus sombras. No eran muchos. Pero tampoco es que ellos anduvieran sobrados de fuerzas.

Mirando hacia el suelo observó los cuerpos de mortífagos, muertos o petrificados. No sabía si por fuego amigo o consecuencia de los derrumbamientos . Mosley sacudió la cabeza con resignación. No podría salir a todos de allí con vida. Necesitaban un plan.

-Letrada.- Dijo Mosley con voz pastosa debido al polvo.

Sus cuatro compañeros de fatigas le miraron dándose cuenta de que Mosley estaba con ellos por primera vez desde hacía muchos minutos. Mosley no se molestó por ello. Le resultaba lógico.

-Debemos acabar con esto de una vez.- No había terminado de decir esas palabras cuando pudo ver como sus cuatro interlocutores sostenían sus varitas en alto.- Eh...-Susurró Mosley mirando de manera extraña a Ron.- No sé si sería conveniente que él se moviera mucho.- Hermione, Harry y Ginny miraron hacia el destartalado Ron, que les devolvió la vista de manera desafiante.

-Sí, bueno.- Repuso Ginny girándose hacia su interlocutor.- Tienes toda la razón, pero se lo explicas tú, ¿vale?

Harry rió ligeramente ante el comentario de su mujer mientras Ginny cambiaba de tema y ella y Harry comenzaban a hablar con Mosley sobre qué hacer.

Hermione, por su parte, se acercó hacia su maltrecho marido. Posando su mano en la hinchada mejilla del joven, la castaña le miró con intensidad.

-Ten cuidado.- Le susurró. Ron sonrió mientras se apretaba algo más contra la mano de su mujer.

-Tú también.- Sin más, Hermione se le acercó para darle un ligero beso en los labios.

-Chicos, dejad los arrumacos y escuchad.- La vos de Harry les despertó ligeramente debido a la urgencia con la que les requerían.- Adrien tiene un plan, pero no sé si os va a gustar.- Comentó Harry cuando el matrimonio se separó. Hermione miró a Mosley. Este tenía una expresión decidida en la cara.

-Bien, ahí están Gilmore, Lass, Hoovers y...¿Esa es Maddie?- Relataba Kingsley sorprendido mirando hacia Alberts.

-Deben de haberla capturado como rehén.- Razonó Alberts mirando hacia el suelo de la sala.- Potter y Granger son buenos, hay como una veintena de mortífagos knockeados.- Kingsley asintió, ahorrándose el comentario de que la palabra knockeado tenía una connotación demasiado vital para lo muertos que muchos de ellos estaban.

-Atento, Alberts.- El rubio sacó su varita y apuntó al cristal, dispuesto a reventarlo.- Intenta no dañar a Maddie dentro de lo posible y ponla a salvo rápidamente. Tres. Dos. Uno...

Aún mientras se organizaban para atacar, Maddie oyó un grito procedente del otro lado de la sala. Alerta, Hoovers, Gilmore, Lass y ella salieron para ver a Mosley correr hacia ellos lanzando maldiciones apoyado por los Potter y Granger.

Raudos, sus mortífagos y ella comenzaron a lanzar maldiciones a diestro y siniestro. Con un grito de triunfo vio que la maldición alcanzaba, al fin, a Mosley, que caía al suelo con estrépito.

Un segundo más tarde, el cristal que tenía a la espalda, estalló en mil pedazos.

A partir de ahí todo estalló en un caos. Granger y Potter habían salido de la barricada lanzando hechizos que dieron a Hoovers y Lass, noqueándolos. Chief vio también como el compañero de Potter, Alberts conseguía desarmar y petrificar a Gilmore que cayó al suelo como una estatua de sal.

Ella simplemente fue depositada en el lateral de la sala, alejada de la lucha. El imbécil de Shacklebott.

-¡Kingsley!- Oyó a su supuesta jefa gritar.- ¡Ella es Chief!- Actuando con presteza e instinto, Maddie agarró por el cuello a Kingsley poniéndole la varita de manera amenazadora también en el cuello.

Poco le importaba nada ya. Todo se había ido al garete.

-¡Todos quietos!- Exclamó mientras retenía como rehén al Ministro de Magia.

Kingsley notaba la varita de Chief pegada contra su cuello con una fuerza inusitada. Se sentía a sí mismo con los brazos a ambos lados del cuerpo, extendidos con las manos en la misma posición.

Se la había tragado, lo reconocía. El Minsitro miró con ojos desorbitados a sus dos aurores ya a Hermione. Incluso desde aquella distancia, Kingsley podía escuchar los engranajes del cererbo de la castaña sonar, buscando, a la desesperada, una manera de liberarlo. Chief también se dio cuenta y clavó aún más la varita en su cuello.

-Ah, ah, ah.- Oyó como decía su captora.- Atrás, Granger. Ni un paso en falso.

A pesar del intento de Kingsley de para que Hermione hiciera caso omiso a la amenaza de la mujer, ésta la miró fijamente.- Quiero que los tres dejéis las varitas en el suelo a la voz de ya.- Susurró Chief mientras se giraba, siempre enfrentando a los funcionarios y se dirigía hacia la puerta, sin percatarse de que estaba quedando de espaldas a la trinchera en la que apenas cinco minutos antes se encontraban sus enemigos.

Hermione miraba atónita aquella situación, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. No podía permitir que le pasara nada a Kingsley, ya no por ser el Ministro, si no por ser su amigo.

Miró a su derecha para encontrar a Harry y a Alberts en la misma situación que la suya. Y además, con sinceridad, los tres estaban agotados.

Mirando hacia Kingsley y Chief, Hermione vio cierto reflejo rojo por encima de la mesa que les había servido como barricada escasos momentos antes.

-Ahora me voy a ir de aquí tranquilamente y por la puerta principal.- Escuchó la castaña que decía calmadamente Chief

-No te creas.- Gritó una voz salida desde la barricada.

Sin tiempo para reaccionar, Ron saltó desde detrás de la mesa, cayendo encima de Chief, quien tuvo que soltar tanto a Kingsley como a la varita, que se perdió varios centímetros lejos de su alcance.

Tras varios segundos de forcejeo, por el control de la varita de Ron, éste mantuvo en su mano bien aprisionada su preciada arma, consiguiendo lanzar un desmaius a su enemiga.

Y todo quedó en silencio durante unos minutos.

Harry, Kingsley, Alberts y Hermione miraban a Ron con asombro. Hacía dos minutos que su mujer y su cuñado le habían visto al borde de la inconsciencia, ya hora, el pelirrojo era el responsable de haber derrotado a la líder de los Mortífagos.

Kingsley y Alberts, por su parte, se sorprendieron por el tan lamentable aspecto que presentaba el hijo menor de Arthur y Molly Weasley, aún de pie y apuntando inmisericorde hacia el cuerpo inmóvil de Chief.

Todos permanecieron en silencio observándose hasta que la cabeza de Ginny apareció por debajo de la mesa.

-Bonito clímax.- Comentó. Todas las cabezas se giraron hacia ella, que salía caminando hacia donde se encontraba su hermano.- En serio, me ha encantado. Pero, y esto lo digo desde la ignorancia, ¿no sería mejor atarlos? Más que nada por si no queréis que se escapen.- Terminó Ginny con media sonrisa observando a los presentes.

_**AN: Y segundo capítulo que os dejo hoy como compensación a tantos meses. Anoche, aquí en España eran las 2:00 am cuando posteé el capítulo anterior y la nota explicativa me salió, cuanto menos, como un bostezo del sueño que arrastraba xD.**_

_**De nuevo pedir perdón por el retraso a la gente que me ha leído y esperado actualización. He estado tremendamente ocupada y por fin las cosas me han ido cuadrando medianamente. Lo suficiente como para poder presentaros dos capítulos en poco tiempo.**_

_**Hablando de la historia, éste es uno de los últimos capítulos. Como veis, todo se está cerrando y nos queda llegar al gran final, mucho más tranquilo y pausado.**_

_**Me gustaría que me diérais algo de Feedback referente al modo de llevar la escena de la pelea. No sé si logré transmitir la tensión necesaria. **_

_**Muchas gracias por leerme. **_

_**Racg22**_


End file.
